


New Generation

by kemiiin_iki



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: A little OOCness, Allura Is Space Mom, Angst, Bisexual Lance, Coran is very proud of these kids, Drunkeness, F/F, F/M, Femal Pronouns for Pidge, Future Fic, Garrison trio, Gay Keith, Hunk and Pidge are best friends, Hunk is a sweetheart, Implied Sexual Shtuff, Keith is a confused smol bean, Kidfic, Lance can secretly sing, Lance is a worried mother, Langst, M/M, Mpreg, Pidge is a gremlin, Shiro is spacedad, Teen Pregnancy, Tooth Rotting Fluff, baby blues, idek anymore, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemiiin_iki/pseuds/kemiiin_iki
Summary: It's story time in the Kogane household; two working adults and two kids almost three running around keep them on their toes. As a bedtime ritual, Lance gets the little ones tucked into bed and tells them his story about being the Paladin of the Blue Lion.This time, however, the story is different. It has a bit of a twist to it."Papa, what's the story about?""Wait and listen. You might actually like it."(Bad summary I know)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom and to be honest I'm a little anxious about it. But whatevs! Here we are! I hope you enjoy it and prepare to cringe (because I'm a cringey author)

* * *

  The Kogane household was one hectic place. Two working adults, two kids and one on the way, things tend to get...a bit out of hand. Well, it's nothing Lance McClain (now Lance Kogane) can't handle. That is, if his hyperactive children weren't so restless. The brunette realeased a deep sigh as he rubbed his temples. 

  A black-haired boy made a mad dash past his dad, currently getting chased by a younger girl with chestnut hair. 

 "Kyle! Give it back!" She yelled with her high-pitched voice.

"You have to get it from me, _Violet_!" Kyle teased, running up the stairs while his younger sister followed. To say he was amused would be an understatement. 

 Lance walked not too far behind them, a slight waddle to his step. At least _one_ of his kids wasn't reeking havoc. Well, for now at least. He slowly made his way up the stairs and followed the footsteps made by the two. The noise they made eventually led him into a room with blue walls, rocket ship stickers plastered on them and a light that hung above their heads.

  Kyle and Violet were nearly wrestling for a teddy bear, _Violet's_ teddy bear. Not imidiately noticing their dad leaning against the doorway with his hand on his hip, they kept going back and forth. The brunette male rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time today and cleared his throat.

   Two heads snapped in his direction, a mess of limbs untangling themselves until the siblings were sitting next to one another with innocent looks. Lance raised an eyebrow in amusement, giving the two the mom look. 

"What _exactly_ were you two up to?" He asked. Of course Lance already knew the answer. Whether his children will be honest or not is the true question.

 For a long while, the siblings side eyed each other, daring the other to say something. Being the big brother that he is, Kyle spoke up. 

"We were just messing around. I took Violet's bear as a joke. I didn't think she'd get mad. I'm sorry, papa." He said, his sapphire blue eyes going downcast to his small pale hands. Violet gave a small pout, looking up at her dad.

"I-I'm sorry too, papa. I didn't mean to get mad." She said in a small voice, her purple eyes close to tears. Lance stared at them for a little, eventually giving them a whole-hearted chuckle. Both of the siblings looked up simultaneously, similar looks of confusion plastered on their faces. 

  Lance removed himself from the doorway, sitting down gently on the bed in between his son and daughter. He pulled them to his chest and held them there.

"There's no need to apologize to me, silly gooses. Really, you should be apologizing to each other." The blue-eyed man loosened his grip slightly and had them face each other. Blue eyes met purple.

"I'm sorry!" They both yelled. 

  Kyle cleared his throat, his cheeks tinting pink as he looked at his sister. 

"I'm sorry about your bear, Violet. I was just kidding." The young girl shook her head. 

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to get mad at you." She said sincerely. Lance sighed in relief. He pulled his kids closer with a genuine smile on his face.

 "That's what I like to hear. Now it's time for bed, you two gremlins." He gave them that nickname in honor of his best friend Pidge, who he considers to be the true gremlin. Kyle and Violet gave a small whine but complied anyway. 

  Lance slowly stood back on his two feet, about to leave his son's room until he heard his daughter speak. 

"Papa, what about a bedtime story?" She asked with innocence, puppy dog eyes included. Damn those eyes. Lance has never been able to resist them. Hell he can't even resist Keith's eyes when the latter feigned innocence. The brunette sighed.

 "Okay, fine. One bedtime story and off to bed." Violet's eyes gleamed with joy as she settled next to her brother. Lance walked back over and settled himself so he was on the edge of the bed. Violet moved so she now rested her head against her dad's rounded belly, eyes looking up at him in wonder. 

"Papa, what's the story about?" She asked softly. Yep. Although she was hotheaded, she was definitely Keith's daughter. Lance chuckled at the thought. 

"Wait and listen. You might actually like this one." He looked between his son and daughter, ensuring he had their undivided attention. Once the man was absolutely positive, he spoke. 

 "You both already know the origin story of Voltron and the five paladins, right?" They nodded. He gestured Kyle to join him and his sister, shifting himself slightly so the boy was comfortable in his grip. Now settled, Lance started again. 

"Well, there's another part of their story. This part, however, is just the beginning of a new and exciting adventure. Filled with happiness and joy, sadness and anger, but overall it's wonderful." Violet poked her dad's side, delighted when she felt a thud against her hand in return. 

"This story, in particular, begins with one of the paladins; The paladin of the blue lion. A sixteen year old boy from Cuba and a huge flirtatious Casanova." He paused, grinning at the pairs of eyes filled with curiosity. 

"Was this boy you, papa?" Kyle asked, tilting his head to the side like his dad does. Lance nodded. "Mhm. That boy was me. Immature, flirtatious, friendly, annoying, but in general kind. We were heading back to the castle after a mission that took _forever_."

 Violet giggled. "Papa, it didn't take forever. You're silly." Lance laughed with her. "I know. Now you know where you get it from, princess." 

 • • •

The five paladins of Voltron cheered as they entered the common room of the ship, greeted by both Coran and Allura. 

"Did you see that?! They were all like _bam_! And I was like _pow pow pow!_ ~~~~ ~~~~I can't believe i made that shot!" Lance McClain, the paladin of the blue lion, exclaimed excitedly. Keith, the paladin of the red lion, rolled his eyes in amusement.

"That's why you're our sharpshooter, Lance. You totally killed it!" Pidge, paladin of the green lion, said with glee. Lance looked at the shorter girl with a grin. "Not like when you used your lion's special power on that one Galra ship. Now _that_ was awesome!" His sapphire blue eyes flower with joy. Hunk, paladin of the yellow lion, smiled at the other two.

"I feel like we all did great as team. It was worth all the training." He said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Shiro, paladin of the black lion, chuckled. 

"I agree with Hunk on this one. You all handled the situation with maturity and logic. I'm proud of you." He said, earning smiles from the other four paladins. Allura was pleased with the sight in front of her. 

 "Welcome back, paladins. We are happy to announce that the Galra Empire shouldn't be bothering us for a little while after today. Even if so, we must stay prepared." They inwardly groaned. Allura giggled. 

"However, we'll get back to training another day. Coran, if you may." She gestured toward her fellow Altean, who gave a grin. "Yes, of course princess." 

  He moved so he was directly in front of the five. "A nearby planet, Kronos, managed to get into contact with the ship right after your mission. They wish to thank you with a tradition of their people." With a wild gesture, Coran spoke once more. 

 "A celebration!" The paladins looked at each other with confused looks before breaking out into excitement, well, more of the Garrison trio. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all possessed stupid grins on their faces, cute to say the least. Lance turned to Coran, the same joy and excitement still present.

"So it's a party?" He asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Coran gave a nod. "Indeed, my boy. It starts not too long from now so I suggest you relax." The Altean stroked his mustache with a mischievous grin. 

"You might even get to see my _signature_  move this evening." 

 The others, including Allura, groaned in response. Lance grabbed Pidge's and Hunk's hands, practically dragging them out of the common room. 

"Come on! There's no time to waste! Let's go!" Lance said in excitement, the other two shaking their heads but agreeing with him anyway. Allura and Coran left the remaining two paladins in the common room. Shiro turned to Keith, who sat himself on one of the couches. 

"You alright, kiddo?" He asked gently. The red paladin merely nodded. "Tired, I guess."

 He knew that was a lie and _definitely_ knew that the black paladin wasn't going to buy it. Shiro scooted closer and placed an arm on the younger one's shoulder. 

"Keith. I know a lie when I hear one. Now, can you tell me what's bothering you?" The man said it softly. Keith looked up at him, violet eyes meeting silver. The latter shrugged lightly.

"Why do we have emotions, Shiro?" He questioned. Shiro raised an eyebrow before a grin appeared on his face.

"I'm gonna assume this is about Lance?" Keith blushed as red as his armor, turning his gaze away from the man. Shiro gave a genuine laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." The red paladin merely groaned in response. 

"I mean, why? Why does he have to be so adorable? Why does he have a smile as bright as the sun? Why whenever he blushes, the freckles on his face are more obvious? Why-" Shiro cut him off.

"Keith. I'm gonna stop you right there before you go on another rant like the last time."

 The latter sighed. Taking this as a cue, the black paladin continued.

"Nothing's wrong with having a little _crush_ on him, you know. That's actually a good thing." Keith looked up at him, face flushed as he raised in eyebrow in confusion. Shiro sighed.

"Being in love shouldn't be a problem, Keith. It just shows you care about him more than anything. It shows how you like the flaws he may possess, or, the things you consider his best qualities. You love him for who he is and that's ok. No need to be embarrassed. _Especially_ since he's a boy."

 Keith once again looked up at the older male. 

"But, I don't know if I'm in love with him or not, Shiro." The said man chuckled. 

"Of course you don't. You never really know you're in love until it becomes an overwhelming feeling in itself." 

 At that, Keith smirked. "Oh, so like you and Allura?" Now it was Shiro's turn to blush fifty shades of red. Keith laughed so hard he swore he popped a lung. 

"I'm just kidding, well, partially. But thanks, Shiro." He said with a smile. Shiro nodded. 

"Anything to help you, Keith. That's part of the reason of why I'm here." The two paladins pondered in silence for a moment. 

"I have an idea." Keith met eyes with Shiro. "What is it?" 

The man gave a wicked smirk, causing the younger one to feel rather uncomfortable. 

"Why don't you confess to Lance tonight? I mean, he might reciprocate your feelings you know." Keith's blush got even deeper, now stuttering over his words. 

"B-But, Shiro. W-Why would I d-do that? I'd have to be w-wasted to have the courage of even blurting it out." He turned away from the mentor. Shiro let out a whole-hearted chuckle.

"I was just joking, Keith. I mean, unless you want to. It's your choice really. Just don't make a stupid decision and you'll be fine." 

 Keith nodded, standing up from the couch. "I guess. I'll see you later, Shiro." He said before leaving the common area, earning a "later" in response. 

 

 

 Lance was freaking out in his room, getting confused looks from the other two. 

"I don't know what to wear! I mean, I could go in my armor, but that wouldn't be right! As a paladin of Voltron, I wanna represent myself in the best way possible and-" Pidge cut him off. 

"Lance! Take a chill pill, alright? It isn't that serious." Lance pouted as his shoulders visibly slouched. Hunk patted his back as a way of comfort. 

"It's ok, buddy. You'll be fine. Just, wear the clothing we bought back at the space mall." The yellow paladin said with a smile. Lance looked at the latter, happiness once again present on his face. 

"That's right! I totally forgot about those!" The blue-eyed teen walked over to his closet and opened it, rummaging through the clothing that hung in there.

He found what he was looking for and pulled it out, showing it to the other two paladins.

"Will this work?" He asked sheepishly. Hunk gave a thumbs up. "I like it. It'll compliment your small figure." Pidge nodded. "I think that too." She paused, a huge smirk on her face.

"Why do you ask, huh, Lance? Is it because of _Keith_ _Kogane_?" The chestnut haired teen blushed profusely, looking anywhere but at his friends. 

"W-What?! Why would I be asking how I'd look in this for that m-mullet head? That's ridiculous!" He said, biting his bottom lip in embarrassment. Pidge tried to stifle her laughter but failed miserably. 

"Dude! You totally are! Your face is as red as his jacket!" She laughed. Hunk sighed and rubbed soothing circles on the embarrassed teen's back. Lance wanted to die from embarrassment. Why was he doing this for that stupid mullet head? Stupid emotions.

 Once Pidge stopped laughing, she gave a long sigh. "Look, Lance. Nothing's wrong with it. I mean if he checks you out that's a good thing." She said jokingly, but in all honesty, she was quite serious. 

 Lance sighed again. "I guess.." he trailed off. Hunk gave one last pat to his back. "It shouldn't matter how you look. As long as we're having fun then it's all good." Hunk said.

The blue-eyed boy looked up, a sheepish smile on his face. The little moment between the three got interrupted by the ship's intercom. 

" _Are you all ready yet? We're arriving at the planet shortly."_ Coran stated. Pidge and Hunk stood up from the bed. 

"Well, you heard the man. We'll see you in a bit, Lance." Pidge said, leaving the room along with Hunk. The teen nodded in response. This was going to be a long night. 

 

 

 The castle landed safely onto the planet, docking itself and staying put. Allura, Coran, and the paladins all exited the ship. Allura took the lead and had the others follow behind her. She wore an elegant dress, different from her usual one and had her hair up in a beautiful bun. Coran wore the Altean equivalent of a tuxedo.

 Shiro had on a typical suit and a black bow tie to accompany it. Keith went semi-causal and wore a black collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The shirt was tucked into black pants, secured by a belt.

 Hunk went the similar route but wore a white shirt instead. Pidge herself went with a green blouse with ruffles on the end of it, accompanying it with black slacks. Lance decided to wear a royal blue pullover sweater that covered a white collared shirt underneath it, black pants pulling the outfit together. 

 Allura stopped in front of the supposed monarch of Kronos, King Ronorok. "Good evening, your highness. I'm pleased you accepted our invitation to celebrate with us." 

 The princess gave a genuine smile. "Of course. Thank you for inviting us." The monarch nodded, a pleased grin on his face. "Yes, of course, princess."

 He stood up from the equivalent of a throne and looked to his people. "My dear citizens. Please welcome the paladins of Voltron and honor them with your grace." Cheers erupted from the crowd. 

 Soon enough, the paladins were spread out and talked amongst the Kronians. Pidge was currently being mesmerized by the technology that they introduced to her. Shiro, along with Allura, conversed with the monarch himself. 

 As Hunk and Lance talked to one another, children came running up to them with huge smiles on their rounded faces. They stopped in front of the blue and yellow paladins.

"Do you wanna play with us?" One of them asked in a small voice. 

 Lance turned to Hunk, who grinned in response. 

"Of course. We're all yours!" He said, his heart melting at the sight of pure joy one their faces. 

 The two teens allowed themselves to be dragged by the little ones to a garden of some sort. The small Kronians gathered piles of flowers, working as a unit to weave them together.

 Lance watched with pure glee. Hunk joined the three kids in weaving flowers into little crowns, smiling widely when one of them placed it onto his head. 

 The smallest of the three made it his mission to grab the attention of Lance, who watched in amusement. Eventually, the teen lifted him up in his arms, letting the tiny Kronian to place the crown on his head. He placed the little one back on the ground and stood up along with Hunk.

 Music played from a distance. Almost on instinct, Lance began to sway his hips to the beat, hearing a laugh from Hunk. He chuckled in response. 

"Move those hips, boy!" Pidge yelled, joining the small circle that surrounded the blue paladin. Hunk joined in also, dancing along with Lance.

 The duo began to move in sync with one another, the crowd clapping along to the beat of the music.

 Allura, Coran, Shiro, and King Ronorok all turned their attention to the rather large crowd. Squinting, Shiro chuckled. 

 The princess turned to the man with confusion present on her face.

"What's amusing to you, Shiro?" 

 He pointed to the two figures in the middle of the circle. 

"It's Lance. He's already stealing the show. I'm surprised Hunk joined him." 

 Allura couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her. The black paladin swore it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. Of course, Coran interrupted the little moment. 

"What are waiting around for? Let's join them while we're still young!" The Altean exclaimed, running down the huge staircase to join the rest of the paladins and citizens. 

 Allura whispered into Shiro's ear. 

"I don't believe Coran realizes how old he _really_ is." 

 Shiro laughed so hard his side began to hurt. 

 

 

 The crowd surrounding them broke out into cheers, applauding the two paladins. Hunk and Lance both bowed in return. The group soon separated, leaving the Garrison trio to talk amongst themselves. 

"I forgot how you guys can takeover the dance floor." Pidge said amused. She scooted closer to Lance, whispering in his ear. 

"That's not the only thing you can take. You clearly grabbed Keith's attention rather quickly." The blue-eyed teen blushed, hearing Hunk chuckle from beside him. 

"I saw him practically drooling over you, Lance." She teased with a playful smirk. 

 A waiter stopped near them, bowing as he offered the drinks on his tray. The three took one and thanked him, earning a brief nod as he left. 

 The beverages were quite _elegant_ to say the least. The cup it was held in swirled upward and fanned outward. At the bottom, crystals floated to the top as the color of the beverage went from a deep red to a bright and lucious fuschia. 

"Wow. They really took their time with this huh?" The green paladin questioned. Hunk shrugged. "I wonder what ingredients they used. It looks like a galaxy." He said, his eyes shining like stars. 

 Pidge rolled her eyes. "Well beautiful or not, I'm gonna drink it." As she placed the rim of the cup on her mouth, Hunk stopped her.

"Pidge! I wouldn't drink it if I were you. It might be alcoholic." The paladin stated as a matter-of-factly. She stuck her tongue out. 

"Booze or not, this celebration was thrown for us, Hunk. Lighten up a bit and just take a sip!" Pidge said, already intaking the elegant beverage.

 It didn't take her long before the cup was empty.

 Hunk turned to Lance who gave him a casual shrug. Both teens downed the drinks simultaneously.

"Yeah! Has a bit of a kick, am I right?" The girl asked. Both boys nodded. Pidge waved her arm in the air, hailing one of the waiters. Soon, one walked over to them. 

"May I help you, miss?"

"Can we get another round of this stuff, please?"

 

 

  After several rounds of drinks, the Garrison trio were more than a little _tipsy_. Pidge went into a fit of giggles for absolutely no reason . 

"Iverson is such an assbutt." Lance giggled, hiccuping after. "Assbutt." He repeated with a slur.

 Hunk was collapsed on the floor, daydreaming about who knows what. Lance whined, pouting as he leaned against Pidge.

"Piiiiiiiidge! Why doesn't Keef wuv meeeee?" He slurred. The girl bobbed her head. "I don't knooow. But...he's also an _assbutt_." Saying that, the green paladin went into another fit of giggles.

 Unaware to the three drunk teens, the said male sauntered his way over, tipsy, but not drunk. Keith stopped in front of them, gaining the attention of Lance and Pidge.

"Speak of the devil. It's assbutt." Pidge said. Lance looked up at him with wide eyes, tears brewing in them. 

"Keeeeeeef. * _hiccup_ * Why don't you loooooooove meee? * _hiccup_ *" The blue-eyed teen slurred after each hiccup. Instead of getting a verbal response for an answer, he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him up. 

 Lance looked into violet-gray eyes of the red paladin. Unexpectedly, Keith leaned in, connecting his lips against the soft and pink ones of the other.

 To say he was on cloud nine was an understatement. Lance soon kissed back, closing his eyes in pure bliss. A whistle was heard from behind them. 

"Whooo! Go get em' tiger!" Pidge slurred the cheer, once again going into a fit of giggles and collapsing on top of Hunk.  

 By the time they broke apart, Lance's knees began to buckle underneath him, Keith being his hero and pulling him closer. The slightly smaller teen rested his head against the firm chest beaneath him, hearing the heart of the red paladin pound.

 Unnoticed by the other four paladins, the mouths of Shiro, Allura, and Coran were wide open in pure shock. 

 Coran cleared his throat. 

"I believe we should head back to the ship now, princess." 

 Still in a state of shock, Allura merely nodded. Shiro face-palmed before heading over to the wasted teens.

 

 

 As soon as they re entered the ship, Shiro carried both Pidge and Hunk to their rooms, Lance following not too far behind. Just as he was about to enter his own room, he was stopped when a hand slammed itself against the wall.

 The brunette boy met Keith's lust filled eyes. 

 "Keef?" He asked timidly. "What are you doing, Keef?"

 Not getting a verbal response, he opened the door to his room, only to be pushed onto his bed with a small ' _oomph_ '.

"Keef?" Lance asked again. 

 Again. No response, well, accept for lips being smashed against his once again. Lance accepted it with open arms. 

 Not too long into the makeout session, things got heated quickly. 

 Let's just say these two had an interesting night and leave it at that. 

 

• • •

 "Was that your first kiss with daddy, papa?" Violet asked curiously. Lance couldn't help but blush how direct she was with the question but answered her honestly. 

 "That was my first kiss ever. Strange how it happened on that night." He mumbled that last part. 

 Kyle spoke up. 

"What exactly happened after you and dad entered your room?" Lance's blush grew deeper and he began to stutter. 

"Uh...n-nothing actually. Haha. Um...I-I'll tell you when y-you're older." The siblings looked at each other, both raising an eyebrow.

 Violet let out a yawn, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Lance quickly took notice. 

"Tired huh?" She nodded. He picked her up as he stood up from the mattress, holding her close to his chest. Kyle took this as a sign and tucked himself underneath the blanket.

 "Alright. Time for bed you two." Both of them whined again. Lance just gave a long sigh. 

"I know I know but you both have school tomorrow and you need to be ready." He said in his motherly tone. Kyle groaned.

"But papa, I hate school. It's boring and useless." He crossed his arms with a pout. Lance rolled his eyes playfully. 

"Well, it's what makes you smarter, my prince." The man said with a smile. Then, Kyle said something unexpected. 

"What if I go to the Garrison one day, papa?" Lance raised an eyebrow in shock and amusement. He soon grinned.

"Then I'll give you all my support. Being a pilot requires focus and concentraion. And, it requires some sort of academic skills too. You can't just fly without having knowledge." 

 Although that last part was partially a lie, Lance couldn't help but let his heart melt as the glow of his son's sapphire eyes. 

"Ok! Then I'll do my best in school so I can attend the Garrison one day and be a pilot like you and dad! Maybe even a paladin!" He exclaimed excitedly.

 Lance chuckled. "I think you can do it. But remember. To be a paladin, the lion must choose you and your bond must be strong. I think you'll be able to handle it when you're older, ok?" 

 Kyle nodded. Lance grinned once again, bending down just enough to peck his son's forehead. 

"Buenas noches, Kyle." Lance said in his native tongue. 

"Buenas noches, papa." The boy said in return, pecking his dad's cheek before laying down.

 Lance exited the room with Violet still in his arms, closing the door softly. He made his way to his daughter's room, walking over and tucking her into her own bed. 

 Just like with Kyle, the man pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"Buenas noches, mi princesa." He said softly, brushing hair out of her face with a smile. 

 Lance exited the room and closed the door softly behind him. He leaned his back against the wall and sighed with contentment. Placing a hand on his belly, he rubbed soothing circles and got a few kicks in return. 

 He chuckled. "Your siblings are something, huh?" Another soft kick. Lance made his way to his own bedroom, surprise present on his face as he entered.

 Keith sat on the edge of the bed, a genuine smile on his face as he made eye contact with the other. 

"Hey. Missed me?" He asked although he already knew the answer. Lance bubbled at the sight and practically ran over to his husband, wrapping his arms around him. The red paladin chuckled. 

"Aren't you pregnant, Lance?" Keith asked, playfully poking his partner's stomach. Lance merely scoffed. 

"Yes, I am, Captain Obvious. To answer your question," he paused, pecking his husband's cheek and laughing when the latter blushed. 

"Of course I missed you. Damn you and these damn business trips of yours!" Lance exclaimed all in the fun of it. Keith rolled his eyes. 

"No swearing in front of the baby, Lance. He can hear you." The black-haired man chuckled. Lance waved him off. "And how do you know it's not a girl? Hmmm?" 

 To prove his point, Lance rubbed his rounded abdomen with a small pout. "I don't. That's the fun part." Keith said in response, kissing an exposed part of his husband's neck. 

 "After nearly a decade of being with you, I still can't understand how I'm in love with you, mullet head." The blue-eyed man laughed. Keith shrugged. 

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just irresistible?" He said, nuzzling his nose with Lance's, causing the latter to giggle softly. 

"I don't see nothing wrong with that." Lance stated lovingly, both paladins softly kissing the other with passion and love. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night means another part of the past is being told. Well, more like the kids begging to hear the rest of their dad's story from being an annoying teen. Ahh the good ol' days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I went back to the first chapter to review my dumb grammar mistakes. Yeah...there's a reason for that. I tend to miss words when I write or type so please bare with me on it. Anyhow! Onto the second chapter!

  Between work, school, and homework, Lance's favorite part of the day was always sleep. He'd make breakfast, scold Keith about his damn tie, get the kids ready for school, pack their lunches, watch them get on their bus, get himself ready for work, make sure everything was in order, and finally he'd leave the house (of course locking it).

 

 Sadly.

 

 

 That's just the morning. 

 

 

 He'd leave his job, get his gremlins from the bus stop at the corner, walk in the house with them, have a snack, and do homework. They'd talk about their days from, 

 

 _'Mrs. Kultenecker gave us candy today, papa!'_  (Violet) 

 

To

 

' _Uuuuuugggghhhhhh! They gave me too much homework!!'_ (Kyle) 

Or

 

 _'Huncle and Aunt Pidgey pranked our boss today.'_ (Lance)

 

 Ok, so, the afternoon isnt as bad as the mornings. However. Those two gremlins are restless. They'd either argue or cause utter destruction in the household. 

 

 The blue-eyed man doesn't really mind, that is, until something's broken. That's when _mama bear_ comes out and Lance goes off in Spanish. He doesn't let it out on his two precious beings BUT he does lecture them (maybe even punish them for a bit). 

 

 Oh, the evenings are actually better. The four of them would eat dinner, Violet and Kyle helping their dad with making it while the unborn child did absolutely nothing but cause discomfort.  

 

 Lance swears on his heart he's expecting another gremlin; a gremlin different than the other two but still a gremlin. He loves them anyway. 

 

 After dinner, it's always some sort of "play time" as dubbed by the purple-eyed girl. Lance would admire the way his six-year old daughter would attempt to make conversation with her unborn sibling or how Kyle would pretend to be a paladin of Voltron. 

 

As the time passed by, Lance has the siblings bathe and dress in their pajamas, a part of the bedtime ritual. 

 

 Without even asking them to, Violet and Kyle ran up the stairs, the pounding of their footsteps radiating throughout the home. 

 Lance raised an eyebrow in amusement and confusion. 

 

 For once, his kids did something without being told. Don't get him wrong, they're well behaved (98.3% of the time). A knowing smirk appeared on his face. 

 

 The brunette waddled his way up the stairs, surprised to see both Kyle and Violet waiting patiently on the bed in the six-year old's room. 

 

 Yeah.

 

 Something's up. 

 

 At least...that's what his motherly instincts were telling the paladin. 

 

 He waddled his way into the bedroom, hearing a giggle come from the little girl. Lance then sat on the edge of the bed, eyebrow raised and a grin on his face while he looked at the two. 

 

"What's going on here? You did your homework without _too much_ whining and you're ready for bed without me saying anything?" 

 

 Lance scooted closer, now lying on his side and his head propped up by his hand. He stared at them knowingly. 

 

 

"Anything I should know about?"

 

 

They both shook their heads. 

 

 

Interesting. 

 

 

 Another giggle escaped Violet, the girl quickly cupping her mouth by her hand. 

 

"What's so funny, hmm?" Lance asked, now as close as he could get without crushing either of them. 

 

 "Papa, you waddled like a penguin! Only penguins waddle." She replied with a grin. The man rolled his eyes playfully. 

"Ha ha, very funny." 

 

 Just as Lance was about to tickle the young girl, another person walked into the room. Two sets of eyes widened with happiness. 

"Daddy!" "Dad!" 

 

 Keith grinned, walking over to the bed and setting himself next to his partner. He quickly got bombarded by his son and daughter. 

 

"Hey, little rascals." The red paladin gave a peck on both of their foreheads, turning his attention on his husband.

 

 Lance smiled sheepishly. 

 

"Hello, Mr. Kogane. How was your day?"

 

 Keith rolled his eyes but still kept a smile. 

 

"Meh. I missed you guys." 

 

"We missed you, too." 

 

 The married couple closed the space in between them, sharing a brief but sweet peck in the lips. Kyle groaned. 

 

"Ewww. You two kissed." 

 

 The parents shared a glance before giving genuine laughs. Keith slipped his hand subtly on Lance's hip, gripping it with an unnoticeable smirk. Hearing his husband gasp, the purple-eyed man stifled a laugh. He turned his attention back on Violet and Kyle. 

 

"What're you all doing?" He asked, content when Violet was more than eager to answer

 

"Papa's gonna tell us a bedtime story, daddy! Wanna join us?" She asked with an inquisitive look. Keith looked back at Lance, who gave him a casual shrug in response. He cupped his hand on her freckled cheek. 

 

"Sure. Why not?" 

 

 The family of five rearranged themselves so they all fit onto the bed comfortably. Lance and Keith on the ends; Violet and Kyle in between them. Lance ran his fingers through his son's hair, hearing a chuckle from his lover. 

 

"What?" He asked. Keith shook his head. 

 

"So, what's this bedtime story about?" 

 

 Lance gave the man a playful glare before replying, 

 

"How about you listen, Keith?" He giggled when he got a groan in response. 

 

 

• • •

 

  _Wake up._

 

  _You gotta get up._

 

The blue-eyed paladin slowly but surely opened his eyes, not quite aware of his surroundings. He knew he was in his room. Wasn't he at some sort of party hosted by the Kronians? At least, he could've sworn that was the case. The longer he thought about it, the more his brain hurt. 

 

 He began to sit up, nearly collapsing back onto the mattress when a huge headache made itself known. The teen bit back the urge to groan in pain. Was he hit in the head or something?

 

 Lance suddenly felt extremely sore. His entire lower half felt like it was numb and burning while his head pounded like crazy. Was there some sort Galra attack? 

 

 Maybe. 

 

 The answer is maybe.

 

 Lance looked at the full-extent of the room groggily. He noticed how his clothing from the previous night was scattered and on the floor. Just about to wave it off, something caught the blue paladin off guard. 

 

 All black attire was also in mixed in with the small mound of his clothing. He didn't wear all black last night. 

 

 Oh god. 

 

 No way.

 

 It can't be.

 

 Tell him it's not true.

 

 Kill him _now_.

 

 It all started coming back to him. He hung out with Hunk and Pidge after they danced with the citizens, some weird waiter dude went over to them and gave them these odd looking beverages. Now, it was all making sense.

 

 The teen was not only feeling shitty, but apparently, he's hungover from that coo-coo drink. He slowly turned his head to the side, his eyes going wide and slapping a hand against his mouth.

 

 Keith Kogane, his crush since the Garrison, was lying next to him in bed. 

 

 That could mean only _one_ thing.. 

 

 

 They did _that_ last night. 

 

 

 Lance wanted nothing more than to be shot at the moment. He did _the thing_ with Keith the previous night. The paladin looked down at his naked body, blushing profusely when he saw the multiple bruises on his skin. The ones that stood out the most were the ones on his hips. 

 

 He looked back at the sleeping teen, admiring his bed hair and how adorable the other looked as he slept. Lance then carefully slipped out of the bed. 

 

 The blue paladin threw his clothes that were on the floor into the closet and grabbed a random robe, covering himself completely before heading into the bathroom. 

 

 He then began his normal morning beauty routine. Lance groaned at the bruises on his neck; the dark and _obvious_  ones that stuck out like a sore thumb. Thank god he has sisters back on Earth. 

 

 He made sure to cover them with the alien equivalent of concealer before slipping on an oversized blue sweater and his usual pants. Well, he really only had one pair so not much of a choice there.

 

 Lance exited the bathroom and made way for the kitchen. Upon getting there, he saw Hunk and Pidge sitting at the table, both of them with grimaces on their faces.

 

 "Morning." He said simply, earning grunts as he sat down with them. It was an awkward silence. At least, before the gremlin decided to break it.

 

 "What the _hell_ did we have to drink last night?"

 

 Hunk sighed.

 

 "I have no idea. Whatever it was, I blame you, Pidge." The yellow paladin sighed.

 

 " _Me_? What did I do?" She asked, leaning as close as she could to the older teen. Lance rolled his eyes and chimed in.

 

 " _Booze or not, this celebration was thrown for us, Hunk. Lighten up a bit and just take a sip!"_ Lancesaid mockingly. The green paladin rolled her eyes.

 

 "I didn't say that! It's your fault for actually drinking it." She knew it was a lie because she pretty much pressured the boys into it. Well, the damage's been done. 

 

 Just then, Shiro came walking in, eyebrow raised with amusement. 

 

 "Good morning, you three. Had fun last night?" He chuckled as the trio groaned in response. 

 

 "I regret everything in my life up until this point." Lance said with a puppy dog pout. Shiro shook his head.

 

 "You all should take this as a lesson to not drink something you don't know the contents of. You never know. Understand?" 

 

 "Yes, Shiro." They replied in unison. The oldest smiled. 

 

 "Good. Lucky for us, we're not training so you guys should take it easy with the hangovers." 

 

 Hunk raised his hand as if he was in school, Shiro playing along and calling on him.

 

 "What exactly were the drinks made of? When I first looked at it, it looked more like juice than anything." The yellow paladin asked, confusion present in his voice. Shiro shrugged. 

 

 "Whatever was in them got you guys good. As of now, Allura and Coran took samples from your cups last night to further look into it. I just think it was alcohol but you can never be too cautious." 

 

 The three hungover teens nodded. 

 

 

 Breakfast was uneventful other than the minor rant Pidge decided to have. Lance avoided Keith for the rest of the day, getting odd looks but he brushed them off.

 

 How was he supposed to act when he had the most embarrassing night happen to him? He was actually glad Keith avoided him too. It's already awkward and it's only going to get worse.

 

 Perfect. 

 

 Things didn't really start going downhill for Lance until after dinner. His stomach felt odd and his head was spinning, setting him off balance. At least he was in his room at this point. 

 

 Out of the blue (haha...no pun intended but intended), nausea swept over him like a plague and couldn't keep anything down after that. He ran as fast as he could to the bathroom, just barely making it before he threw up his guts. 

 

 Once he was done, Lance leaned his back against the wall, one hand gripping at his shirt and panting heavily. He felt _awful_ and that was understatement. 

 

 It took him longer than normal to hurl himself off of the floor, practically collapsing onto his bed. The teen didn't feel like changing, letting sleep over take him.

 

 

 

  _Time Skip_

 

 

 

 The weeks following that night were even worse. The blue paladin would wake up in the middle of the night, running to the bathroom just to puke like his life depended on it. 

 

 Then later in the morning, he'd pick at his food, every once in a while taking small bites. He didn't even dare look at the concerned faces of his friends. By the time the afternoon swung around, he was perfectly fine. Hell, he was better than fine. He was great. 

 

 And now, this became a normal thing.

 

 Lance eventually lost count on how long he's been feeling shitty. He assumed he caught a sort of space-flu and it's now getting to him. After dinner, he got pulled aside by Hunk, a very anxious and concerned look on his face.

 

 "You ok, buddy? You've been acting weird lately. Are you sick?" The yellow paladin asked with a small pout. Lance gave a weak smile. 

 

 "I'm fine, Hunk. Better than this morning at least. Why do you ask?" He already knew the answer but decided to hear from his best friend anyway. 

 

 "Because, Lance, you been like this for _weeks_ now." Hunk gently grabbed the blue paladin's hand, cautiously dragging the other to the bathroom. Once they entered, he made sure the door was locked behind them. 

 

 "Dude, look at yourself." 

 

 Lance hesitantly looked into the mirror, frowning at the reflection. His normally caramel skin was pale and looked dead. His sapphire blue eyes were slightly dull and his chestnut hair was a little messier than normal. He sighed.

 

 "I probably caught a sort of space bug. I'll be fine, Hunk." He said reassuringly. The other was hesitant but sighed anyway.

 

 "I'm not so sure, Lance. Why don't you get checked out by Allura and Coran tomorrow? That way we know for sure you're ok." Hunk said with a smile. The boy's smile was contagious as Lance couldn't keep the grin off of his face. 

 

 "Alright, fine. Just to prove to you I'm right." Hunk rolled his eyes, Lance giving a genuine laugh. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 To say he was nervous was an understatement. Lance's stomach was doing summersaults by the time he realized he had to tell Coran and Allura about this "condition". It was easier said than done.

 

 He cautiously walked up to Allura that morning, still feeling nauseous but otherwise alright.

 

 "Allura? Can I talk to you for a second?" The princess turned around, nodding with a smile on her face.

 

 "Of course, Lance. What is it?"

 

 He took a deep breath.

 

 "I was wondering maybe if you or Coran could check me out or something. I haven't been feeling the best lately." 

 

 Allura nodded.

 

 "I've noticed. I've been meaning to bring it up but didn't want to invade your privacy. Shall we go then?" Lance gave a nod. 

 

 "Coran, can you assist me in the infirmary?" She asked the Altean male. 

 

 "Of course, princess. Anything you need me to do I must." He said, stroking his mustache with pride. Allura sighed in disbelief. 

 

 

 

 

 

 Lance was now laying on one of the beds the infirmary has to offer. His jacket was put off to the side as Allura poked and prodded him. She looked at the teen with a knowing look. 

 

 "Can you tell me any symptoms you've been experiencing in the last few weeks?"

 

 Lance pondered for a moment, after a while coming to an answer. 

 

 "I would wake up in the morning just to vomit or to a stomachache. But by the time it's noon, I feel fine." He stated with a shrug. Coran and Allura shared a look before refocusing on the task at hand. 

 

 "Lance, I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt just below your chest." Allura said as an order. The paladin did as he was told, lifting his shirt to expose his stomach. What came next sort of expected but not really. 

 

 Just as she did earlier, Allura poked and prodded the flat surface. The princess then turned to Coran. 

 

 "Coran, can you get the scanner, please?" 

 

 "I'm on it, Allura!" The man exclaimed, running to the other side of the room to retrieve the machine. Lance raised an eyebrow and looked up at Allura. 

 

 "What's the scanner for?" He asked with a tiny pout. The princess smiled an unsure smile. 

 

 "Just for precaution. Don't worry." 

 

 

 Coran soon came back with a container, smiling as he handed it to the princess.

 

 "This is it, correct?" Allura nodded.

 

 "Yes. Thank you, Coran." 

 

 "No problem, my dear."

 

 Allura pulled out circular objects from the box, placing each one gently onto the paladin's abdomen. Lance looked up again with an inquisitive look on his youthful face. 

 

 "What's this for?" He questioned. Allura didn't answer him immediately, still focused on placing the pads on him. Pressing the last one on, she looked at the boy with her sharp eyes. 

 

 "This will give me readings and vitals from the inside. I don't want to risk using the cryopods, although, they are quite accurate." The paladin raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. 

 

 On his other side, Coran walked up to him, holding something in his hand. Before the teen could ask what it was, a sharp pain erupted in his arm suddenly, causing his face to twist into a grimace and release a squeak. 

 

 "Sorry, Lance. I was going to warn you but I didn't want to freak you out." Coran said with a mischievous look in his eye. The guy was a liar!

 

 "You did that on purpose!" Lance pouted, hearing a chuckle from the Altean. 

 

 "And you are correct! But I'm taking blood samples for further information." Lance wanted to pass out. He watched as his blood filled a tube connected to the syringe. Allura on the other hand watched as information from the devices on Lance fed into tablet in her hands

  

 She frowned. The princess looked up to the syringe still in the teen's arm. 

 

 "Coran, you should pull that out. It's filled to the maximum capacity." She said smoothly. The other Altean squealed as he accidentally pulled it out too quickly, hearing the teen wince.

 

 

 "Sorry sorry. Just hang on tight for just a tick!" He exclaimed, frantically stopping the overflow of blood by placing gauze over the opening and wrapping tape to secure it. Allura then removed the circular devices from Lance's abdomen and placed them in their respective container. 

 

 "That is all, Lance. We're going to analyze the data the scanner received and tell you if we find anything." The princess said as Lance pulled his shirt back down, slipping on his jacket. 

 

 "Alright then." He paused, standing up only to slightly wobble on his feet. He hoped the Alteans didn't notice. "I'll see you later!" The teen yelled, leaving the two in the infirmary. 

 

 Coran looked at the princess, concern growing when he noticed a frown. 

 

 "What's with the frown, princess?" He asked softly. Instead of getting a verbal answer, Allura handed him the tablet. 

 

 The ginger-haired male analyzed the readings taken not too long ago. Now eyebrow raised, he looked up to the princess. 

 

 "I don't see the problem here. Should I?" Allura nodded. 

 

 "Look at the hormonal levels, Coran. Don't you think that's odd?" The mechanic did as he was told, a frown now on his face.

 

 "It is. I haven't seen levels like that since your father and mother found out they were expecting you." 

 

 Simultaneously, the two Alteans snapped their heads to one another, eyes wide open. Hearing a 'beep' resound in the room, Coran walked over to see the results of the blood test. 

 

 Hesitantly, Allura asked, "Coran...do you think Lance is...?" She couldn't bring herself to finish the question. The male just nodded. 

 

 "Yes. And this confirms it."

 

 

 

 Lance wasn't expecting to be called by Allura. However, something told him it was urgent. He walked back into the infirmary, seeing both Coran and the princess looking at him with concern.

 

 "Lance, there's something we need to tell you. Please, sit." The boy nodded, sitting down on the same bed he was on earlier. 

 

 An uncomfortable silence settled in the room, the teen squirming in his seat. He decided to break the awkward silence between them. 

 

 "What do you need to tell me, Allura?" Lance asked softly. The princess turned to Coran, who gave her a nod in return. He handed her something, something that the blue paladin couldn't see from where he sat. 

 

 Allura moved so she was now in front of him, placing herself gently next to the boy. She gave him a look that was worried and confused mixed together. Lance began to grow anxious, suddenly feeling butterflies. 

 

 Before she spoke, Allura handed him a picture. He took it but not without asking about it. 

 

 "What's this?" The princess sighed, pointing to a tiny object on the image. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

 

 "This is a recent image from when you were in here earlier." She paused, her voice lower to an almost whisper. "That's a fetus." Sensing the perplexion, the Altean continued. 

 

 "Lance...you're pregnant." 

 

 Utter silence encased the infirmary, minus the few beeps every now and then. Wait, what? He can't be. There's no way this is happening, right?

 

 "But, Allura. That's not possible. I'm a male. I don't get it." A deep frown was on Lance's face as he tried to ignore the sinking feeling in him. 

 

 "We're still not sure of how. But we do know you have been carrying for about six weeks now." She stated. He couldn't believe it. A baby? But he's only sixteen! He pouted in deep thought. Lance didn't know whether he wanted to breakdown and cry or be excited about this. 

 

 "Look," Allura said sternly. "Perhaps if you don't want to carry the fetus to full term, we could always get rid of it." The blue paladin let it sink in. He didn't know why but he didn't like the idea of getting rid of...the baby? Should he even call it that? The teen bit his lip. 

 

 He found it kinda _ironic_ and _cliché_ of how he's pregnant as a teenager. The thought made him crack a tiny smile. Yeah, it's gonna be chaotic, especially when he tells the others. 

 

 "Lance?" Oh yeah. He forgot Allura and Coran were still there. He looked at the princess, worry still etched on her graceful features. 

 

 "If you want, you don't have to keep it. I will understand your reasoning if that's-" she got cutoff. 

 

 "I want to keep them, Allura." Lance said, a bright grin on his face. Even the princess had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't delusional. Coran coughed, getting the attention of the other two, well, _three_. 

 

 "Are you sure, Lance? Being a child is one thing but expecting one? That's completely different." Coran questioned with a tilt of his head. Lance nodded. 

 

 "I'm positive." No pun intended. 

 

 Now, it was Allura's turn to question his choice. 

 

 "Why? You're still young, Lance. Having a child at your age is risky and quite dangerous." Concern was in her tone as she spoke. Lance sighed softly.

 

 "I know that. But if I were to Do the opposite, I'm taking someone's life. Someone who's innocent and didn't anything. At least, that's what my mom told me." He grinned so widely he thought his mouth would get stuck like that. Of course, it was just as contagious as Hunk's. 

 

 Allura gave a sigh but nonetheless smiled anyway. "I see. But always remember. Children are sacred beings and should be treated as such. Needless to say," she grabbed the boy's hand, her warmth radiating off of her own. 

 

 "Congratulations, Lance. You're going to be a parent." The teen blushed. 

 

 

 

 When Lance entered his room later in the evening, he couldn't help but to lie on his bed. Ever since he found out that he's having a kid, he couldn't keep his hands off his stomach. Weird but he didn't mind. 

 

 Hell, he even pulled up his shirt, his hands all over the tiny bump he just now noticed. He was mesmerized by it. A baby. And he was gonna be a Dad soon. Strange but suitable.

 

 That night, Lance dreamed of being with his unborn son or daughter in the future, a smile on his sleeping form. 

 

 

_**• • •** _

 

 

By the time he finished, Lance saw Kyle and Violet leaning on each other as they slept soundly. He then saw Keith slowly about to fall asleep. He chuckled.

 

 "Keeeeith." He whispered. No response.

 

 "Keeeeeeeith." Nope. Nothing.

 

 "Keith!" The blue-eyed man exclaimed in a whisper, causing his husband to arubtly sit up. The red paladin groggily looked at Lance, a frown on his tires face. 

 

 "Hmmm?" He mumbled. Lance pointed downward at the children asleep in between them. Keith sighed softly. 

 

 

 "I've got Kyle." 

 

 

 "And I have Violet." 

 

 Keith stood up, carefully picking up his son off the bed and holding him against his firm chest. The two left the room as Lance lifted his daughter just enough so he could slip underneath the blanket. She squirmed for a second, soon settling after she got comfortable. 

 

 "Night night, Vi." The man said softly, pressing a kiss against her forehead before leaving the room. As he shut the door with a soft thud, Keith walked out of Kyle's room at the same time. 

 

 The couple stared at each for a moment, laughing silently as the coincidence. They made their way to their own room and settled down for the night. 

 

 

 

_Until next time._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is a wrap! Huzzah! Anyways, have a good day/afternoon/evening where ever you may be and thanks. 
> 
> Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory lane: an imaginary path throughout the nostalgiacally remembered past - usually used in phrases such as a "walk down memory lane"
> 
> (Random definition...I know)
> 
> Lance remembers the "fateful night" where he told the other Kogane his little "secret". Quite frankly, how quickly it went to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been extremely busy lately. I still don't understand how I manage to update this story on time and not my other work...lol. Between preparing for highschool and an unwise decision of studying multiple books at once, I still manage to kinda do my thing with this fic. 
> 
> I'm utterly shocked at myself. But! Nobody cares about that so, third chapter is a go!
> 
> Aaaaaaand....
> 
>  
> 
> ACTION!

 Ah, nostalgia. A sentimental longing or wistful affection for the past, typically for a period or place with happy personal associations. Great feeling, right? In this scenario for Lance McClain-Kogane, not so much.

 

 Of course he missed the days of being a teenage boy who was overly excited about fighting against an alien race. _Aliens_. That's all he dreamed about when he was younger, except, without the idea of becoming a parent at _only_ sixteen. 

 

 The irony.

 

 Still, he never regretted the decision of keeping the unborn baby, that is, until the day he was born. That's another story for another time. The man laughed at the thought. And here he is nearly a decade later. Two beautiful and wonderful children with one on their way and a handsome husband. 

 

 Lance thought back to when Kyle was a baby, a newborn who had the ability to pierce a window with his endless crying. To think, all of the danger and sacrifices he made just to bring someone so mesmerizing into the world. (Well...space at the time but no matter.) 

 

 Yet, he still can't but help to think back on the day he told Keith he was expecting. Lance sighed, already getting bummed out about the whole ordeal. He still couldn't understand why it made him upset. 

 

 Then, the memory hit him like a rock.

 

 That evening in the Castle of Lions didn't end so well between them. No one was hurt physically, but on the emotional end of the spectrum, both parties suffered greatly. 

 

 

• • •

 

 To say the blue paladin was excited was a huge understatement. Sure, morning sickness is kinda of a buzzkill BUT he couldn't be any happier than he was at the moment. Lance was even eager for their daily (nightly? Can you even tell in space?) training.

 

 That was a first. He'd usually complain and whine like a baby (no pun intended), getting dragged out of his room by one of the other paladins or the princess herself. Ever since he found out he was expecting two weeks in advance, Lance maintained a grin on his face, even on the days he felt like utter _shit_. 

 

 Two weeks ago he was just six weeks along now eight. So that means he's...uh...how many months is right weeks?

 

 .

 

 ..

 

 ...

 

 Oh! Two months. Lance felt slightly disappointed at himself for not figuring that out quickly. Oh well. The teen focused on the task at hand, unconsciously playing with the ring on his finger. Coran made the small band as a way to conceal his pregnancy from the others for the time being. Of course, the Altean couldn't go without the extra " _beauty_ " and added a green gemstone. 

 

 Ok, now Lance was getting distracted. Team Voltron's training exercise this time around was another basic (and overlearned) skill. Dodging. From the countless missions, the paladins already knew how to dodge, however, arguing with a princess wasn't a wise route to go. 

 

 Drones encircled the five paladins, each one of them avoiding the lasers and used their shields to deflect oncoming attacks. Lance was kept on his toes. Back and forth. Left and right. Sidestep. Repeat. Eventually, the teen got winded, having stopped moving to catch his breath. 

 

 Yes, he was aware of the training sequence still being active. No, he wasn't aware of the laser shot directly at him. 

 

 "Lance!" Shiro yelled.

 

 Snapping his head up, Lance watched as the blast hurdled its way towards him. Great. Now, he screwed up. He screwed up _bad_. He braced for the impact but it never came. Instead, he sees a familiar mullet in front of him. Keith managed to deflect the shot before it made contact with the other teen. Lance was...surprised to say the least.

 

 "End training sequence." Allura's soothing voice said over the speakers. 

 

 The five paladins released relieved sighs, either collapsing onto the floor (ahem Hunk) or desperately trying to catch their breath. At least Lance wasn't sticking out like a sore thumb. 

 

 He panted the heaviest and found it harder to breathe. The teen wasn't too concerned but in the control room, Allura and Coran are. Shiro came up behind the boy, gently placing a had on his back. 

 

 "You alright there, kiddo?" He asked with a grin. When he looked up, Lance met gray eyes with his own and nodded in response. 

 

 "Yeah, I'm fine." (Lies!) "Just...trying to...catch...my.....breath." The blue paladin replied in between breaths. The older man didn't look quite convinced but he shook it off. Shiro gave the teen a pat on the back before walking away. 

 

 "Paladins, today's training session is over." Allura said over the speakers. The paladins gave out of breath cheers. Lance took a glance at Keith, who pulled off his helmet and conversed with Shiro. Knowing him, he bet the other was going to train... _again_.   

 

 With one final deep breath, Lance stood back up to his full height and exited the training deck. By now, his helmet was pulled off his head as he made his way to his room, only to he stopped by Coran. The Altean stroked his mustache.

 

 "How's the ring working for you, Lance? Does it fit well? Work well? Or perhaps I should ask," he paused, leaning his face close to the teen's. "Do you feel well?!" He exclaimed.

 

 Lance blinked a few times. Now that the adrenaline from the exercise ceased, nausea made its appearance wide and known. 

 

 Perfect.

 

 "I feel alright. Why do you ask?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Heyelled internally. He completely forgot how the princess and Coran could see everything they did on the training deck from its control room. 

 

 Coran squinted his eyes in an " _intimidating_ " manner. 

 

 "For someone who's _alright_ , you look awfully pale. Be happy I won't tell the princess about this because she will not hesitate to stop you from training with the others." 

 

 Lance frowned. "Why would she do that?" _Another stupid question...You're on fire today, Lance!_ His conscious yelled. He swore he saw a vein popping out of the Altean's forehead. 

 

 "To put this simply," he paused, clearing his throat before saying, "P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T!" Coran yelled each letter with a poke to the paladin's stomach to prove his point. Lance rolled his eyes. Yeah, he knew that already, doesn't mean the mechanic had to yell it. 

 

  _Jeez..._

 

Coran felt the necessity to keep his finger there, only to have it removed by Lance's hand. The Altean man huffed as he rubbed his temples in frustration. 

 

 "Look, Lance. Your _condition_ will physically slow you down. For example, on the training deck, you had to stop to catch your breath, correct?" The teen nodded.

 

 "I may need to tinker with the ring more so that way _that_ doesn't happen if you're on a mission. The other paladins shouldn't have to worry but so much about you if this band can prevent things like this in the future."

 

 Coran motioned to the silver ring on the teen's ring finger. "May I have this, Lance? I'll be sure to return it once I've made modifications." Lance just gave a nod, the nausea he felt begging to be noticed. He slid the ring off and placed it gently on the gloved hand.

 

 The Altean used his other hand to ruffle the blue paladin's hair. "Rest up, my boy. You're going to need it." He said with a grin, leaving the teen in the middle of the long stretched hallway of the ship. Lance sighed as he walked straight to his room, not aware of the two figures following close behind.

 

 

 

 Unlike the other three, Shiro and Keith remained in the training deck. They talked amongst themselves like a father and son conversation.

 

 "I liked what you did out there today, Keith." Shiro said with a grin. The red paladin raised an eyebrow. 

 

 "What do you mean?" Shiro rolled his eyes in a playful manner. 

 

 "I meant when you protected Lance from that shot earlier when he wasn't able to dodge it. Nice job." Keith instantly blushed, turning his gaze away from the black paladin. 

 

 "I-I mean that's what t-teamwork is for, r-right?" He stammered, only to receive a lively chuckle. 

 

 "It is. But, it was more of a 'damsel in distress' situation. Especially since he's the 'damsel' you've been pining after for a long time." Keith grumbled as his blush got even deeper, Shiro laughing. 

 

 Once the man stopped his obnoxious laughter, he looked at Keith with more serious eyes. 

 

 "Did you notice how he stopped suddenly?" Keith turned around once again to face the leader. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

 

 Shiro sighed. "I mean when that drone shot at him, Keith. He stopped midway and was completely out of breath by the time the sequence ended." Keith watched as the black paladin's face went from serious to worried. 

 

 The red paladin released a sigh. "It's probably nothing, Shiro." The other wasn't convinced.

 

 "I don't think so. How about you ask him when you get the chance?" Before he got the chance, Shiro gave the teen a pat on the back and left the training deck. Keith rolled his eyes and pulled out his bayard. 

 

 "Begin training sequence, level 3."

 

 

 

 After Lance finished throwing up his guts for the first time today, he laid on his bed in misery. A knock was heard at his door before he could even close his eyes. The poor paladin groaned, heaving himself from the comfortable mattress.

 

 He leaned his head against the wall. "Who is it?" Lance asked groggily.

 

 "It's Hunk and I. We're coming in." 

 

 The door opened to reveal the yellow and green paladins, both out of their armors and in pajamas instead. Lance stammered back to his bed and practically belly flopped onto it. Hunk and Pidge walked in, the door closing with a soft ' _hiss_ ' behind them.  

 

 The Garrison trio remained in an awkward silence, at least, until Hunk broke it. 

 

 "You ok, Lance? You've been acting weird since training this morning." The yellow paladin stayed with a small pout. Pidge sighed a deep sigh.

 

 "Hunk's right. You're gonna tell us what's wrong?" She asked. Lance was silent for a little longer, sinking his face further into his pillow to hide the blush that was forming on his freckled cheeks.

 

 " _Em prangan_." He mumbled into the pillow. Pidge and Hunk both raised an eyebrow. 

 

 "What? You're pagan??" Hunk questioned before getting a mild groan in response. This time, Lance sat up with a huge blush sitting on his face.

 

 _Just...be straightforward because they'll find out anyway._ He told himself. The blue paladin moved so he was closer to the edge of the bed, now lying on his stomach as he looked at the other two paladins in front of him.

 

 "I'm pregnant." See? Straightforward and easy....right?

 

 One tick.

 

 

 Two ticks..

 

 

 Three ticks...

 

 

 "WHAT?!" Hunk and Pidge yelled in unison, causing Lance to wince. He wasn't quite expecting that reaction but quickly recovered. The blue paladin now wore a sheepish smile on his face, pulling up the shoulder of his gray pullover sweater. 

 

 

 Pidge began to stutter, trying to find the right words. In all of his time of knowing the smart girl, Lance is amused to see her flustered. She cleared her throat.

 

 "Pregnant as in...there's a baby growing inside of you and in nine months he or she will be born??" Yes, Pidge felt stupid for asking but she wasn't quite sure. Since they're in space, there was a possibility that Lance could be " _pregnant_ " with an alien parasite that's using him as a host! 

 

 Yeah...that's far fetched.

 

 Lance gave a nod. Hunk shook his head as if to release himself from his trance of shock. 

 

 "If there's a baby inside of you, why are you lying on your stomach?" Lance rolled his eyes. Hunk. He loved the big guy. Just. Not. When. He. Asks. Weird. Or. Stupid. Questions. 

 

 "Because, Hunk, I'm not showing...well...yet. Plus, my stomach's as flat as a pancake." Lance replied with a chuckle. 

 

 "Oh. Well," the yellow paladin paused, pulling the blue paladin off of his bed and embracing the latter. "Congratulations, buddy!" He exclaimed as he bear hugged the smaller teen.

 

 "Thanks. But, Hunk....you're kinda crushing me, dude." Lance muttered. Hunk's eyes opened wide like an owl's as he released his tight grip. 

 

 "I'm sorry! Did I hurt the baby?? God, I hope I didn't!" The yellow paladin said frantically. Pidge and Lance both exchanged a look. The blue paladin rolled his eyes.

 

 "No, you didn't. Just...chill." Lance said, patting the other's back comfortingly. 

 

 "Who's the _father_ , _Lance_?" Pidge asked, a smirk on her face and a mischevious look in her eye. Lance blushed as he nibbled on husband bottom lip. 

 

 "U-Uh...hmm...I uh..." he paused, taking a deep breath before blurring out, "It's Keith!" 

 

 More silence.

 

 When Lance looked up, he saw two pairs of wide eyes. Welp, looks like he broke them. At least they didn't tell this time. Pidge cleared her throat, the smirk appearing once again her face.

 

 "Is that so? Gotta say, I didn't think you'd be such a power bottom!" 

 

 "PIDGE!" Both Hunk and Lance yelled. The Cuban boy has never been so embarrassed in his life. 

 

 Note to self: never EVER tell your friends (especially gremlins) about your pregnancy...eVER.

 

 "Did you tell him, yet?" This time, Hunk asked. Lance looked down at his knees and shook his head. The other two gave each other a glance before looking back at the blue paladin. 

 

 "Well, here's how you should do it." Pidge said, her and Hunk moving next to the pregnant teen, coming up with a plan on how to tell _you know who._

 

 

 

 

Keith walked down the ship's hallway, sweaty and exhausted as the red paladin headed for his room. By the time he got there, he wasn't expecting to see his long time crush standing next to his room door. 

 

 Lance looked up, seeing Keith stopped and staring at him. He knew he was blushing and was thankful for the dim lighting in the hallway. 

 

 From a distance, he saw Hunk and Pidge hiding behind a corner, giving him thumbs up and support. He gave a small nod. 

 

 "Hey, Keith. Can we...talk for a minute?" He asked sheepishly, shifting his weight and fumbling with his fingers. The red paladin couldn't help to stare. Keith found it rather adorable how the blue-eyed teen shifted nervously in his spot. He couldn't bite back the blush on his cheeks either. 

 

 Instead of staying silent, Keith spoke up. 

 

 "Sure. In my room?" Lance nodded. Keith stepped up to him and walked in, gesturing for the other paladin to follow. 

 

 They both now sat on his bed, awkwardly staring at other parts of the room other than each other. It was an uncomfortable silence at that. Keith sighed deeply. 

 

 "What did you need to talk to me about?" The black-haired teen asked gently. Lance fiddled with his hands still avoiding eye contact with those violet eyes he grew to adore. Instead of being subtle, he went for a straightforward approach. He took a deep breath. 

 

 "I'm pregnant." 

 

 Silence filled the room once more. That is, until minutes later, the two paladins began to argue. They went back and forth nonstop. Both yelled, yet, both were thankful for the soundproof walls surrounding them. 

 

 They didn't know why they snapped at each other. It just happened. Finally having enough of it, Lance stormed out of Keith's room, already in tears as he ran down the hallway. He ran past Hunk and Pidge who called for him. 

 

 He didn't care. He just ran. 

 

 Keith desperately hated himself at the moment. He wanted nothing more than to hit something. To release these emotions, he ran in the opposite direction to the training deck. 

 

 Once he was there, he put the sequence onto the highest level, not even trying to fight back. Eventually, it ended and left the red paladin on the floor, exhausted and beaten. 

 

 Lance on the other hand curled himself up on top of his lion's metal paw, crying his eyes out. 

 

 

 That night in the Castle of Lions didn't end well. It was chaotic and destructive. 

 

 

• • •

 

 

 Lance wasn't aware he was crying, until he felt the tears on his hand. He desperately wiped them away. Even if he did, they still kept falling. The man didn't know why he was getting worked up on something that occurred years ago. He moved passed that but it still haunts him. 

 

 What stopped him from releasing a sob was a pair of strong arms that wrapped themselves around him. 

 

 "Keith?" 

 

 He felt a nod from the back of his neck. 

 

 "What's wrong? You were fine this morning." Keith asked, voice laced with concern. Lance knew he could lie. For crying out loud, it was rare he cried. 

 

 "I was thinking about something is all. Don't worry." Keith only pulled him closer to his firm chest, pressing a soft kiss to the other's neck. 

 

 "I'm already worried." He paused, placing his head on his husband's shoulder. "You're thinking about the night you told me?" The black-haired man only felt guilty when he received a nod. 

 

 He pulled Lance so close to him that the other was now resting against on his lap. They stayed like that, cuddled in each other's arms and embracing one another's warmth. Soon enough, Lance stopped crying altogether and instead let the other man embrace him. 

 

 He knew how Keith felt guilty about it and hated to bring it up. They stayed in a comfortable silence, until the blue-eyed man spoke up. 

 

 "I love you, Keith. Thank you for comforting me." He said with a chuckle. Lance grew satisfied when the other laughed as well. After nearly a decade of being together, they didn't need words to comfort each other. Just being together was just enough. 

 

 "I love you more. Nothing can change that, you hear?" Keith said seriously. Lance moved off of his husband's lap. He gently pushed the other man onto his back and laid his head on Keith's chest. He smiled when his husband wrapped his arms around him once again. 

 

 "I know, Keith...I know." 

 

 

_Love is infinite; it can be shared forever and be given as much or as little._

 

 

_Until next time.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand SCENE! That's the end of chapter 3! I'm sorry for the klangst that was going on during the past section BUT I couldn't avoid it. Oopsie. 
> 
> Okie, until next time! Stay fresh!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night part 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with New Generation updates! So, I've decided to split this one particular section of the story into two or three seperate parts; each being its own section. Why? I didn't want it being too long now. Ok, enjoy the chapter!

 Lance sighed deeply.

 

 It's Friday and school let out like normal. When he went to pick up his kids from the bus stop, they looked at him with wide smiles. He was afraid their faces might split open. 

 

 However.

 

 Once the three of them arrived back at the house, let the gremlin reign begin. Kyle and Violet dropped their bookbags in their rooms and were soon back downstairs, already dressed in comfortable house clothing.

 

 Violet ran to the other side of the living room and grabbed board games her little hands could reach. Kyle on the other hand ran to the basement, eventually coming back up with an excessive amount of pillows and blankets.

 

 Lance didn't mind them running about, just as long as nothing was broken and no one was hurt, he was fine with it otherwise. That means "mama bear" would make an appearance. 

 

 At the moment, he stood close to one of the couches as he rubbed his temples and sighed for the hundredth time that day. Again, it wasn't the other two who decided to cause chaos; it was the unborn gremlin that made a fuss.

 

 The child that was still growing inside of him moved all over the place and kicked him in places Lance didn't even know their little feet could reach. Yes, it was comforting to know they were ok. No, it wasn't ok the chestnut-haired male had to deal with the relestness of his children. 

 

 God help him now.

 

  Keith unlocked the door to his favorite place of all; home. He loved his job but couldn't help but to miss his family, the one he helped to create. It still warms his heart and it keeps him going throughout the day. Even when things got stressful, thinking about them was just enough to fulfill the sense of longing he might get.

 

 He poked his head through, raising an eyebrow. The living room was (as Kyle would say) "under construction". Pillows and blankets are thrown about and the kids were running back and forth, only adding to the chaos.

 

 The black-haired man fully stepped into the house and closed the door gently behind him. He saw his husband standing there as the latter rubbed the bridge of his nose. After a long time of being together, Keith noticed whenever the other got stressed, he'd either freak out or rub his temples.

 

 A smirk appeared on his face. Keith dropped his work bag onto the nearby couch and snuck up on his lover, laughing once he heard him yelp in surprise. 

 

 Lance turned around in one swift motion, blue eyes wide with utter shock. 

 

 "Keith! What the _hell_? Why'd you do that?" Lance pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. The man shrugged.

 

 "Surprise!" Keith said, arms wide open. Lance eyed him before giving in, sighing in relief at the man's warmth. Another good part of Lance's day: cuddles from his husband. The couple eventually separated, just in time for Violet and Kyle to come running in like bullets. 

 

 Lance seated himself on the couch, again, just in time to avoid being bombarded by the two. Keith, however, wasn't so lucky. Violet jumped into his arms, while Kyle wrapped his arms around his dad's legs. 

 

 Keith soon lost his balance and went falling into the pile of pillows and blankets. Lance watched the whole ordeal, nervous as hell when none of them moved. He bit his lip, ready to call for help but heard laughter from the floor. 

 

 Keith pulled Kyle and Violet closer to his chest as the three of them laughed like no tomorrow. Lance rolled his eyes. 

 

 "Don't forget, Huncle and Aunt Pidgey are coming for the night." The blue-eyed man stated, smirking when Kyle sat up first. 

 

 "What about Shanelle and Paige? Are they coming too?" Lance shook his head. 

 

 "Not this week but we're gonna see them soon, ok?" Kyle visibly pouted but gave a nod anyway. 

 

 *Shanelle is the six year old daughter of Hunk and Shay. The guy finally proposed before they came back to Earth. Paige is the eleven year old adoptive daughter of Pidge who she adopted after they came back*

 

 Violet wiggled her way out of her dad's arms and scurried over to her papa. She looked up at him with big purple eyes. 

 

 "Can we watch a movie, Papa?" Violet batted her eyelashes innocently. Lance knew he couldn't resist those eyes. 

 

 "We'll see. But, we're not doing anything until this place is organized and you two are dressed." Lance said, resisting the urge to smile when he saw the siblings race each other upstairs. 

 

 Keith got off the floor and sat next to his partner, only to lay his head gently on the other's round abdomen. Lance pulled out the ponytail holder from his husband's hair and ran his fingers through it. 

 

 "Whoa," Keith paused, looking up at his husband who had an eyebrow raised. "Were they like this the whole time?" He asked. Lance nodded. 

 

 "Yep, even before you got home. The little gremlin wouldn't stop moving or kicking me, not that i mind. It's just...inconvenient when you're trying to focus on not getting the house destroyed." 

 

 Keith chuckled. "They're your kids. Energetic just like you." As much as he wanted to, Lance didn't pull the other's hair in frustration. 

 

 Yep, another Friday night.

 

 

. . .  

 

 As Lance placed the final plate onto the table, the doorbell rang throughout the house. He heard the running footsteps of Kyle and Violet. Lance, however slower and pregnant, managed to make it to the door before they did.

 

 As a safety precaution, he looked through the peek hole, smiling when he saw his two best friends. He opened the door and tried his best not to jump on the them. 

 

 Hunk gave a big grin, passing the pan he held in his hands over to Pidge and giving the blue-eyes man a huge bear hug. 

 

 "Lance! I've missed you, buddy!" Although it was sweet, it was also innacurrate. The trio saw one another everyday at work. Lance only giggled.

 

 "I can tell. But, Hunk...can't. Breathe." He stuttered out, getting released gently and met with wide eyes. 

 

 "I-I'm sorry! I completely forgot! Is the baby ok??" Lance couldn't help but to laugh at the familiarity of the situation. Hunk did and said the exact same thing when he spilled the beans years ago. Good times.

 

 Instead of answering verbally, Lance took the bigger man's hand and placed it on his belly. He laughed when he saw his best friend's expression of utter shock. 

 

 "What do you think?" He said in between chuckles, releasing the other's hand. Pidge rolled her eyes but laughed anyway, handing the pan back to Hunk. 

 

 "Well, third time's a charm, am I right, Lance?" The latter blushed, moving to the side to let the other two adults in. He closed the door behind them and was about to warn them. It was too late. 

 

 Violet was first this time, jumping into Pidge's arms with glee. Kyle waited until Hunk set the pan down onto the table before bombarding him like his sister did to their aunt. 

 

 Hunk returned the hug from his nephew with a grin. 

 

 "It's great to see you again, Kyle. Has your papa been behaving?" Lance looked at him, glaring at the man. 

 

 Kyle met his eyes with his dad, nodding in response.

 

 "Uh huh! Papa tells us bedtime stories when he can and tells about being a paladin of Voltron! It's awesome!" The black-haired boy exclaimed excitedly. Hunk chuckled. 

 

 "Is that so? Well, I might have to listen to these stories myself then, right Lance?" The chestnut-haired man stuck his tongue out at his son, receiving it back. Like father like son, the two broke out into a fit of laughter. 

 

 To answer Hunk's question, Lance gave a nod. Pidge held her niece, slightly grimacing at how heavy she was for someone so small. Keith came downstairs, hair pulled into a ponytail and dressed more casually. 

 

 Hunk and Pidge gave the latter a smile each.

 

 "Keith Kogane! Mr. Kogane, father to three gremlins. What's up?" Pidge said, her smile becoming a smirk. Keith stuck out his tongue, wrapping his arms around his lover.

 

 "Nothing much, Pidge. However, you're the reason they're gremlins in the first place." Pidge placed a hand on her chest, gasping dramatically. 

 

 "Me? I don't remember doing such a thing!" Lance raised an eyebrow. 

 

 "Really? You're the biggest gremlin of them all, Katie! Of course they're gonna take after you." He said with a chuckle. 

 

 "Well played, McClain. Well played." The woman couldn't resist laughing. 

 

 

 After Hunk and Pidge settled in for the night, everyone all took a place on the floor. Even Lance joined the others despite the baby's protesting. He sat alongside the other two of the Garrison trio. 

 

 Keith sat next to his lover and the children beside him. The six of them formed a circle with board games in the middle and treats beside the group. 

 

 Lance bent over, aware of the protective hand on his back as he did so. Yes, the unborn baby was again protesting at the odd angle but the man ignored them (for now) in favor of pulling a board game from the pile.

 

 He managed to pull out Monoply before sitting back up. Lance leaned on Keith for support, who gladly accepted. Hunk gently took the game from his longtime pal and opened the box, Kyle and Violet eager to start. 

 

 The yellow paladin gave a sigh, the board set and pieces in place. He looked at the rest of the group with a grin.

 

 "Let the games begin." 

 

 

 

_Ohana means family. This is my family. I found it all on my own.  It's little and broken but still good. Yeah, still good._

 

_Until next time.._

 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be wondering:
> 
> "Uh, Vani, where's the past?"
> 
> Haha funny story! That would've made this chapter too long. Not only that, I wanted to get this out before i got too busy. Next chapter is definitely going back into the past. 
> 
> As I said in my first set of notes, I'm splitting this section into two or three separate ones for you convenience. Anyways, thanks for reading and Vani's out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the fun begin! Friday nights in the Kogane household are always fun when you have your friends to join you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I'm back with chapter 5! And yes, I deleted my author's note because it was no longer needed. I posted the story on Wattpad. If you wanna check it out there (because some things are different and extended) feel free. My username is Yumi_LilyG there on Wattpad. Okie, here's chapter 5!

  A few hours passed as the initial excitement began to die down. Kyle and Violet both fell asleep, earning silent coos from their aunt and uncle. If he was being honest, Lance was slowly falling asleep too. The baby inside of him tired him out and he still has an appointment to get to the next day. With a little help, he stood up and grabbed his children off of the floor, one of them in either of his arms. 

 

 Hunk, being the gentleman that he is, wasn't too far behind, gently taking one of the kids out of Lance's hands. The blue-eyed man gave him a tired smile.

 

 "Thanks, Hunk. You're the best." He said groggily. Hunk chuckled. "You tell me that WAY too much." The yellow and blue paladins made their way upstairs, settling Kyle and Violet on their beds in their respective rooms. 

 

 As Lance waddled back over to the staircase, Hunk stopped him before he could go down a step. 

 

 "Lance, wait." He said. The blue-eyed man turned, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He tilted his head in confusion. 

 

 "What is it, bud?" Hunk walked over to the blue paladin, scooping him up in his arms as the younger male released a yelp in surprise. The yellow paladin chuckled.

 

 "Hey! I can walk perfectly fine on my own!" Lance exclaimed, pouting as he crossed his arms. Hunk shook his head. 

 

 "Not when you're tired. I see it in your eyes, Lance. It'll be this one time." Lance pondered it for a moment, uncrossing his arms as he held onto Hunk's pajama shirt tightly. 

 

 "Fine." 

 

 The two men managed their way back to the living room, Hunk setting Lance down on the floor next to Keith. He then sat himself next to Pidge, who was messing around with one of the board games.

 

 "I have an idea." The green paladin piped up. Lance, Keith, and Hunk gave her their full attention. The woman cleared her throat before continuing. 

 

 "Why don't we share our favorite memories while we wait for Shiro, Allura, and Coran to arrive? It'll kill time." She blurted with a shrug. 

 

 "Psh, why not?" Keith, who was beginning to grow impatient, agreed instantly. Pidge sat up, leaning on the couch behind her. 

 

 "Alright then," she glanced between Hunk and Lance, a mischievous look on her face. "Remember the day we went to the spacemall and got baby clothes?" Keith raised an eyebrow, looking down at his lover, who blushed fifty shades of red.

 

 "I don't remember that. When did you guys do that?" Pidge face palmed.

 

 "You weren't there with us because you went with Shiro and Coran elsewhere. Us three, on the other hand, bought baby clothes and stuff for Kyle." 

 

 

• • •

 

 Lance sat on the edge of his bed, one hand unconsciously rubbing his slightly rounded abdomen. It became a habit but he didn't mind. His mind was elsewhere when there was brief knock on the door.

 

 Before he can even say "come in", the person (well people) on the other side entered the space, one sitting directly next to him while the other sat on the floor. 

 

 Hunk rubbed the teen's back, allowing the blue paladin to lean against him. The Garrison trio remained in an uncomfortable silence, tension filling the atmosphere.

 

 Pidge, who prefers quiet when she's alone, absolutely hated it at the moment. Nearly three weeks has passed since the argument between Lance and Keith. The two avoided each other like a plague and no one questioned it. 

 

 Missions went surprisingly  smoothly, even when the paladins had to form Voltron. Eventually, Shiro found out last about the expecting blue paladin, concerned but otherwise ok with it like the others, well, minus one.

 

 Pidge hates how Lance, the happiest person she knows, has taken to eating separate from the group if he can or going to bed much earlier than everyone else. For what? Just to avoid the person he has feelings for, which honestly sucks. 

 

 She felt like she had to do something in order to see the same Lance she knows and came to care for. The green paladin stood up, hand on her hip and a look of pure determination on her face. 

 

 "Look, I'm not gonna sit here and watch the situation get worse." She paused, gaining the attention of the other two paladins. "Lance, you made a choice that's risky and dangerous as hell. Nobody can change that. Don't let whatever Keith said get to you." 

 

 Pidge took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "He probably didn't even mean any of it. We'll just wait and see. But for now," the girl grinned, pushing the spectacles further up her face.

 

 "I'm gonna get the Lance who's always happy and who's joy is pretty damn contagious back. No matter how I do it, it's gonna get done." The green paladin made her way to the door, stopping just before she made her exit.

 

 "Just for the record, you might wanna be dressed in something comfortable." With that, Pidge left the other two paladins in Lance's room, both confused and clueless. 

 

 "What's with her all of a sudden?" Lance questioned, tilting his head to one side as he let his hand rest in his lap. Hunk shrugged.

 

 "I don't know man. Knowing her, it's gonna be something we least expect." Lance sighed deeply, standing up and stretching for a second. He walked over to the closet, stopping when he heard a gasp.

 

 The blue paladin turned to look at Hunk, who held a crooked grin on his face. Lance raised an eyebrow. 

 

 "Uh, Hunk? What is it?" The yellow paladin shook his head, shaking himself out of his trance. 

 

 "You're showing, Lance!" He exclaimed. The blue paladin had a look of confusion before the information sunk in. He chuckled and turned to his side, lifting up his shirt just enough to expose his abdomen.

 

 He looked at Hunk with a shy smile, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Lance then pulled his shirt back down and bit his bottom lip from embarrassment. 

 

 "Uh...yeah. I wanted to tell you and Pidge earlier but I never got the chance till now." He then groaned. "And I forgot that Pidge isn't here." 

 

 The intercom on the ship crackled to life, causing the yellow and blue paladins to jump in surprise. 

 

 Allura's voice came over the speakers. 

 

 " _Paladins, I wish to inform you of a necessary stop. We are in need of a restock of supplies. Please report to the common room_." 

 

 Lance and Hunk raised an eyebrow, the yellow paladin standing up from the mattress and stopped in front of the door. He turned to the blue-eyed teen.

 

 "Well, if Pidge is up to something, then this might be it. I'll see you in a bit, bud." Hunk stated, grinning at the other before he left the room. 

 

 

 

 

 The five paladins all sat on the couches, the Garrison trio next to one another while Shiro sat with Keith. It wasn't too long before Allura and Coran entered the common room.

 

 She greeted the paladins with a smile.

 

 "Thank you all for coming here. To complete this mission in particular, I'm going to separate you five." The princess gave a side glance at Pidge, who winked back at her. Allura nodded.

 

 "Keith and Shiro are in charge of the more complex supplies, which is why Coran will assist you both." The two paladins nodded. "Hunk, Pidge, and Lance are in charge of the _basic_ needs." The trio nodded also.

 

 She turned to the paladins. "Any questions?" She asked. Shiro spoke up. "Will our lions be needed, princess?" Allura shook her head. 

 

 "No, they are not needed. The ships we have in the hangar will be used instead as the tasks are simple and won't require them. However in case something were to go wrong, I'll be here at the castle." The princess stated in finality. The black paladin gave another nod in understanding, turning to Keith with a look of concern. 

  

 He noticed how the red paladin has been spacing out (hehe no pun intended...sorry..) lately, especially when his love interest is in the room at the same time. Shiro noted to himself to ask the latter at a later time, his mind focusing on the task being given. 

 

 "That is all. Remember paladins, if anything goes wrong, I'll be here at the castle in case something happens." She looked at the five, especilly at Pidge, who wore a mischevious look on her face and could barely sit still. The princess wanted to laugh but that would give her away for what her and the green paladin planned. 

 

 "I will see you all at a later time. Good luck and be careful, paladins." Allura advised, leaving Coran and the paladins of Voltron (ha, sounds like a band name) in the common room. The royal adviser turned to the group, sighing deeply before ushering them. 

 

 "Come along, now. Wouldn't want to delay any further." 

 

 

 

 

 The group of six entered the hangar, separating themselves into the small groups Allura told them to. Of course the Garrison trio stuck together while Shrio, Coran, and Keith were another set of three. The royal adviser marveled at the paladins, clear excitement on his face. 

 

 "Alright. Keith and Shiro are with me while you three take care of the _basic_ needs for the ship. We will meet back here in the hangar once we all completed our assigned task and from there, Allura will tell us what to do." Lance raised an eyebrow, turning to Hunk, the yellow paladin giving him a shrug in return. 

 

 The blue paladin spoke up. 

 

 "What _exactly_ are we getting here, Coran?" The mechanic began to stutter over his words, pulling at the collar of his clothing. 

 

 "Well, you see, Lance. Um...ask Pidge when you're on your way there! She'll explain what you need to do." The teen wasn't quite convinced but shrugged it off. Lance wasn't aware of the longing stare he received from the other side of the room, joining Hunk and Pidge happily onto the aircraft. Keith watched, fighting the urge to smile when the blue paladin did. 

 

 What knocked him out of his daydream was Shiro placing a hand on his shoulder. The black paladin gave the teen a concerned look. 

 

 "Are you ok, Keith? You seem out of it."The man inquired gently, getting an unsure nod in response. "I'm fine, Shiro. Just...thinking, I guess." Keith answered, following Coran into the ship. Shiro knew the red paladin all too well. The teen made it known when he wasn't just fine. The man sighed, entering the ship alongside the other two males. 

 

 " _Take care, paladins and Coran. I'm opening the doors to the hangar now._ " Allura affirmed, the hangar doors opening with a 'hiss'. 

 

 The six were off, heading in completely different directions. 

 

 

 

 

 

 Lance watched as the stars passed by through the window, slowly beginning to nod off, every once in a while snapping his head back up. He heard a laugh from beside him, turning his head in an attempt to glare at his fellow paladin. The blue-eyed teen raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

 

 "What's so funny? Huh, Hunk?" He mused. The yellow paladin kept his eyes forward, shaking his head. "It's nothing, Lance. Just, relax." Lance wasn't convinced whatsoever, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. 

 

 "Where are we going anyway? What does Allura mean by _basic needs_ , huh?" Lance mimicked, his bottom lip sticking out even further as he slouch in his seat. Pidge rolled her eyes and spoke up. 

 

 "We're going to the spacemall, Lance. By _basic needs_ , she means baby stuff or something like that." The green paladin shrugged, Lance even more confused than before. "Baby stuff? Why would she need that?" Pidge tried to stifle her laughter but it escaped the girl anyway. The brunette teen pouted again, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Once the spectacled girl controlled her laughing fit, she took a deep breath and sighed gently. 

 

 "It's for you, dummy. The only person of our team that's having a kid is you after all. Jeez, I knew you were an idiot but I didn't think something as simple as that would slip your mind." Pidge teased. Lance let the information sink in, a grin slipping on his face. 

 

 "Really? You would do all of this for me?" Pidge scoffed but nodded either way. "I already told you back at the castle I'd rather have the annoying happy-go-lucky you than this emo emotional version. It doesn't fit you and it's never too early to get things for the kid, I guess." The girl blushed from embarrassment, turning away from the gaze of the blue paladin. 

 

 Just as Lance was about to thank the younger girl, Hunk interrupted him before the teen could utter a word. 

 

 "Look! We're here!" The yellow paladin interjected, a smile on his face when Lance visibly piped up. The blue paladin, now eager to get out of the ship, looked out the window. It wasn't like the spacemall they went to last time, it was more of an alien version of Babies R Us. Lance felt this unexplainable joy as they docked. 

 

 He quickly, but carefully, exited the aircraft, trying desperately to contain his excitement. He turned to the other two paladins, who walked at slow paces. Lance rolled his eyes, grabbing Hunk's and Pidge's hands and pulling them along, practically running. 

 

 "Whoa! Slow down, buddy! You're pregnant, remember?" Hunk pointed out. Lance giggled and slowed down for their sake, still not letting go. 

 

 "Ok ok, fine. Just come on!"

 

 

 

 The Garrison trio went all over the place, Hunk joining Lance in looking at the tiny clothing while Pidge looked at the toys. The green paladin suggested to the expecting teen to pick out outfits that are unisexual, considering they don't know the gender yet. Of course, Lance went with mostly blue but subtly slipped in red. Hunk poked the blue paladin, his friend turning with a smooth twist. 

 

 "Why not yellow or green? Those can be considered unisexual, uh, right?" The yellow paladin insisted. Lance shrugged, reaching for two onesies; one in yellow and the other in green. By the time they finished, the trio left the alien Babies R Us (unique name right? I'm sooo original) with a shit ton of bags in hand, each of them carrying at least one.

 

 Lance skipped in glee, stopping just outside of the aircraft they took there. If he was being honest with himself, the teen was terrified yet excited. He didn't know why but it just was. Hunk and Pidge soon joined him, the three entering th ship once again and taking off. 

 

 Pidge honestly couldn't wait to tell Allura about how successful the " _mission_ " was. In her opinion, it went well and the Lance that was annoying yet had contagious happiness was back once again.

 

 

• • • 

 

  "That was fun." The woman confessed, Hunk and Lance nodding in agreement. The doorbell rung, the blue-eyed man releasing a soft sigh. Again with a little help from his husband, he got off of the floor and went to the door. 

 

 He looked through the peekhole, smiling when he saw three familiar faces. Lance opened the door, getting bombarded with a strong grip and weeping from his "attacker". "It has been too long, my boy! How have you been?" Coran wept. Allura rolled her eyes at her royal adviser. 

 

 "Coran, you're squeezing the life out of him." The princess inquired calmly, Shiro releasing a chuckle. The mechanic let go, giving the paladin a smile. Lance moved out of the way and allowed the new guests to enter, closing the door behind them. The other paladins stood up from their spots and greeted the other three with grins and smiles alike. 

 

 

 

 

_True friends are never apart. Maybe in distance but never in **heart**.._

 

 

 

_Until next time.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I made the most embarrassing decision in my life. I looked up pregnancy stages to get a better idea for the story and my god...I was giggling like an idiot the whole time and nearly had a panic attack at the pictures of the fetus inside of a womb...The things I do for fanfiction XD 
> 
> This chapter wasn't my best because I felt like things were sort of rushed and I started this at midnight, fell asleep, and continued where I left off without any sort of idea whatsoever. Haha not a good method but I finished. Next chapter is the last and finally section of "Friday night" as we move onto the next day in the present time. Don't know when chapter 6 will be out but it'll be soon. 
> 
> Have an awesome day/afternoon/night and see ya next time!
> 
> Vani out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le final chapter in the "Friday Series". (I don't know what gave me that idea but oh well lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN DISCHARGED! 
> 
>  
> 
> Whoo hoo! In the author's note previous, I wrote how I was in the hospital but of course I deleted that because heh chapter 6 made its debut! Chapter 7 shall be out soon enough. Enough chit chat. 
> 
>  
> 
> AcTioN!

  The gang reformed their circle, this time with three more added into the mix. Things went pretty smoothly, that is, until Pidge brought out the booze. 

 

   Ever since the young woman had her first alcoholic beverage years previous, she found herself set on finding the best of the best when she had the time. 

 

  Hunk, on the other hand, desperately tried ridding the green paladin of alcohol but to no avail. He eventually gave up. Pidge already poured six glasses of red wine (minus one) and handed it to everyone. Of course because she was generous, the woman gave Lance flavored sparkling water as a substitute. 

 

  Just as Keith was about to take a sip from his cup, Pidge stopped him. 

 

  "Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on a sec, hotshot. I'm gonna explain what we're doing." The black-haired man inwardly groaned while Shiro patted his back in comfort. Pidge cleared her throat and gained the attention from the others. 

 

  "We're gonna play-"

 

  "Never have I ever?" Lance interjected, smirking when the female scowled but agreed anyway. She stuck her tongue out at the expecting man. 

 

  "That's exactly what we're doing." Coran examined the cup, hand on his chin with a questioning look on his face. 

 

  "What do we do with the beverages, number five?" Pidge rolled her eyes at the nickname. 

 

  "For example, its Hunk's turn." She gestured to the angelic man, snapping him out of whatever daze he was in. "Huh? Oh."

 

  He pondered for a moment, piping up when he came to a conclusion. "Never have I ever had kids." Pidge sighed deeply...very deep.

 

  "Uh...sure. Because all but three of us have kids, we'd all take a sip from the wine glass because we do. Any more questions?" Lance raised a hand like he was in school. The man raised his cup filled with sparkling water. 

 

  "Why'd you give me this, then?" The green paladin face-palmed. "I didn't want to exclude you from the game so I gave you an alternative." 

 

  Lance nodded in understanding. "Let's start then." 

 

  Pidge started, a mischievous grin on her face. "Never have I ever been _pregnant._ " Everybody's eyes snapped to Lance, who pulled the pillow against his stomach closer in embarrassment. He reluctantly sipped from the cup as the others watched him like hawks. 

 

  It was Hunk's turn to go. "Never have I ever had a son." He smiled sheepishly when the Kogane couple gave him a glare, both drinking the beverages. Lance thanked the heavens it was his turn.

 

 "Never have I ever broken a law." He wasn't too surprised when his husband took his second swig, but completely shocked when Allura and Pidge did also. Well, the more you know.

 

  "Never have I ever been in space." Shiro stated, looking between everyone to see the same looks on their faces. ' _Are you fucking kidding me?'_ looks. The black paladin shrugged with a grin, drinking like everybody else.

 

  Keith went. "Never have I ever danced in front of other people." Lance gave him an appointed glare, sipping from the cup just like Hunk. 

 

 "Never have I ever wanted children." Allura stated a little sadly. She then took a sip from her drink, happy to see Lance drinking as well. The Altean woman took her chance to ask a nagging question. 

 

 "You've wanted children, Lance?" Once again, all eyes were on him. The man sighed gently and placed the cup beside him. 

 

 "Ever since I found out about Kyle. Yeah, I did and I do. What about you, Allura?" Now, all eyes were on the Altean princess. She shrugged. 

 

 "I do. Maybe a little later at most but I will wait." The princess blushed and hid behind her cup. Shiro pressed his lips into a thin line, ignoring the sly grins of the other four paladins from across the room. 

 

 

 

 

   wAsTed is what Team Voltron was. Well, except for Lance of course. The man was nearly seven months along for crying out loud! Nobody has time to be hospitalized for alcohol intake this late in his pregnancy. 

 

  He watched as everyone in the room basically went awol. Pidge, who was probably the worst out of all of them, ran around the living room. She attempted to go upstairs most likely to wake her niece and nephew.

 

  The green paladin only pouted when a slightly tipsy Shiro grabbed her by the waist and brought back downstairs. Hunk was laughing hysterically with Coran for no good reason. The Altean man was only saying "quiznack!"

 

  After Pidge was carried to join the rest of the group, Allura immediately hugged the woman, straddling her in her arms like a child. Shiro joined Hunk and Coran in their weird laughing fit.

 

  Keith was the one Lance was the most worried about however. His husband became a little... _touchy_ when he was above the clouds. 

 

  Now was a perfectly good example.

 

  The violet-eyed man nuzzled Lance in places he could reach without a problem. Yeah, it was sweet at first but it quickly became annoying. 

 

  Lance had to resist the instinct and urge to push away his drunk lover. Though with each passing minute, the temptation became very interesting. Instead of avoiding him, the blue-eyed man just let his husband be.

 

  He knew he was gonna have one hell of a hangover come the next day and felt a little bad. Not just because of the killer headache he knew Keith was going to wake up to but of how the possibility of going to his appointment alone was high.

 

  Not that Lance minded much but he found those appointments lonely. 

 

  The blue paladin just brushed it off and entertained his favorite drunk in the living room. Keith had his arms wrapped around the slightly smaller man.

 

  Lance couldn't believe he was at one point taller than Keith. It was maybe by an inch but that inch quickly became another two when the black-haired male grew taller than him.

 

  It was upsetting to say the least and it hurt his pride a bit. Oh well. Lance listened intently as Keith kept muttering "I love you" over and over. 

 

  What the blue paladin was grateful for was how quickly his husband passed out from behind him, the other man's head on his shoulder. Taking one good look around the room, the other paladins and the two Alteans were knocked out as well.

 

  Sighing, Lance gently pryed Keith off of him and stood up, which proved to be a bit difficult when you're carrying precious cargo the size of a watermelon.

 

  Another thing he was grateful for; his kids. Before the rest of the space family arrived, Kyle and Violet gathered a shit ton of pillows and blankets from the linen closet.

 

  The pile was stowed away on top of one of the couches, Lance waddling his way over and grabbing one by one.

 

  He started off with the girls, placing one pillow beneath their heads and one giant lime green blanket over them. Lance moved onto Hunk, Coran, and Shiro.

 

  Three separate pillows and blankets for the three unconscious men. When it came to Keith, Lance had a little trouble lifting him off of the floor. He got startled when the man shifted, their eyes meeting.

 

  With a clumsy movement, Keith brushed his hand over Lance's cheek. "Why...are you always so...beautiful~?" He slurred. The blue paladin blushed and leaned into the affectionate touch, glad no one else was awake to tease him.

 

  "Come on, drunk kitty, let's go upstairs." Surprisingly, Keith complied. His movements were slow but Lance made sure he had a tight grip on him.

 

  Even though his senses were impaired from the alcohol, Keith managed to maneuver up the staircase with his husband.

 

  The violet-eyed man made sure Lance got up safely as he followed the other into their room. Once Keith's head hit the pillow, it was lights out. Lance kept the door opened just enough just in case chaos were to ensue downstairs.

 

  Not only that but in case one of his children had a nightmare. The blue paladin was extremely thankful the Galra hasn't made an appearance in the months he's been pregnant for his third time.

 

  With a long and content sigh, Lance got into the master bed, cuddling up against his husband's chest and pulling the blanket over the both of them. 

 

  He kissed the other man's cheek and smiled. Little things like this made him happy, even if he had five other guests downstairs in his living room passed out from alcohol.

 

  It just reminded him of his family back at home. They came to visit every once in a while but not so much as his parents grow older. 

 

  Lance finds himself lucky. A family of his own and a team of once strangers he's now closer to than ever. The gift to pilot a lion of a bigger being along with four others, a princess and her royal adviser behind them. 

 

  With that bond the team shares came his first child in the middle of a galactic war, his lover, and friends to stay by his side. 

 

  What's not to love of a life filled with adventure? A life of peace despite an entire alien empire still out there. New plantes and galaxies still to discover. And he can do it all with the people he loves the most.

 

  Happy thoughts swirled through his mind as Lance drifted off into the world of slumber.

  

 

 

  _Families are like branches on a tree. We grow in different directions yet our roots remain the same._

 

 

_Until next time.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the quote? I felt it was necessary to add in because I don't know it just felt right. Just a heads up, Lance is going to have this third kid soon (I'm gonna wing it and say another 2-3 or possibly 4 chapters from now but we'll see). 
> 
> Now because I say this, do you have any suggestions for the gender and name? I ask this because I have a few names for both genders BUT I'm gonna include you in this. 
> 
> Another thing: the "past" doesn't really line up for what's happening in the "present" due to the "past" being another fic (kinda) melded into this one. So I'm telling two stories in one basically. Thought I'd mention that and I'm happy I'm free from a hospital bed! Haha I'm alive!
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of taking care of a household filled with drunkards, Lance finds himself doing the usual on a Saturday but at least he's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally got past Friday lol. The past is back in this (and hopefully no more chapters without it)! But look out for the end notes because those will be important *wink wink* *nudge nudge*

  _Lance crept down the stairs, careful not to wake the pile of sleepyheads in his living room. Weird, right? Not for Team Voltron. Our weird is their normal. Without someone else's eyes, he had to be extra cautious as descended._

 

_He let out a sigh of pure relief when he made it down in one piece. This Saturday marks the day of his monthly appointment that he had to get to in less than an hour._

 

_Lance made himself and the others breakfast because he's just that considerate. As the man ate in silence, he wasn't quite prepared to be scared half to death by the one and only: Hunk._

 

_The yellow paladin should consider himself lucky Lance didn't curse him out in Spanish. Hunk gave a sheepish grin and hugged the other._

 

_"Good morning, Lance. How are you?" The blue-eyed man playfully glared at him._

 

_"I was fine until you almost gave me a heart attack! But I'm ok." He gently released himself of the bear-like grip and washed his now empty plate. Hunk turned just in time to see the all time gremlin stumble over._

 

_Her glasses were askew and her hair was definitely no better. It reminded the yellow paladin of the countless all-nighters she pulled back in their early Voltron days. Ahh, memories._

 

_She plopped herself onto a chair and groaned. Lance just laughed._

 

_"Morning, Pidge. Having a nice hangover?" The woman gave a grunt._

 

_"Of course not. I wish I was carrying a kid..." she trailed off. Lance gave her a suggestive look._

 

_"Nooooo you don't. You said it yourself that you didn't want to get pregnant. So, deal with it like a woman." The blue-eyed man scolded._

 

_Pidge did her best to glare but to no avail. Hunk rubbed soothing circles on her back. He looked at his best friend, who was just about ready to leave the house._

 

_"Where are you going so early, bud?" Lance sighed deeply, looking to Hunk with slightly tired eyes._

 

_"I'm going to an appointment. I'll be back before you know it." Secretly, the man was hoping he didn't have to go alone but he didn't want to force his husband to go either._

 

_Life sucked at the moment._

 

_Hunk and Pidge both shared a look, turning back to Lance with an odd gleam in their eyes. Well, mainly the gremlin._

 

_"We're coming with you."_

 

 

 

 Aaaaaaaaaaaand that's how the Garrison trio started their morning. Lance was glad not to go into the doctor's office by himself but it still sucked how Keith was knocked out like a light.

 

 Today was the day he found out the gender of his bun in the oven. Now, it was the matter of telling the others. He already knew Keith would be swooning and all over him. Coran, Allura, and Shiro would be just as happy.

 

 Hunk and Pidge...are a bit of a different story.

 

 The three were currently in a nearby coffee shop because god knows the green and yellow paladins needed it. Another downside of pregnancy: no caffeine. 

 

 Lance watched as his two best friends were almost neck and neck about _his_ baby. Who does that? The paladins of the green and yellow lions...that's who.

 

 "I say the kid's a boy! It could be a sort of pattern. For example if he were to have another after this, then that one might be a girl, Hunk!"

 

 "Pidge. It doesn't have to be a pattern. It's not like Lance has control over whether or not he's carrying a son or daughter." 

 

 "Yes, there is. It all comes down to when he and Keith had se-" Lance cut her off, placing a hand over her mouth.

 

 "Whoooooa. Don't go there, Pidge. Just. Don't." He stuttered, seating himself back down when he was certain she wouldn't continue. 

 

 The woman rolled her eyes and immediately regretted it, ignoring the pounding in her skull. "It's true. Sorry for being factual." Pidge stuck her tongue out childishly at the two men.

 

 Lance knew that this was the only chance so he took it. He pulled out the photo from the ultrasound taken not too long ago and placed it on the table. 

 

 He pointed directly at the baby's silhouette with a grin. 

 

 "Hunk's right, Pidgey. The baby's a girl. And _this_ confirms it." The other two paladins leaned in closer, Hunk's grin widening and Pidge's confusion growing.

 

 "Wha? But, how? Shouldn't she have a v-" again, the woman got cut off by Lance. "That's not important! Jeez, even if you're hungover you still have no filter." 

 

 Hunk smiled and cooed at the photo. 

 

 "Awww, she's adorable, Lance. Well, despite not being able to see her face, she's still cute. How do you think Violet and Kyle will react?" Hunk questioned. The blue paladin blushed at the thought of his baby girl already being swooned over but answered him anyway.

 

 "I don't know, honestly. Excited maybe? At least, I hope so." He shrugged. Pidge sighed.

 

 "Well, congratulations. You both proved me wrong hardcore. Do you want a cookie?" Lance turned to her, a trace of a smirk on his lips.

 

 "Yeah, I'd like that actually." Hunk chimed in. "Me too!" 

 

 The hungover gremlin groaned for the umpteenth time that morning.

 

 

• • • 

 

 

 "Boom! Pow! Another ship's down for the count! Hunk, cover me! Keith, stop being an emo asshole and help Pidge. Shiro, watch your 12 o' clock!" 

 

 Lance played with the stuffed bears Hunk and Pidge got him at the space Babies R Us, accompanying it with the sounds supposedly their Lions made. 

 

 Give the guy a break. He was bored. The blue paladin crashed the toys against one another and moved them around in circles.

 

 "Aaaaand. KABOOM! That's the last of their fleet!"

 

  Lance placed the five bears on the mound of his abdomen,  holding onto to two other toys in either hand. 

 

 "Oh paladins, you did such a wonderful job! I can hardly thank you for your hard work." The teen mimicked the voice of the princess. With the blue bear in his right hand, he pressed it against the white one in his left.

 

 "There's no need to thank us, Allura. Just a smooch will be just fine." Lance made kissing sounds with his lips, unaware of the figure right behind the couch.

 

 Shiro watched the pregnant teen, confused yet amused by the scene unfolding in front of him. It was weird, but, when is it never?

 

 "Um, Lance?" Two words. Just two words were enough to scare the said male.

 

 The blue paladin yelped in surprise, throwing the toys out of his hands and onto the floor in front of him, where the rest lay discarded as well.

 

 When he turned, blue eyes met gray. 

 

 "Shiro? Uh, you didn't see any of that, did you?" Receiving a nod, Lance blushed as red as the red lion. Wait, why was the quiznacking mullethead even in his head at the moment?! Ugh! Stupid hormones.

 

 "I did, actually. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you're bored?" Shiro questioned, a grin on his lips. Lance nodded.

 

 He repositioned himself so he now was on his stomach, much to his discomfort. More so, he was afraid of crushing the baby more than anything. The teen fixed himself again so he laid on his side comfortably.

 

 "There's nothing for me to do, Shiro. I can't train until Coran adjusts the ring for me and there's no missions to go on either. I don't know what to do."

 

 Lance pouted and stuck his bottom lip out, ignoring the chuckle of the older paladin. Shiro sat beside him and picked up a toy from the floor. He inspected it closer.

 

 "Where'd you get this from?" A frown came across his (perfectly gorgeous) face. "Did you and the others get wormholed to Earth without us?"

  

 Lance wanted to mess with Shiro, but, he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. "No, actually. We got it from the planet Allura sent us to. Well, all of them, not just that one."

 

 The planet part was a lie, of course. Two trips are for chumps when you can buy things all at once. 

 

 He made the solid effort with very minimal trouble to reach down and scoop up a blue bear, holding it against his chest in an almost fazed manor.

 

 Lance stared at it a bit longer before snapping himself out of the unnecessary trance. "But, they look similar to the ones on Earth, huh?" Shiro nodded.

 

 "Mhm. Why are you in the common room, by the way?" Lance merely shrugged. 

 

 "I don't know really. I guess the smell of the kitchen was getting to me. That or I got bored of being in my room." Of course he would be. He's been avoiding Keith, even though he feels he shouldn't be, and that meant staying isolated from everybody.

 

 Shiro looked at the teen with worry. He knew whatever was happening between the red and blue paladins was an awkward and uncalled for situation neither are happy with.

 

 Hell, the rest of the team couldn't help but to feel slightly odd around them. Shiro looked at the obvious bump that was barely concealed under Lance's shirt.

 

  It made the teen look more fragile and breakable than before. He couldn't blame the tension on someone so small but he couldn't blame it on the parents either. 

 

 Something about the situation was just... _off_. As in, nothing seemed natural about it. Almost alien like.

 

 Accidents happen and this one seemed intentional but _why_? That thought alone made Shiro's spine crawl. However, it didn't make sense as to why Lance was, well you know, _pregnant_. 

 

 There was no explanation and that set the black paladin on edge. 

  

 As the decisive head of Voltron and the leader of the paladins, Shiro found it his duty to get to the bottom of it all. His expression changed, causing Lance to sit up straight and concern etched on his youthful features. 

 

 "Something wrong, Shiro?" He asked in a small voice. The black paladin sighed and locked eyes with the other. "Something's off. I don't know what it is but it's definitely not you."

 

 Lance raised an eyebrow.

 

 "What do you mean by _off_? Is there something bugging you?" 

 

 Just as the older was about to answer, Coran's voice came over the speakers. 

 

 " _Lance, we need you in the infirmary immediately. There's something you must see."_

 

 The teen groaned and got off of the couch, looking to Shiro once again. "I guess that's my cue to go. See you in a bit." Before he could get very far, a metal arm grabbed his gently. He turned to look as the black paladin stood up.

 

 "I'll go with you. Whatever they deem as important might confirm my suspicions." Lance nodded, leaving the common room along with the leader.

 

 

 

 

 Coran conducted Lance to sit on one of the biobeds as he took a few readings. Allura on the other hand paced back and forth, only further worrying Shiro. 

 

 "When Coran and I looked at the data from the last time you were here nearly nine weeks ago, we found something quite _unusual."_

 

Shestopped her anxious pacing and looked to the blue paladin. "This gestation period you've been experiencing isn't natural, Lance. It never was to begin with." 

 

 The blue-eyed teen tilted his head in confusion, silently asking for a more elaborate answer. 

 

 Coran spoke up this time with a hand on his shoulder. "What Allura means, Lance, is that the womb the unborn child is contained in wasn't there before. That is, until the night of conception took place." 

 

 Lance couldn't help but to blush in embarrassment. Yeah, he got that part he just wishes it didn't have to be constantly pointed out.

 

 The Altean male crossed his arms behind his back in a professional manner. "Those alcoholic drinks you and the other paladins ingested were most likely drugged." 

 

 Allura chimed in. " _One_ of them specifically happened to be the drugged one. Quite clearly, that one was yours, the first cup anyways."

 

 She pulled out the same cup he drunk out of a few weeks back, basically, _the cup of doom_.  

 

 "Coran did a few tests and found something unsettling." Lance inhaled deeply, his clammy hands pulling on the hem of his shirt unconsciously. 

 

 "A sort of chemical was in the beverage. What it did was create an artificial womb for the fetus to be housed in when the two reproductive cells combined. The female reproductive cell, however, was created with the womb. This womb was made during the conception period."

 

 The princess' face turned sour, her serious demeanor replacing her calm one in favor.

 

 "Whether it was directed at you or not begs the question. However, I know now to officially not trust such an out of whack invitation from a planet not directly effected by the Galra."

 

 Seeing the teen barely containing his anxiousness, Shiro placed his metal hand on his shoulder, giving him a genuine smile when Lance turned around.

 

 "I knew I shouldn't have trusted them. It's my mistake as to why you're in this situation. The good news is, the womb should break down after the child arrives. However, your pregnancy won't be a normal one. It'll definitely be more dangerous as time passes on."

 

 Lance exhaled, unaware of the breath he held in. Shiro on the other hand now knew one thing: his suspicions were correct.

 

 The black paladin looked at the princess. "Is there anything else he should know about, princess?" Allura grinned mischievously. 

 

 "Yes, actually. But, I'd prefer to keep that a secret a little longer. Unless, you'd rather know the gender now, Lance." 

 

 Being addressed once again, Lance looked up at Allura, who's smile made the current situation brighter. "Gender? I thought it was a little early for that." 

 

 Coran shook his head, stroking his moustache. "Of course not, my boy. Altean technology is far advanced and can detect a predator from miles away. But it's up to you." 

 

 Lance looked at Shiro for guidance, but only got a shrug. Not helpful. Not helpful _at all_. He placed a hand on the protruding bump deep in thought.

 

 "Sure, I guess. It couldn't hurt to know." 

 

 

 

 

 Before he left the infirmary, Shiro congratulated the blue paladin once again and they parted ways. Lance walked down the halls of the ship with a wide smile. 

 

  A boy. He was gonna have a boy soon. Wait until he tells Keith. 

 

 Wait, that's right.

 

 Things weren't the best between them right now. He was once again bummed out all of a sudden. Stupid pregnancy hormones. At least another good thing is coming out of this.

 

 Blame it on the hormones and you're fine.

 

 Lance slowed his pace down, his heart nearly stopping when he saw the last person he wanted to see exit the training deck.

 

 

 Keith Kogane.

 

 

 Apparently, the other teen saw him too, stopping when he did and stared in shock. Was it awkward? Very. 

 

 When Keith made no move to continue on, Lance sighed and walked up to him, fully aware of the uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach. It almost made him nauseous.

 

 The red and blue paladins did nothing but stare at one another.

 

 One tick.

 

 

 Two ticks..

 

 

 

 Three ticks...

 

 

 Silence remained and Lance was sick of it. "Hey. Uh, how's it going?" He thought it was kinda cute how Keith began to get flustered over a simple greeting. 

 

 "Hey." Even more awkward silence. Out of the blue (haha! Puns!), both teens shouted at once.

 

 

 "I'm sorry!"

 

 

 Both were taken aback by each other's outbursts, blue eyes meeting violet then turning away. Lance rubbed his arm and bit his lip. Keith began to mess with the towel around his neck. 

 

 The blue paladin glanced at Keith, ignoring the odd and sudden push he felt against his stomach. 

 

 "Look, Keith. I'm sorry about what happened. I don't know what I was thinking but it's clear I wasn't. Jeez, I'm such an idiot.." Lance sighed. 

 

 The red paladin took the other's apology as a cue. "I apologize, too. It wasn't your fault and you got mad because I lost my temper." It was genuine and sincere, that's all that mattered.

 

 The staring continued, both of their faces reddening and each turning away once again. At least the tension was dissipating from the atmosphere. Being himself, Lance decided to lighten the mood even more. 

 

 "Huh, no wonder you're the red paladin. Tsk, tsk, _so_ temperamental." Keith let out a breathy laugh in return, letting the smile grace his features. 

 

 "Guess so." Lance looked at him with a shy smile. On the other hand, Keith looked down, noticing the bulge trying to hide beneath the blue paladin's clothing.

 

 "You're showing." Keith pointed out. Lance looked down as well for a fraction of a second, rolling his eyes.

 

 "Thanks for that, _Captain Obvious_. Took you long enough. Jeez, you're dense." Keith chuckled lightly. "Yeah yeah. I know that already." 

 

 Rather it being uncomfortable, the silence held between them was actually... _comfortable_. Lance could stay in it for a while longer but knew it was time for something serious to be asked. 

 

 "So, think we can work this out? This...whatever it is between you and me?" Keith looked at him, his violet eyes almost piercing through his soul.

 

 Lance shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he waited for an answer. However, he didn't have to wait long.

 

 "Yeah. I think so. Want me to pay child support?" Was that a...joke? Keith Kogane, one of the most serious people of the team, _actually_ cracked a joke? Lance was shocked and didn't hide it.

 

 Snapping himself out of the self-induced trance, Lance pushed the other teen lightly in the shoulder. Keith only laughed, a laugh that wasn't forced.

 

 "Dude, what the fuck? No! There's no child support in space. But there is something I ask."

 

 The red paladin's laughter ceased immediately, the all too serious demeanor making itself present once more. Lance only grinned, the same grin he came to love dearly.

 

 "Friends?" The blue paladin questioned with his hand out. Keith looked between his hand and Lance, gripping the other's as he gave it a firm shake.

 

 "Friends." 

 

 The two didn't release their intertwined hands just yet, basking in the warmth of the other. They only tightened the grip even further, not too tight but tight enough.

 

 The teens eventually released one another. What's become a habit, Lance placed a hand on his rounded belly and rubbed it in circles gently. He looked up at Keith, who blushed when he got caught staring.

 

 "It's a boy. Just thought I'd mention that." Lance stepped even closer into the other paladin's space. He placed a soft kiss against the warm cheek of the other, passing the frozen teen with a sheepish grin.

 

 He looked from over his shoulder into the violet eyes that make him feel weak. "See you around, Keith." Lance said in finality, walking in the direction of his room.

 

 Keith placed a hand on his extremely warm cheek, walking in the opposite direction to his room with a smile. 

 

 

 From afar, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge watched as the red and blue paladins separated. The three looked at one another with wide grins.

 

 "Well, looks like they made up. Finally. I thought the avoiding would never end." Pidge sighed. Shiro looked at the shorter girl.

 

 "It's not over yet, Pidge." Hunk raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean, Shiro? They're actually talking to each again. That's a good thing, uh, right?" The black paladin nodded.

 

 "It is. Whether they come to terms with their feelings is the question. More like when but I guess they'll cross that bridge when they get to it." Shiro stated with a smile.

 

 Pidge shrugged. "I guess. But you heard Lance, right?" The three paladins looked into the hallway where the other two made up, a smile gracing itself on her lips.

 

 "They're having a boy." Shiro already knew that from being in the infirmary with the said teen but nodded anyway. Hunk let a happy tear slip. 

 

 "They're gonna be parents. I'm so happy." The yellow paladin bubbled. 

 

 "Yeah. And they're gonna need all the help they can get."

 

 

• • • 

 

 

 Entering the house, the Garrison trio weren't exactly prepared to be bombarded with two kids jumping on them, well, mainly Lance.

 

 The dad laughed as he held them close, careful not to let them hit his midsection in error. Trust him, that shit hurts.

 

 "Morning, Papa! Where were you?" Kyle asked sweetly. Lance looked to his son held in his right arm with a grin.

 

 "I had an appointment this morning. I thought I told you yesterday?" At this, the black-haired boy blushed in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, you did. Sorry."

 

 Lance shook his head. 

 

 "It's alright. But hey, why don't you relax with your aunts and uncles, ok?" He then turned to Violet, nuzzling his nose against hers. "Same goes for you, princess." 

 

 The siblings nodded, both of them running over to the rest of Team Voltron once they were released. Hunk and Pidge joined them as well. 

 

 Just when he thought he could catch a breath, Keith wrapped his strong arms around him from behind, his forehead on his husband's shoulder.

 

 "Mm'good morning. Where were you?" He questioned sluggishly. Lance giggled and released himself from the third bear-hug that morning. He turned around and pecked the other's lips.

 

 "Appointment. Which reminds me, I have something to tell you all. So, just relax a bit, big kitty." Keith grunted at the nickname but complied anyway. He sat next to Shiro, who gave him a knowing look.

 

 Allura held Violet in her arms and played with the six year old's long chestnut hair, a trait from Lance. Kyle messed around with Hunk and Pidge while Coran watched in glee.

 

 He took a few deep breaths, getting a few kicks from his unborn child, well, daughter. The blue-eyed man sat next to Keith and curled up against him. 

 

 The expecting man cleared his throat and gained the attention of everyone in the living room.

 

 The rest of Team Voltron looked at him with curious eyes, even Violet and Kyle stopping to look at their dad. Lance bit his lip to suppress a giggle.

 

 "So, I found out the baby's gender today and I think you might be surprised." He looked to Hunk and Pidge, the yellow paladin giving him a thumbs up in encouragement and Pidge a smirk.

 

 From behind his back, he pulled out a small pink hat, words stitched at the top.

 

 

 ' _It's a girl.'_

 

 

The others were silent, taking in the information that was told, well, read. Lance expected it so he waited patiently, rubbing his belly when the baby moved. 

 

 Unexpectedly, however, Violet jumped out of Allura's grip and ran over to her dad, jumping into his instead. With fast reflexes, Lance caught the excited girl.

 

 "I'm gonna be a big sister, Papa!" She yelled. The rest of Team Voltron watched the scene unfold, each adding in their own comments.

 

 "I told you, Shiro. I said it and you didn't believe me." Allura stated, crossing her arms in faked anger. Keith nudged the black paladin who glared in response.

 

 He wrapped his arms around Allura and apologized a million times. Kyle also ran over, placing himself right in between his parents. 

 

 "I'm gonna have another sister?" Lance gave a nod. "Why'd you ask? Not happy?" Kyle swiftly shook his head.

 

 "Of course I am, Papa! I'm just gonna be outnumbered is all." Taking in what his son said, Lance released a whole-hearted laugh, Kyle blushing in embarrassment.

 

 Hunk and Pidge were still arguing but this time not about the baby's gender, but when and if there will be a fourth Kogane kid. The yellow paladin doubts it but the green paladin insists on it.

 

 Keith tapped Lance on the shoulder, capturing his husband's lips once he turned. The blue-eyed man blushed profusely but kissed back anyway. 

 

 A few 'awwws' sounded in the room as the Kogane couple shared their little moment. Violet and Kyle snuggled against their parents, looking at each other with grins. 

 

 "We're gonna be big siblings, Kyle." The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes playfully at his sister. "I'm already an older sibling, Violet. You're becoming one too."

 

 The girl giggled. Keith and Lance watched the small exchange between the siblings, shrugging but pulling them closer in a family hug. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The best relationships are the ones you never saw coming. Love is forever and can split as much as you want._

 

 

_Until next time.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby's a girl! Hurray! Jeez, it took me forever to get this out. But that's not too important. I was thinking that the past should have its own little prequel maybe once the main story's done or as it goes along. Not too sure yet. 
> 
> But, I will eventually post that prequel here and on Wattpad so ye. What about baby names? Now that it's official the baby's a female, what should her name be? I don't know and won't know for a while. 
> 
> Okie, that's all folks! See ya next time!
> 
> Vani out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bedtime story! Huzzah! Violet, Kyle, and Lance cuddle during this one because I have no better way to describe it. I wanna say fluff but I dunno. Keith being Keith ends up working late but not hate no hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days, huh? Yeah...about that. Uh...major writer's block. Hehe oopsie.

  "Ah! Violet! What are you doing!?"

 

  Kyle exclaimed. Currently, he was being bombarded by his little sister. Funny story. She's pretending to be a "leg". 

 

  "I'm a leg! Kyle, I'm a leg!" The six year-old shouted with glee. She giggled harder when Kyle struggled to release her off of his _left_  leg. 

 

   "I'm Papa!" Kyle only face-palmed. 

 

  "Look, Vi, Papa is the _right_ leg. Huncle is the left one. Dad is the right arm and Aunt Pidge is the left. Uncle Shiro's the head." 

 

  Purple eyes met blue. Violet pouted only for a second before grabbing at the black-haired boy's right leg and clinging there.

 

  "Fine. I'm a right leg!" Kyle loved his sister to death. He really did. However, there were times he wished he could put ducktape over her mouth.

 

  This was one of those times.

 

  "Why don't you do this to Papa? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Kyle remarked but the little girl shook her head.

 

  "I can't do this to Papa. He's carrying our baby sister, Ky. I don't wanna hurt him." Here it is. The puppy-dog pout. 

 

  Kyle sighed and finally pried off Violet from his leg. He winced at the small amount of bruising. Since when was she so strong?

 

  Never mind that. He placed her in front of him and crossed his arms. 

 

  "You're right. But doesn't mean you should grab _my_ leg, either. I kinda wanna walk, Vi." 

 

  The six year-old pouted further. "I was kidding. You don't have to get your quiznak in a bunch.."

 

  Kyle's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. As if on cue, Lance poked his head into his son's bedroom, wearing the exact same facial expression as him.

 

  Silence. Well, at least until Violet giggled for the millionth time that night. Lance sighed deeply and walked in, sitting on the bed right next to the two gremlins.

 

  He made eye contact with Kyle, who raised his hands in defense. 

 

  "I didn't do anything. She came out of the blue with that, Papa. I swear!" He defended. Lance rolled his eyes playfully with a grin.

 

  "I know that. Just, why is she saying that?" Violet jumped off of the bed and ran around the room like a lightning bolt. The blue-eyed man raised an eyebrow.

 

  "Uh, I guess Paige gave her too much candy when she came over earlier." Kyle stated unsure.

 

  "That little gremlin! She's just like her mom! Ugh, whatever." He looked into the similar blue eyes of his eldest child. "At least she'll fall asleep quicker." 

 

  The black-haired boy agreed. He got off of the soft mattress and ran after his sister, making grabby hands after the girl.

 

  It took a few attempts but he finally caught her in his strong grip, carefully guiding her back to his bed. Kyle placed her in Lance's arms, the father holding her close to him.

 

  Violet stayed silent with a huge pout on her small face. Lance ran his fingers through her brunette locks.

 

  "Time for bed, then." Kyle sighed deeply while his sister whimpered. The brunette male smiled, already knowing what they wanted.

 

  " _But_ not without a bedtime story." The siblings visibly piped up. The three situated themselves in comfortable positions; Lance in between the two as they leaned on him.

 

  "Alright, where should I start?"

 

 

 • • •

 

  The other four paladins watched as Pidge hacked into a Galra computer mainframe using her own laptop. She was currently downloading data she believed was valuable. 

 

  Hunk began to doze off, every once in a while bobbing his head only to shoot back up in false alarm. Lance played with the ring on his finger. It was finally upgraded and missions were a thing again. 

 

  Thank god and anything holy for Coran the " _gorgeous_ " man. Keith flipped his bayard and caught it each time. Shiro had his arms crossed as he let his thoughts roam free.

 

  Mission status: boring as hell.

 

  Lance groaned and crawled from his spot over to Pidge. He looked at the status of the download and sighed loudly. 

 

  _47%_

 

 _How?_ How is it _still_ below half? Pidge turned to the blue paladin with unamusement on her face.

 

  "Lance. I know what you're thinking. We're all as bored as you are." 

 

  Hunk, Shiro, and Keith gave nods in agreement. Lance was about to retort but pouted instead, crawling back over to the yellow paladin. He curled against the big guy and placed a hand on his abdomen out of sheer bordem.

 

  _Totally_ **not** affection. 

 

 

  Ok, maybe a little.

 

  

  Surprisingly to the paladins, no Galra sentinels or soldiers came to attack them. Well, yet. What's up with that? The team doesn't mind, really, but it's odd.

 

  Not a single Galra attack, not one alarm blaring in this place, the download was taking its sweet time, and Lance was suffering from cravings! Which is not too important but to the teen it was.

 

  He took off his helmet and placed it beside him, resting his head on Hunk's shoulder while the yellow paladin removed his own helmet. Hunk gently placed his head on Lance's and the two fell asleep just like that.

 

  Pidge looked at them and then at Keith, who was seething with jealousy. The gremlin grinned evilly.

 

  "Looks like someone is _jealous_." The red paladin turned to her with a glare, which wasn't too effective considering the huge deep red blush sitting on his face. 

 

  "No I'm not!"

 

 

  Shiro turned away to hide the grin spreading across his lips. The green paladin rolled her eyes. 

 

  "Dude, you totally are. The green-eyed monster is definitely hanging around you." She looked at the two sleeping dorks with a grin. "You're just upset because someone didn't confess. Or because you want Lance to sleep on you too."

 

  Keith's face was burning and Shiro's escaped laughter wasn't helping much either. But hey, at least they weren't as bored anymore. Well, despite the entertainment being constant teasing from Pidge.

 

  Maybe he was jealous. A little. He looked at Hunk and Lance, staring longingly at the resting blue paladin.

 

  Or maybe a lot.  

 

  Of course he didn't have the guts to admit it but why would he? Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

  "Pidge's just messing with your emotions, Keith. It's just fun and games." He said smoothly.

 

  "I know that. No need to remind me." The red paladin crossed his arms stubbornly.

 

  "Uh-huh, sure you do _pretty boy_." Pidge interjected. Keith didn't know if he wanted to kill her with his bayard or have Red stomp on her. He was favoring the first option.

  

  A beep resounded in the room, gaining the attention of the green paladin. She looked at the screen and grinned.

 

  "Hey, the data's done downloading and I don't see any Galra so I think it's safe to say let's go." Pidge stated, standing up from the floor and grabbing her laptop. 

 

  Shiro gave a nod. "Alright." Before he could take another step, he looked to the two sleeping paladins with a smile.

 

  The black paladin walked over and bent down in front of them. He first poked Hunk, who woke up with a snort. Then he got a little creative with Lance. 

 

  Shiro first poked him on his cheek, just to make Keith angry. When the teen didn't even flinch, he moved down lower. He poked the blue paladin in his stomach. Lance stirred a bit and attempted to swat the offending hand away.

 

  The man kept poking the other's abdomen until he was half awake. Lance looked at Shiro, a mixture between a glare and a pout. He was too tired to choose one or the other.

 

  "Wake up, you two. There's plenty of time to sleep when we get back to the castle, alright?" Hunk and Lance gave tired nods. Shiro helped the blue paladin to his feet first, steadying him and then the yellow paladin.

 

  They slipped on their helmets with a bit of trouble but otherwise ok. The paladins left the Galra base in the current sector behind.

 

  Mission status: Done and boring

 

  

 

  After the little debriefing of the now completed mission, Allura dismissed the paladins from the common room. Pidge was excited to crack down on the newfound data while Shiro and Keith went to the training room.

 

  Lance and Hunk on the other hand stumbled to the yellow paladin's room, both teens collapsing onto the bed.

 

  Hunk lied face up and watched as Lance adjusted himself so he was on top of the big guy. The blue paladin slipped the ring off and threw it onto the floor not too far from the bed. 

 

  Both dead beat tired teens were changed into pajamas. This totally wasn't weird. Two best friends laying on each other like a sandwich without the second bun.

 

  Ok...it's a little weird but who cares?

 

  Apparently, Pidge Gunderson does because she walks into Hunk's room and sees the two dorks. The green paladin's eyebrow is raised so high she swears it'all join the galaxy.

 

  Pidge sets her laptop on the floor and walks over to the bed, now looming over the tired teens. She tapped her foot impatiently.

 

  "Ahem, guys? Are you dead or something?" 

 

  Lance sat up with a groan. His sapphire blue eyes were dull and his face didn't have its usual shine. He wiped the temporary sleep from his eyes and looked at the blurry figure of he green paladin.

 

  "What is it, gremlin?"

 

  She scoffed.

 

  "First off, I'm _not_ a gremlin. And secondly, you look horrible. Did you get any sleep last night?"

 

  The blue paladin was about to shake his head 'no' but the word got stuck on his tongue as two arms wrapped around him from behind.

 

  Hunk was still asleep but was currently using his best friend as a teddy bear. Lance tried wiggling his way out but the yellow paladin only tightened his grip. 

 

  The blue paladin didn't know what to do at the moment so he just sat there. Pidge held a smug grin on her face.

 

  "Huh. Somebody's enjoying his nap time." She looked at Lance, who was slowly dozing off. "How's the kid? I guess."

 

  "What?" The blue-eyed teen rubbed his eyes for the second time. "Uh, fine. Nothing's changed...well, much." He watched as the girl was rocking back and forth on her heels. Obviously something's making her antsy.

 

  "Anyway, what's up? You came in here for a reason? And that reason is...?" He trailed off, motioning for her to continue. A cheerful glint appeared in her eyes. 

 

  "Dude! The data we downloaded is _amazing_! I've never seen anything like it! It's not much but it's enough." Pidge grabbed her laptop off of the floor and sat on the bed next to Lance. He eventually moved himself off of Hunk once the grip was loose enough and was about to slip the ring back on but he was too lazy. 

 

  Pidge typed away and pulled up a sort of file. Once it was loaded fully, she turned her laptop just enough for herself and the older teen to see.

 

  "Look at this. You have some schematics here and there on some tech they plan on creating but that's not the point." She clicked on another file and opened it.

 

  "This is what I want you to see." Lance leaned in a little as his eyes readjusted to brightness. He raised a confused eyebrow.

 

  "Uh, what is it?" He questioned. Pidge rolled her eyes. "It's a hidden file on a Galra we haven't seen before. Apparently, this dude's name is L. Just L. Other than his name and what he looks like, there's nothing much about him." 

 

  Lance committed to memory the appearance of this ' _L_ ' guy. You know, just in case. Hunk sat up and looked at the laptop screen, eyes blown wide like he saw a ghost. Pidge looked at the yellow paladin unamused and confused.

 

  "Hunk, you like you just saw a ghost. What's up?" He pointed to the laptop. "Uh guys, who is that?" Lance and Pidge exchanged a _'are you kidding me right now_ ' look. Lance sighed.

 

  "This dude's name is L apparently. When Pidge downloaded the data earlier, this file came along with it. Not much to know other than his name and what he looks like." The brunette teen stated with a shrug.

 

  "Oh. He just looked familiar. Like, that evil guy from Avengers!" Lance peeked up visibly. "Loki! He looks like Loki!" Pidge, on the other hand, face palmed.

 

  "You two are huge dorks. Why are you comparing movie villains to an alien?" Lance dramatically placed a hand on his chest like he was offended.

 

  "First off, you're a nerd if we're dorks. Secondly, because they look vaguely similar. Third of all, you know you love _us_." To accompany the last part, Hunk made an angelic face with puppy dog eyes. Pidge groaned.

 

  "Sadly, I do."

 

 

• • •

 

  Keith pulled his hair back into a ponytail once he finally changed into pajamas. He got home later than expected due to his job holding him back to wrap up some things and dreaded traffic. 

 

  He originally thought Lance would be in their room while kids were asleep but was surprised when the man wasn't where he thought he'd be. 

 

  Strange.

 

  The red paladin exited the master bedroom and peeked into the bathroom. No one was there. He already knew none of the three, er, four were downstairs because he checked there. Keith peeked his head into his daughter's room. 

 

  Again, not even the six-year old was there. Guest bedroom one?No, that's going to be their newborn baby's nursery so definitely no one was in there. Closet? Ok, why would they be there? Keith wanted to punch himself in the face a few hundred times.

 

  He forgot to check his son's room. Isn't the man a genius? No, not really.

 

  When Keith opened the door as gently as he could, his heart did a backflip. Lance, Kyle, and Violet were cuddling each other in the rather large bed. All three were asleep and man was it adorable. He hated the idea of waking them up. But lucky for him he didn't have to. 

 

  Keith started off with Violet, gently prying the girl off of Kyle. She stayed asleep in his arms as he walked into her room next door. The man tucked her in and gave her a peck on her tiny forehead, shutting the door as gentle as possible.

 

  Next was his son. He could easily slip the young boy under the covers without disturbing Lance in the process. Success. Finally, it was husband. Keith swooped the sleeping male into his arms bridal style, using his foot to close Kyle's bedroom door.

 

  The red paladin carefully walked down the hall and to their bedroom. Keith placed Lance onto their bed and under the covers. He then went back to shut the door. Just as he was about to slip under the blankets as well, he felt a tug at his pant leg.

 

  Keith turned around to meet the sapphire eyes of the one and only Lance. The other had a tired grin on his face.

 

  "Hello to you too, Keith." The red paladin had his jaw dropped.

 

  "Were you awake the whole time?" He groaned when he received a nod for an answer. The tugging was no longer present once his husband released him, the man turning away from him.

 

  Keith finally climbed into bed and shut the lights off, scooting closer to Lance. They just stared at each other. "Not cool, Lance, not cool." The said man chuckled lightly.

 

  "Whatever, mullethead." He paused and gave the red paladin a quick peck. "Night night." 

 

  "Goodnight."

 

 

 

 

 

_And tonight, I'll asleep with you in my heart._

 

 

 

_Until next time.._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter sucked. I know that and I'll try to do better when I'm not half awake like a zombie. Ha lol. Anyways, this chapter was kinda brief because I didn't want it too long now. Not only that I wasn't thinking and I was just typing like a robot. Remember when I mentioned I might make the past separate? Yeah, I wasnt kidding but that won't be out until probably after this story's finished. 
> 
> Right now I'm working on a new story and that should be out soon enough probably. If you notice any mistakes grammar wise, I'm sorry about that. My brain hasn't been functioning properly and sleep deprivation is finally getting me down. Guess I'm gonna have to SLEEP on it. No? Okie.
> 
> Well, until next time readers! Thanks for the support despite this story being utter trash! :^} 
> 
> Vani out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! This makes me feel awesome because you might be able to tell but I have horrible self-esteem and anxiety. And then the whole ordeal of being hospitalized for a bit made it harder to actually write another chapter at one point.
> 
> BUT that was a few days ago so I'm much better than before. Life gets me down sometimes and I lose focus so seeing people actually liking my story is sweet as hell. Thank you all so much! You guys are great and I hope to finish this story. Chapter 9 shall be read. Onto it!
> 
> ⚠️WARNING⚠️: There is gonna be some angst in this chapter. Please prepare yourselves!

Work day. School day. Happens everyday. And it's all a routine. Work for the parents, of course school for the kids, and home. Lance watched as the school bus pulled up to the stop. This is another favorable part of his day; picking up his children and going home.

 

  
The days at work seem to drag even though he has Hunk and Pidge by his side. No time to dwell on that now. Violet ran off the bus and ran straight to him, hugging her dad's leg.

 

  
"Papa! I missed you!" The man chuckled.

 

"I missed you too, sweetheart. Where's your brother?"

  
The six-year old pointed to a familiar head of black hair walking up to them. Just as Lance was about to call him, he noticed something off. Usually, Kyle would run up to him as well with a huge grin, even if he were to have a bad day.

  
His eyes always held a sort of glimmer the way Lance's eyes would, as Keith told him once. The black-haired boy would have a confident gait to his step and look ahead at all times. This was a safety precaution Lance taught the two from a young age.

 

Now, Kyle staggered slightly with a sway to his step instead. He looked down at his feet and didn't watch where he was going. Considering the neighborhood hasn't changed much, the boy doesn't really have to in order to know where his dad usually waits for them.

 

Kyle stopped once he saw the familiar shoes his sister wore today. He didn't look up either.

 

 

"Hey, Papa." Two words.

 

  
For Lance, he already knew something was up. Kyle is his firstborn and the child that's most like him. He's merely a mini version that is different in his own way. When something's wrong or upsetting his kids, Lance knew and it was never a pleasant feeling.

 

"Hey, Kyle. How was school?" Simple and straight to the point. This time, the said boy did look up and that's when Lance noticed the joyous gleam he has wasn't there. A different kind of glow was in its place and the man didn't like it. It doesn't fit on a person like his son or daughter for that matter .

 

"It was fine."

 

Violet must've noticed the dour mood her brother was in as well. She looked up to her dad with confusion on her tiny face. He couldn't help but return that look. Lance patted her head and grabbed her hand.

 

He kept Kyle close by his side and placed his other hand on the boy's shoulder.

 

  
The walk back home was unusually quiet despite Violet rambling on about how great her day was. Lance let her continue her rant and answered to let the girl know she wasn't being dismissed. On the other hand, his mind was desperately trying to figure out what's wrong with his oldest.

 

In the morning, everything was fine. Lance made sure they had everything, locked the house, took them to their bus stop, and even made sure he saw his favorite smiles before they left for school. Now, he didn't know what could've happened for the abrupt change.

 

Was it something that happened in school? Because if it was, somebody's kid might end up with a black eye and a broken nose. Ok, let's hope not. Lance didn't like this vibe he was getting and it was bothering him. Not even the baby's movement was comforting at the moment.

 

It didn't take much longer for the three to arrive in front of the house. The man pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, Violet immediately running in when it was wide open. He watched as Kyle walked in not too far behind her but not as excited either.

 

Shutting the door, Lance placed the household keys onto their respective hook and frowned. In the five minutes it took to walk back home, he still didn't figure out what was wrong. Well, now was the time to get an answer.

 

He turned to Violet, who was in the kitchen and grabbing a brownie Hunk made for them.

 

"Violet, can you head upstairs to your room, please?"

 

The six-year old looked up. She noticed the rather serious face her dad had and decided not to ask. Not that she knew what it meant but in this family it could mean anything. Hell, it could even mean her dad was in "paladin mode".

 

"Ok!" She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, closing her room door behind her. Lance turned to Kyle who stood in the exact same spot as before.

 

"Kyle? There's something wrong?" The boy turned to him, shaking his head. In denial, huh? Lance sat down on the couch and gestured to the open spot next to him. Almost hesitantly, Kyle moved and sat next to his dad, not flinching when he felt an arm wrap around him.

 

After a while, the silence looming over them grew uncomfortable. Kyle finally spoke up.

 

"Am I burden, Papa?" Lance looked at him like the boy suddenly grew a second head.

 

"What? No. Why would you ask me that?" Kyle bit his trembling bottom lip, trying to keep back the tears but it wasn't working. He felt them sting his eyes but he didn't let them fall.

 

"From all the stories you told me, you said how hard it was to be a paladin and a parent. You told me you put yourself in danger to protect me. You told me how thing's changed when you were still pregnant with me." With each word said, a tear fell from his blue eyes. But he didn't stop there.

 

"Why, Papa? Why did you do so much? You didn't have to keep me. Aunt Allura even said so. You didn't have to protect me. You didn't have to have me when you were a teenager. You cared for me and everybody else despite how difficult it was. Why?"

 

Kyle stuttered almost every word as he tried to fight the tears that wouldn't stop flowing. That's right. Every year a week before his birthday, Kyle would get upset for an unknown reason. This time, it was justified. It broke Lance's heart to watch someone so cheery and peppy to cry their heart out. Hell, he swore his world began to collapse.

 

He pulled the boy closer and never released the tight grip. He couldn't and he wouldn't.

 

"Listen to me, Kyle. You're not a burden. You never were and never will be. I did all of those things because of love. I told you before how love can be split and shared in many ways. So I gave some to you."

 

Kyle looked up, a look of confusion spreading on his tear-stained face. Lance couldn't help but grin.

 

"Turn that frown upside down, my prince, because that was my choice. I made that decision years ago. My kid, my choice, my life. And if I chose for you to be a part of it, then you're forever important to me. Besides, I can't imagine life without you, your dad, your little sisters, or team Voltron either and I don't want to."

 

This only made the boy cry harder. Lance wasn't worried though. He already knew his mood was gonna lighten up once again if he told him this.

 

"You don't have to respond. Just, listen."

  
• • •

The blue-eyed teen held a pout on his face as he talked to Hunk in the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and played with the ring he held in his hand.

 

"Huuuuuuunk, I look like a whale!" He whined.

  
The yellow paladin turned to look at him with a frown. Sure, Lance's pregnancy was way more obvious than before only being five months along now, but that doesn't mean he looks like an underwater animal either.

 

"No you don't, buddy. Whales are much bigger in comparison and besides it's all part of this, right?" Hunk stated unsure.

  
With the pout still present, Lance rubbed his protruding belly out of habit.

  
"I guess. But, it's still not cool." He crossed his arms stubbornly. Shiro happened to walk into the kitchen and grinned at the two younger paladins.

 

"Hunk's right, Lance. You shouldn't worry about your physical appearance too much. We won't judge you based on it either." The black paladin gave a reassuring smile and left the room, most likely to head to the training deck with Keith.

  
Hunk looked at the teen with a tiny grin. "See? I told you. Nothing to worry about. Besides if you're uncomfortable with the stares, you can always slip the ring back on."

  
Lance looked to the tiny object he still played with. Yeah, he could but he's too lazy. He would never admit that however.

 

"I know but there's no real reason for it. Everybody in the castle knows anyway so it makes zero difference whatsoever." He slid the band into his pocket. "I'm going to visit Pidge in the lab. Wanna come with?"

 

  
"Uh, not to be negative nelly or anything but are you sure that's safe? You know, for the baby?" Hunk questioned once again unsure. He knew how Lance could be quite reckless. However due to the pregnancy, the teen became much more cautious.

 

The blue paladin shrugged. "It should be. Pidge doesn't work with anything that could be potentially dangerous such as radiation or whatever. Besides, I bet she'll be installing new equipment for her lion anyway. So, you coming?"

 

Another question was sitting on his tongue but Hunk decided to hold it for now. He left the kitchen with Lance by his side. The yellow paladin watched as there was a slight waddle to his step that only if you squint you could see it.

 

And it's adorable. Oh! He nearly forgot to ask.

 

  
"How's your relationship with Keith, going? Made any progress?" Hunk asked. He knew Lance can be quite dense but he didn't miss the light pink blush staining the other's cheeks.

 

"Uh, well you see, um, good? I guess? We're just friends, er, raising a kid?" There's no doubt in Lance's mind that Hunk caught him stuttering. Hell, he probably sounded like Porky Pig from Looney Tunes. The yellow paladin had a huge grin, no, smirk on his face. Lance knew him since they were in diapers and doesn't remember _Hunk Garrett **of all people**_ smirking a day in his life.

 

The look was:

 

1\. Uncomfortable

 

2\. Didn't look right for the angelic teen

 

3\. His knowledge about Hunk being quite innocent was _shattered_

 

  
"Uh huh, sure. That's what they all say, dude. Friends." Hunk wiped the smirk off of his face and replaced it with the well-known angel boy smile. "I'm just teasing you a bit. You know that, right, Lance?"

  
Of course he knew that. It's **not** like he was going through an existential crisis just now. No, he totally wasn't. Lance McClain is a man of the three C's; calm, cool, and collected. Scratch that actually.

  
"Yeah. I totally knew you were kidding!" Lance laughed nervously. Hunk isn't easily convinced but he shrugs it off once they're in front of the lab. As they entered, Pidge messed around with her lion. The gremlin's legs were currently sticking upwards out of the green lion.

  
Lance feeling a bit cruel today and in desperate need of playing a little joke. It will be harmless, he swears by it. Hunk, on the other hand, looked at the boy with mild concern. He knew the other teen like the back of his hand.

  
"KNOCK KNOCK! IT'S YOUR VOLTRON SPACE DELIVERY!" The blue paladin yelled. He wasn't expecting it to have an effect on the small girl but it did. Pidge yelped into the hallow depths of the green, falling straight into the space beneath the open panel. At the moment, Lance didn't know whether to laugh or feel bad.

  
Hunk was about to make a mad dash to help the poor paladin but stopped when he saw her hand poke out. It took her a while but Pidge got out of the lion with success. Injuries? No. Mildly annoyed with a certain pregnant paladin and would no doubt murder him if she could? Yes.

  
The green paladin pulled herself out completely, slamming the opened panel shut. She then hopped off the lion and slid down the side of it, landing on her two feet like a pro. That or a cat.

  
Pidge glared at Lance. She didn't have to see him in order to know it was definitely him who yelled the dumbest thing ever. However, it is partially her fault for why she fell in BUT that's not the point.

 

"Really? Voltron space delivery?" Pidge was about to go on a rant but dismissed herself. A shit eating grin appeared on her face. "That's not bad. DEFINITELY not bad at all to say when you're in labor, Lance!" She walked over and patted his shoulder (AHEM with minor technical difficulties). "You're a genius! I'm gonna use that and you can't stop me."

 

At this rate, Hunk didn't know who to comfort. Pidge because she fell into her lion and got scared half to death or Lance because one hell of a joke was waiting for him four months from now. Why not both?

 

"Pidge, I know you're upset but can I at least apologize?" The blue paladin questioned unsure. Both the other paladins shared glances between each other then Lance. Did this guy really just ask for an apology? Ok, it's official. Pregnant Lance is better than normal Lance _any_ day. She thought it over for a second, only to let the guilt he probably felt eat him a bit but the girl shrugged it off.

  
"It's cool, I guess. I'm not gonna get trippy over it. Besides, if you weren't preparing to have a kid, I would've murdered you by now." Pidge used the smooth end of the screwdriver to poke his rounded abdomen to prove her point. Lance swatted it away.

 

"Ok, ok, ok. I get it. I'm sorry. But, what were you doing anyway?" The green paladin gestured for the two boys to follow her to the station she set up in the hangar. She plopped herself onto the ground in front of her laptop.

 

  
"I was making a few adjustments to my lion's stealth mode, I guess you can call it that. Here on my computer, I'm running diagnostics on the latest samples we've gathered from the Balmera a few months back." Lance and Hunk sat beside her and looked at the equipment in awe. At the mention of 'Balmera', a sly smirk crept onto the gremlin's face.

 

  
"Speaking of which, Allura told me how she's been keeping up with the Balmerans. Specifically, Shay~." She teased. Hunk blushed deeply and turned his head away in embarrassment. Pidge went a bit further. "So, Hunk, how's your relationship with your girlfriend, huh?" The yellow paladin became flustered.

 

  
"She isn't my girlfriend Pidge. Believe it! Besides, why don't you ask Lance about his relationship with Keith? At least his love interest is on the ship!" Hunk exclaimed. It took him a while for him to process what he said but once he did, the paladin regretted it instantly.

 

  
"No wait! Uh, I meant best friend. Yeah...best friend." Lance gave a puppy-dog pout. "I thought _we_ were your best friends, Hunk." It came out as more of a whine than anything but hey, point made. Pidge rolled her eyes.

 

  
"Admit it. You both are two dorks in love who are dancing and prancing around their feelings while their partner's are doing the _exact_ same thing. Jeez, if I wanted to watch a teen romance movie, I would've stayed on Earth and watched every Twilight movie twice." She said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

 

  
Lance huffed and Hunk sighed deeply. That's when the blue paladin felt it. It was small and could've easily been overlooked but nope. The baby actually kicked him. Kinda the wrong time but was it really? No time to dwell on that now, even though he really wants to.

 

  
It gave him a giddy kind of feeling. Weird but nontheless true.

 

  
"Ah, Pidge. Our 'love stories', quote on quote, are not like Twilight at all. Our stories involve space, a giant kickass alien robot, badass lions, fighting an evil alien empire, fighting alongside a space princess, making alliances with species we never even heard of, and a kid."

 

  
Ok, so, some parts reminded him of Twilight but that's not the point.

 

  
"Besides, I'm sure one day you'll find somebody." Pidge snapped her head in his direction, her face tinting a bit on the pink side. "What? Why'd you bring that up?"

 

  
"Because, Pidegon, seems like that's the only reason you brought it up. But hey, it's cool. You'll find someone someday, space nerd." Lance said with a grin. Pidge turned away and gave a long deep sigh. Why would she believe that? Well maybe because when he wants to be, Lance can be very insightful. That or she probably hit her head when she fell.

 

  
"Psh, whatever. Now get outta here, both of you. Before I take apart your lions in front of your eyes!" She threatened. Yeah, she was joking but Lance and Hunk sure weren't. The yellow paladin helped the brunette teen back to his feet, bidding a temporary farewell to the gremlin.

 

 

 

 

 

Walking side by side, Keith and Shiro left the training deck, sweaty as hell and dead beat tired.

  
"You got better with your close-ranged attacks, Keith. Nice job." Shiro complimented the teen. "I guess. Thanks either way." They let the comfortable silence loom over them for a bit before it was broken.

 

  
"When are you gonna confess?"

 

  
Keith nearly choked on air. The question out of the blue (ha...i love this overused pun) and quite awkward to answer in the middle of a ship. "I-I don't know. Never, preferably?" Shiro rolled his eyes but accepted the answer as valid anyways.

 

  
"Look, you two are dancing in circles with these unresolved emotions, Keith. You've got a lot on your plate. At least, lighten it up a bit with a simple confession." Shiro smiled reassurringly. The black-haired teen began to dwell on it but shook it out of his head.

 

  
He still had time to kill before he would spill the beans about his crush. In space, time can feel like it stopped but in reality it seems faster. Well, it's gonna take a bit but Keith knows he can do it.

 

Hell, he's gonna _have_ to.

  
 • • •

 

By now, Kyle stopped crying and Lance felt like he did something right. Yeah, he's married, has kids, works a high-paying job and whatnot but actually making someone who looks up to him smile again is just enough. He pulled the young boy closer and held him tightly, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face.

 

"I'm sorry, Papa. I didn't mean to say I was a burden to you. It's just, I feel like I can't pay you back for all the things you've done and-" The blue-eyed boy was cut off. "Kyle, I love you lots, but I'm gonna have to stop you right there."

 

Lance looked directly into the similar royal blue eyes that were mere copies of his own. The man sighed gently. "I did it all out of love, remember? As a parent, there are responsibilities I take to care for you and your siblings. As a paladin, I take risks to save the universe alongside a team."

 

He poked the boy's nose. "Of course, my job as a paladin is on hold for a bit but you get my point right?" Kyle nodded, a small sheepish grin appearing on his face. Lance took this as a sign to continue.

 

"You're not a burden. Never were, never will be. Yeah, it gets hard sometimes but I'm willing to tough it out if I get to see my son smile." The black-haired boy snuggled up against his dad and looked up into the blue eyes he grew to admire.

 

Lance saw the joyous gleam back in his oldest's eyes once again. That's how it should be.

 

"Now come on, let's go give Violet a visit before she gets worried, ok?" With a nod, Kyle stood up and grabbed his bookbag from the floor. He ran to the stairs while Lance trailed behind him.

 

Routines. Surprisingly, the Kogane family actually manage to keep one. Well, it's all for the better, right?

 

 

 

 

 

_A dad is a son's first hero. The bond between fathers and sons is unbreakable. No love is greater than that of a father and a son._

 

_Until next time.._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! Chapter 9 is complete! I just wanna thank you all for reading this story. Writer's block is a bitch and I'm glad that I got over it rather quickly this time. Next chapter is a special happy birthday to the Kogane's oldest and only son. Hurray! *Confetti and shit everywhere* Okie, I'm gonna go and see ya next time!
> 
>  
> 
> Vani out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Kyle Kogane!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 10th birthday to my OC and the only son of the Kogane family, Kyle Kogane! I legit was not expecting this chapter specifically to be made on the tenth, for him to turn ten, and this to be the tenth chapter. Lol coincidences everywhere. This is also kinda the first time I'm publishing a chapter within a day so, *party shit flies all over the place* hurray for me. Anyways, enough mumbo jumbo and onto to the story.

While the two Kogane siblings were at an amusement park enjoying their time with their Huncle, Shay, and Shanelle, Lance and Keith were at home decorating for the surprise party they planned. Being the over-protective person he is, Keith kept Lance away from the ladder as much as possible.

  
However, he couldn't stop the man from climbing on it anyway to hang a piñata on the tree out back. A whole decade. It's been ten years since their first kid was born and ten years since Team Voltron first formed, well, Voltron. Duh.

  
Oh, Keith can't possibly forget that it's been ten years since he's met his now extremely close friends and husband, who is still as stubborn as he was when they were only teenagers.

 

Ah, memories. But, the latter couldn't dwell on that now seeing as his panic and anxiety button was being pressed at mach 1.3.

  
Lance managed to slip the loop of the decoration on to the tree branch without too much trouble. A stomach the size of a watermelon was kinda hard to work with and the constant movement wasn't making the job any easier.

 

But because he was determined to finish before the designated time set, Lance did it anyway.

  
Keith, on the other hand, was freaking out. He held tight on the ladder to the point his knuckles paled in comparison to his already light skin tone.

 

He swore this man was going to be the death of him someday. Hopefully, not today.

  
"Lance, why are you doing this? I told you I could've done it. We discussed this earlier, remember?" He complained. The blue-eyed man stepped down and admired his work. If you ask him, he did a damn good job.

  
"Well, Keith, you took too long. They're supposed to be back in two or three hours. Besides, you know how Kyle gets every year before his birthday. He gets extremely upset and remember how I told you what happened the other day? I just wanna make him happy. Keith, I hate seeing him cry."

After his minor rant, Lance gently placed his head in the crook of his husband's neck. Keith ran his fingers through the soft chestnut brown locks.

 

"And he will be happy. Why? Because this party is gonna be great and he'll be surrounded by the people he loves, right? Don't stress yourself out too much." Lance nodded with a grin.

 

"Yeah. By the way, do you think he'll like his gifts? Oh! What about the pinata? Decorations? Anything we did so far?!" He exclaimed, shooting his head back up like a daisy and his eyes blown wide open to the size of an owl's.

 

Keith groaned deeply. "Yes, he will, Lance. Calm down. We still have time. Just, relax for a bit will you?"

 

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiine."

 

. . .

 

Now was the time for the birthday boy to arrive to the scene. Allura, Coran, Shiro, Pidge, and Paige were already there helping with anything that might've been last minute.

 

All that's missing is Kyle himself, Violet, Hunk, Shanelle, and Shay, who should be here any minute. Lance made sure everything was in check before settling himself on the extremely comfy couch.

 

In his hands was a book and not just any book. It's very special to him in more ways than one and he felt it was time to pass it on.

 

The man couldn't wait to see the boy's reaction to it. What he wasn't expecting was the doorbell to ring three times, the 'secret' code Hunk was told earlier that day.

 

Lance scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could but with caution. He set the book down with the other shit ton of gifts while the others in the room hid somewhere.

 

The man proceeded to the door and opened it just enough to see the people he was waiting for.

 

"Hey, Papa! Violet and I had an awesome time when we went to the park. Huncle took me on this insane ride! Shanelle got bolted in the face with a bean bag!" The said girl snapped her head in his direction with a flustered face.

 

"Did not!"

 

"Did too! Anyways, could we go again sometime?"

 

Kyle was practically a bouncing ball of energy and Lance melted.

 

"Sure. Why not?" He paused, looking to Hunk and Shay. They gave him similar winks. "In the meantime, why don't you guys come in?" The blue-eyed man opened the door wider and moved out of the way, allowing his kids and guests to enter.

 

With a soft click, he closed the door behind. The entire was silent and wallowing in darkness. Kyle raised an eyebrow even though he knew no one could see it.

 

"Uh, why is the house so dark? Papa, are you there? Huncle? Shanelle? Aunt Shay? Violet?? Anybody?!" The now ten year-old boy flailed his arms in the darkness, feeling nothing but air.

 

Then unexpectedly, the lights were flipped on and his eyes readjusted to the sudden brightness.

 

"SURPRISE!" Everybody yelled in unison. Somehow, his dad, cousin, aunt, uncle, and little sister managed to move away from him in that short span of time. But, what the hell. Who cares?

 

Kyle's jaw was dropped, he imagined flies would fly in it. He was unaware of the person behind him until a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. The boy yelped when he was suddenly hoisted up into the air and sat on the person's shoulders.

 

"Happy birthday, kiddo." Keith stated, smiling a small smile when Kyle gasped audibly. "Dad! Whoa, you're so tall!" The man chuckled in amusement.

 

With his son resting on his shoulders, Keith walked over to the dining room table filled to the max with gifts and a birthday cake set in the middle. He placed Kyle into the chair decorated with blue, yellow, red, green, and purple ribbons.

 

In front of him, the cake was in the most recognizable figure he could ever see in his life; Voltron. Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder as he watched the young boy stare in awe. "Do you like it, little guy?" Kyle nodded enthusiastically.

 

"Of course I do! That's Voltron! Defender of the Universe!" He exclaimed. Lance came from behind and lit up the big '10' candle sitting in the middle of his best friend's masterpiece.

 

The man did a damn good job with dessert, he almost felt bad that it was gonna be eaten soon.

 

Excluding Allura, who began to film the event that was unfolding in front of her, Team Voltron and the kids surrounded the birthday boy. What's a birthday without the appropiate song?

 

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Kyle, happy birthday to you. How old are you now? How old are you now? How are old are you now~? How are old are you now?"

 

With a dramatic pause, the group continued. "Are you 1? Are you 2? Are you 3? Are you 4? Are you 5? Are you 6? Are you 7? Are you 8? Are you 9? Are you 10?" Another pause. Kyle took this as a sign to sing his part.

 

"I'm 10 years old now. I'm 10 years old now. I'm 10 years old now~. I'm 10 years old now!" He basically shouted the last part. Without being told, Kyle leaned in just enough to make his wish. Then, the candle was blown out. Claps, cheers, and hollars (from not-so surprisingly Coran) erupted in the room.

 

Allura stopped the recording and just basked in the moment like everyone else. Just by the look in his eyes, she knew he was ready to open those gifts of his, which is exactly what he did.

 

From herself and Shiro, the boy recieved a hand-held gaming console the humans call a 3DS XL. From Coran, a floating cube. Pidge and Paige gave him a mini version of the huge robotic being that can transform in addition separate into mini lions.

 

Hunk, Shay, and Shanelle gifted him with a toy sword, much like the bayard of his father. Violet, being the hot-headed sweetheart she is, gave her older brother a drawing of herself and him as two of the five paladins of Voltron, much to his delight.

 

Finally came his parents' gift. Keith gave his son a necklace. However, it wasn't an ordinary one. The crystal was actually a scaultrite ore Coran provided him when the Altean went out in search of some just for the occassion.

 

To say Kyle was grateful was an understatement. Before giving his gift, Lance slipped the jewelry around the black-haired boy's neck; not too tight and not too loose.

 

If he was being honest, the blue-eyed man was the slightest bit anxious about his present. It wasn't as extravagent as the others and Keith reassured him multiple times. But, no time like the present.

 

Lance pulled the book he had earlier from off of the table and gently placed it into the small hands of his son. "Here. It's the last one."

 

Kyle looked at it in confusion. He stared at the title specifically.

 

'Journal of Lance McClain'

 

"What is it, Papa?" He knew the others were looking at him weirdly but ignored them in favor of the boy's curious blue eyes.

 

"This is the journal I wrote in when I first became a paladin and everything after it. Every story I've ever told you and Violet was written ten years ago in that same book." Lance informed, grinning with a sheepish grin.

 

The boy stared at it in awe. You learn something new every day, huh?

 

 

 

• • •

 

 

  
"Jeez, the Galra just don't quit, huh?"

 

"If they did, I think the war would've been over a LONG time ago."

 

"I agree with Pidge on that one, Lance. That or Zarkon would've thrown some never ending Galra ball or something like that."

 

"Seriously, guys?"

 

"Keith's right, team. We have to focus on the task at hand." Shiro stated in a leader's voice. The other paladins followed the brief yet stern instruction.

 

Galra ships fired from all directions, barely missing the lions with each shot. Kinda like how Stormtroopers always miss BUT that's not the point. Pidge managed to fire back at a few but prior to having to rely on her reflexes and dodge out of the way of a shot hurdling towards her.

 

On accident, it hit Keith and Red. The red paladin was honestly more pissed than anything.

 

"Oops. Sorry about that, Keith."

 

"Why do I think you're lying about that?"

 

"Because I partially am and partially not."

 

He groaned. Using his designated jaw blade, Shiro took out more of the seemingly never ending fleet with a few strikes, explosions going off in a matter of ticks.

 

Lance on the other hand struggled to get one ship that began to gain on him.

 

"Uh, guys? A little help here, please?"

 

Hunk was there to save the day, much to Keith's disappointment. Not that the red paladin would admit it but still. The yellow paladin used his lion's bulky body to smash against the Galra ship, sending it into multiple shattered pieces.

 

"Holy hell! Nice one, buddy! Thanks for that." Lance chorused.

 

"It was my pleasure! I would do anything for you, pal!" Hunk marveled with a chuckle.

 

"Would you two focus?" Keith snapped, manuvering his lion behind a small group of the enemy's aircrafts and shooting them from behind.

 

Pidge shot at a ship that was aiming for the hot-headed teen. This was the second time she saved his ass.

 

"Why? Jealous there, Kogane?" The green paladin teased, smirking when she heard the said boy practically growling through the comms.

 

"I'm not jealous, Pidge! There's nothing to be jealous of! You're being ridiculous!!"

 

Shiro sighed, taking out the last ship of the fleet. He joined the other four paladins and reluctantly listened into their conversation. Could the black paladin even call it that?

 

"How many times do I have to say the green-eyed monster is looming right above you!?" Pidge sassed the teen. Lance chuckled. Keith gave him an appointed look, although, the other couldn't see it.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"I'm not laughing at you, Mr. Grumpy Galra! Pidge said the green-eyed monster is above you, right? Well, she wasn't wrong." Yeah, the blue paladin is actually correct.

 

Pidge's lion was a feet above Keith's lion. Lance only laughed harder when he heard the two paladins grumbled under their breaths.

 

"Ha ha, you're so funny."

 

"Soooo original. Everybody give an applause for Lance McClain, who recieved the award for the universe's biggest clown. Clap clap."

 

The blue paladin pouted. Hunk moved his lion to sit directly on top of Lance's in a sort of weird robotic lion cuddle. He was so sweet but the idea is quite bizzare. Well, the brunette teen can't say much about bizarre when he was a little over five months pregnant.

 

That's weird.

 

"Uh, Hunk? Bud? What are you doing exactly?"

 

"Um...comforting you? I think? Sorry about this man. I can't actually hug you when we're in the middle of ship debris."

 

"Aww, that's why I love you. You can hug me when we get back to the castle if it makes you happy?"

 

"Of course!"

 

Shiro smiled at that one. As the leader, he values the relationship between his teammates. Personally, he admires the one between Hunk and Lance the most. On the other hand, he also admires how jealous Keith would get.

 

He should feel bad for the teen but then it wouldn't be fun to tease him anymore.

 

"Anywhoo. After we deafeat Zarkon, he'll officially be ZarkOFF!" Lance sang. Annoyed groans erupted from the rest of Team Voltron, even Allura and Coran face-palming from the bridge.

 

"Enough with the puns, Lance. We've had enough of those for one day. Everyone, we're heading back to the castle."

 

"Lead the way, Shiro." Keith stated, following the team leader alongside the rest of the paladins.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Once they arrived back to the castle and docked their lions within their respective hangars, the paladins rejoined the princess and her Royal Adviser at the bridge.

 

Hunk recieved his I.O.U hug from Lance as promised by the blue paladin. Besides, the yellow paladin's hugs were the best.

 

Pidge teased Keith more about his steaming jealousy, which by the way, Lance was utterly oblivious to. The red paladin eventually left the others behind in favor of going to the training room to let off some steam.

 

Shiro followed not too far behind the black-haired teen, just to make sure he doesn't murder Pidge or the Gladiator for that matter. Seeing how pissed the red paladin was, it was more of an understatement than anything.

 

The green paladin insisted her and Hunk work in the lab. The yellow paladin was reluctant to leave Lance behind but the brunette reassured him before heading off somewhere else.

 

He aimlessly roamed the ships's empty halls, no real objective or reason for doing so. The unborn kid was moving more than usual which was odd but it didn't bother him.

 

In a sense, it was more of a comforting feeling.

 

Lance put together his thoughts as he walked. Without meaning to, he somehow managed to end up in front of his room without being consciously aware of it. Habit probably.

 

The door opened with a soft 'hiss' and closed right behind him. With his mind scrambled, he knew he needed to write everything down.

 

For a long while, Lance has been keeping a journal. A diary if you wanna call it that.

 

It remained in the same place everyday; right under his pillow. He took the pen Coran gave to him as a gift and pulled the small book out from it's usual spot.

 

Lance sat criss-crossed as he read over the last entry he wrote. It wasn't much but he planned to write a bit longer. But...what exactly? A sudden idea popped into his head.

 

Putting the pen to paper, he wrote whatever came to mind.

 

  
_[Day 213 :_

_Man, was it awesome! Today's mission started off as a recon, you know, where we check out the area and stuff like that. ANYWHOO, we were kinda just flying around for a bit until Allura warned us of an incoming Galra fleet._

_I yell out " **Holy Quiznak! It's huge!"**. No, **not** in  that way, you dirty minded child. I wonder if you'll be like me when you're born. Ok, I'm getting side tracked. The fleet was much bigger than normal._

_So of course, Hunk and I panicked, Pidge was spouting nonsense, Keith was being...Keith, and Shiro was trying to help us get our shit together. I probably shouldn't be using foul language if you're gonna read this when you're older, lol._

 

_Okie. Honestly, I wasn't scared to get hit or anything. More like I was scared to put you in danger. Does that make sense? But, I do that anyway, huh? Ugh! Stupid hormones.._

_Either way, we kicked their asses without Voltron. Maybe one day you'll be a paladin like us. That'll be kinda cool. Again, getting sidetracked and I can't erase with pen._

_Pidge and Keith were arguing about something. Probably something stupid. Maybe? I don't know, I wasn't really listening. Then, I cracked the best pun ever!_

_I said out loud, **"Anywhoo. After we defeat Zarkon, he'll officially be ZarkOFF!"** Great, right? Aren't you proud of your dad? Or mom? Both? Maybe?_

_Uh, I guess you can call me either. I don't mind. It's your choice. God, I feel **extremely** stupid for writing to a (most likely adorable because you're mine) child who isn't here yet._

 

_Time flies by, huh? You're so close yet, so far. I feel you everyday (which sounds creepy but moving on) and I can't help but to be excited._

_I don't know what you're doing to me (besides the hormones and whatnot) but I like it. I'm gonna be a parent soon!_

_What's not to be excited about? A kid. Someone so small and fragile. I'm afraid I'll break you. But, hey, as Keith said to me once,_

**_"We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms!"_ **

_Hehe, yeah. Well, I'm gonna end this before it gets too long._

_Next time, my little prince~]_

• • •

 

Hours passed by since the party ended. The rest of Team Voltron and their kids gave Kyle their best wishes before leaving the Kogane household. Sure, Kyle enjoyed the gifts, the cake Huncle made especially for him, and most of all being surrounded by the people he loved the most.

Still as he sat on his bed, he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Lance insisted earlier that he and Violet tried to get rest while he and his dad worked on cleaning up the mess downstairs.

He already knew his sister was out like a light. Seriously, he could hear her snoring through the wall. The black-haired boy reread entry 213 over and over.

What was it that was bugging him? His dad already explained to him prior that the journal wasn't written just for him to jot down what might've occurred ten years ago.

Really, it was written for him as a birthday gift ten years later.

But, why? Why would Lance go through all the trouble of writing in a book to him? Did he do it for Violet? Kyle wasn't sure. For one thing, his dad has one of the best hand-writings he's ever seen.

It was simple yet eye catching. But, that's not the missing factor, is it? The longer the boy pondered, the less aware he was of his parents entering his room.

He nearly yelped when the two adults sat on the end of his bed. Keith chuckled.

"So, you enjoyed birthday I'm guessing?" Kyle gave a small smile.

 

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for that. I really appreciate it."

 

Keith gave Lance an appointed look, who in return blew him a rasberry. The couple looked to their son, an unreadable look in their eyes. Kyle frowned a bit.

 

"There's something wrong, Papa and dad?" Lance sighed deeply before enveloping the confuzzled boy into a tight embrace.

 

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking a little. But," He paused, releasing the ten year-old out of his grip. "You should get some sleep. You're gonna be tired after the day you've had. Fair enough?"

 

"Fair enough. Goodnight, Papa. Goodnight, Dad." Both men gave the boy one last hug simultaneously.

 

"Goodnight and happy birthday."

 

Keith helped Lance get back to his feet, carefully exiting the bedroom as not to disturb their resting daughter.

 

Kyle let his thoughts keep him up a bit longer. As he flipped through the journal, he stopped. There empty pages. Small and barely readable writing was written at the top left corner.

He leaned in closer. A blue lion head was drawn and below it there was a caption.

 

'I've written out the first nine years of your life. Now that you're ten, it's your turn to fill in the rest. Happy birthday, our little paladin. Love, Papa and Dad '

 

That's the missing feeling. Kyle grinned an impossibly wide, rereading the phrase over and over like it was going to disappear. It's as if everything fell into place.

 

With a content sigh, he flopped his head down against the pillow, his arms wrapping around the unfinished journal as if it were a teddy bear.

 

 

_We age not by years but by stories. The more you praise and celebrate your life, the more there is in life to celebrate._

 

 

_Until next time.._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is complete! Yay! Applause! I'm actually kinda proud of this chapter. Not too bad, I guess. Hehe, I'm about to crash lol so laters!


	11. Chapter 11

   "So, what'd you want to show us, Princess?"

 

  
   Currently, Team Voltron resided in the castle. Allura called them all personally for something she and Shiro deemed important. Believing it was a paladin thing, they all agreed.

 

  
   But it could've just been an announcement out of the blue. In the Castle? Yeah, makes no sense. Allura was practically bouncing on her toes and Shiro found it adorable.

 

  
   "Lately, I've been pondering about starting a family with Shiro." Lance nearly choked on air.

 

    
   "Are you telling us you're pregnant?!" The blue paladin exclaimed. Allura gave him an unamused look.

 

  
   "No, Lance, I'm not. However, it's along the lines of a child." The princess continued. The black paladin made eye contact with his wife, who in turn gave him a nod.

 

  
   Shiro cupped his hands over his mouth. "Kiddo! We want you to meet everyone!" The other four paladins and their spouses gave one another confused looks. Hell, even the younger ones were confused.

 

  
   Footsteps were heard from the ship's hallway, grabbing the attention of the perplexed bunch. As they came closer, a person unrecognizable to the team became more visible.

 

  
   Allura was barely able to contain her excitement before running up to this said stranger. She wrapped her arms around the young boy, who shockingly looked a little like her.

 

  
   "Paladins, I want you to meet a new member to the team. This is Hideki. Hideki Shirogane." The child looked at the bewildered faces of the said group. Allura giggled as she expected the reaction.

 

  
   The Altean turned to her lover. "Do you mind explaining?" Shiro gave a nod.

 

  
  "Coran told us of a scanner within the castle. What it does is combines the DNA of two people to make one person. Basically, asexual reproduction in a sense."

 

  
   Coran (ahem the gorgeous man) chimed in. "Yes, indeed. In fact, I told Lance about it a decafeeb (let's hope I spelled that right) ago. Do you remember?"

 

  
   Lance's expression stated a solid _'no_ ' but that quickly changed when the memory came flooding back to him.

 

 

 

  "Oh yeah! I do. You mentioned it to me when I found the thingy-"

 

 

 

  "Scanner, Lance." Pidge corrected.

 

 

 

  "Right. When I found the scanner in the lower levels. You told me it was broken." The blue-eyed man gave a pout, rubbing his son's jet black locks.

 

  
  Coran stroked his mustache in a nervous manner.

 

 

   "About that. I've spent the last few years repairing it. It involved a few tests but it came out well. It was originally used by our scientists back on Altea to cross-breed different species. All in all because the princess is sterile and unable to conceive, I gave it another go. And violá!"

 

  
  The Altean mechanic gestured to Hideki. "An Altean and human hybrid! Well, a Shiro and Allura child."

 

  
  Hideki slid out of his mother's grip, staying by her side. For an unknown reason to him, he glared at Kyle, who was too busy dozing off to notice the icy-cold stare.

 

  
  Hunk raised his hand as if he were in school, only getting it put back down by Shay. "My only question is why does he resemble Kyle if he's a mix of Allura and Shiro?"

 

  
  The said boy shot his head up and looked around frantically for a few seconds.

 

  
  Shiro looked to Allura, who gave a shrug. The couple turned to Coran with pleading eyes. He sighed.

 

  
  "That has an answer, Hunk. To create Hideki, I needed a base. So with that, I used a strand of Kyle's hair just to get his structure. Everything else about him is directly from his DNA. Allura's eyes, Shiro's hair plus ears, and their strength for example."

 

  
  Coran felt extremely proud of himself. Lance and Kyle on the other hand felt slightly offended. Pidge's eyes lit up like stars as if she were in a candy store.

 

  
  "That's so cool! A real human being was created from practically nothing! Well, minus Kyle's hair of course. But, wouldn't that mean he inherited a little bit of Lance's and Keith's genes too because of the strand? Hair also contains a person's genetic code." The woman concluded.

 

  
  "Uh, I didn't think about that. But, I highly doubt it! I blocked off their genes so they wouldn't mix with Allura's or Shiro's in the process." Coran looked to Hideki, who was still glaring at the oldest Kogane kid. "Eh, maybe not entirely. He might've inherited Keith's intense glare."

 

  
  The red paladin raised an eyebrow. "Why me?" Pidge, Hunk, Shay, Coran, Allura, Shiro, and his husband gave him the same look: ' _are you fucking serious?'_

 

  
  Lance rolled his eyes. "Were you not listening, at all? Because Coran used our son's hair for Allura's and Shiro's kid! Keith, honey, Pidge said that hair has a person's genetic code, right?" The man patted his spouse's leg.

 

  
  "Meaning a little of you might've been inherited by him. Apparently, your anger. Probably." When Lance saw the familiar glare in his direction, he grinned sheepishly. "I still love you." The blue paladin leaned on Keith's shoulder, who grunted in response as he pulled Violet closer to him.

 

  
  Pidge gave a breathy laugh. "Wow, I'm surprised you understand that." Lance looked at her with a grin. "Being around you for ten years and Hunk for my entire life has its perks."

 

  
  Shiro cleared his throat, regaining the attention of the rest of the team. "Why don't you have the kids introduce themselves to our son? In the meantime, we could talk amongst ourselves." Allura smiled.

 

  
  "That would be ideal. A team is stronger when they know one another." Violet was the first to jump out of her father's arms. Then came Shanelle and Paige themselves not too far after the six year-old. Kyle was a bit more hesitant.

 

  
  He eventually caught on to the intense glare that was thrown his way earlier and was reluctant to move away from his dad. Lance took notice and frowned.

 

  "Something wrong, Ky? Why don't you join the others, huh?" The young boy looked into the eyes of his parents with a pout, much like the one Lance possesses.

 

  "Hideki seems cool and all, but, he keeps staring at me. Did I do something wrong?" Keith shook his head. "Of course not. He probably is acknowledging the fact you two look similar. After all, Uncle Coran did use a strand of hair from you."

 

  The red paladin ruffled his son's hair with a grin. "Don't worry about it. Just, get to know him and I bet you'll be friends in no time." Kyle looked to the small circle the girls made around the Shirogane kid. He sighed and gave a nod, joining his sister and cousins in the bunch.

 

  Lance gave a content sigh. Keith stroked the soft chestnut locks of his husband's hair. "There's too many kids." The blue-eyed man looked at him with a tiny smile. "Well, we're adults, Keith, so we were all gonna have our own one day."

 

  The other paladins, Allura, Shay, and Coran joined the Kogane couple on the couches of the common room while the kids mingled with one another.

 

  "Unlike you two, Hunk, and his wife, I adopted my kid. Allura and Shiro made theirs through genetic engineering. But I guess Keith can't keep the tent in his pants under control. After all, you guys have two already and Lance is pregnant with another."

 

  The woman smirked. "Boy, you both sure were busy." Lance and Keith blushed profusely, the blue paladin hiding his face in embarrassment while the other glared at the green paladin.

  
  
  "Too much information, Pidge! We don't need that." Hunk said frantically. Pidge turned to him with her eyebrow raised.

 

  "Says the one who has a daughter that wasn't a test tube baby."

 

  Now, it was the yellow paladin's turn to blush, hiding behind Shay, who looked at her husband with a look of sympathy.

 

  
  And they call this _normal_.

 

  
 • • •

 

  
  "I'm boooooooored."

 

  
   The most common complaint of oh so dear Lance McClain. It's not the one he says the most but it is one of the top. Frankly, it was getting on Keith's last nerve.

 

    
   Sure, the red paladin doesn't mind it too much, however, after several times per varga, it gets annoying. Still, Keith didn't have it in him to shut the pregnant boy up.

 

  
  Lately, the team has noticed how Lance wants to cuddle with almost everybody. He cuddled with Shiro, Hunk (pretty much his go to person), Pidge, Allura, and Coran.

 

  
  The only victim left is Keith himself. Luckily, Coran managed to distract Lance by sending him to the nursery that was in progress down near the infirmary.

 

  
   The red paladin watched as the blue-eyed teen waddled away from the bridge and down the hallway. He initially thought no one would catch him staring but to no avail. Shiro chuckled from behind him.

 

  
  "Why don't you follow him, Keith? I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company you'd give him." The black paladin questioned, the knowing smirk on his face giving away his intentions of the question.

 

  
   Keith groaned. "I'm just giving him space." Out of nowhere, Pidge threw a wrench at the back of his head. The red paladin swiftly turned around and glared at the girl.

 

  
  "Dude! We're _in_ space! How much more can you give him?!"

 

  
  Hunk, as well as the princess and royal advisor, couldn't stifle their laughter. Pidge was right after all. This only caused Keith to groan longer than before. Hell, not even Shiro's comfort was well...comforting.

 

  
  The Japanese male gave him an unsure grin himself. "Don't listen to her, Keith. She's right, but, don't take it to heart. Still think you should follow him, however. You and I both know how Lance is by this point."

 

  
  Shiro finished with a soft chuckle. The half-Galra wanted to. He really wanted to follow his boyfr- **BEST** friend to the castle's nursery. What was stopping him? Oh, maybe the fear of getting teased for his stupid _crush_ on the said paladin??

 

  
  The teasing is always gonna occur. Come on, Pidge was there for Altea's sake! The fUcking gremlin! No matter. He'll just do what he does best when in distress; go to the training deck and beat the hell out of the gladiator.

 

  
  So, maybe Pidge was right about his anger issues. Not that he was angry, but, killing a robot just for "fun" was concerning to say the least. Keith sighed deeply.

 

  
  "I'm gonna head to the training deck for a bit." Before he could take another step, Shiro's (space Dad) voice stopped him.

 

  
  "Keith, there are other things on the castle to do besides training for hours on end. Why not hang around with Hunk and Pidge? Maybe Lance?" Just hearing that boy's name was enough to make the hot-headed paladin blush.

 

  
  He gave the older man the best puppy-dog eye look he could muster. Maybe Lance was having an effect on his behavior too. For crying out loud, Keith was pouting and he felt stupid. The teen felt only Lance could pull off a pout and still be adorable.

 

  
  Again. The blue paladin is roaming around his head for the millionth time. After a while, Shiro gave into his "puppy" look and agreed to let Keith onto the training deck.

 

  
  The red paladin couldn't be anymore thankful than that moment. He wasted zero time on leaving the rest of the team behind.

 

  
  It was quiet for a bit, that is, until Coran broke it.

 

  
  "Quiznak! I forgot I had something to attend to!" The Altean man exclaimed, skipping from the bridge to the doorway in a matter of seconds. In fact it happened so fast, Allura thought he caught the slipperies again.

 

  
  "For what exactly? The ship is in perfect condition and everything is in order, Coran." The princess questioned, giving the Altean a suspicious look. The said man turned to her with an almost nervous smile.

 

  
  "It is rather private, you see." The two metal doors in front of him opened with a 'swish'. "I'll be back in a varga or two, princess!" Coran made a "grand" exit, now leaving Allura, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge left.

 

  
  The Samoan teen rubbed at his neck awkwardly. "Uh, was anyone else thinking about something else when he said that or was that just me?"

 

  
  It didn't take long for the others to realize what he meant. Pidge gagged, Shiro went straight-faced, and Allura had a hard time forming words.

 

  
  Yep, another normal day in the Castle (again...how does one know if it's day or night in space??)

 

 

 

 

  
  Coran whistled an old Altean folk song as he walked down the stairs to the lower levels of the castle. Recently, he found an old device that was buried deep under piles of rubbish.

 

  
  He had no idea what it was until he inspected it further. Turns out, it was in fact an old scanner Alfor and a team of scientist used to further their scientific research ten-thousand years ago.

 

  
  Coran was instantly eager to get the piece of junk to work once again. However, his eyes landed on something, or rather, someone else present in the lower levels.

 

  
   He sighed silently realizing it was only Lance. Somehow, the teen managed to wander down to where he is. How? Coran doesn't know. Curiosity? Probably.

 

  
   The Altean male walked in, making his once stealthy presence known.

 

  
  "How'd you find your way down here, Lance? I thought you were in the nursery. I see you're wearing the ring."

 

  
   The Cuban boy jumped in surprise, leaning against the wall and a hand placed over his out-of-control heart.

 

    
  "Coran! You scared me! Why'd you do that?!" He exclaimed, panting for the lost air of his extremely tiny rant. The royal advisor laughed whole-heartedly and gave the frightened boy an apologetic smile.

 

 

  "Sorry about that, my boy. I came down here to check on something."

 

 

   Coran walked over to the scanner that was hidden beneath a cloak. With one swift motion, he pulled it off and threw it into the corner. Lance was confused yet in awe at the same time.

 

  
   "What's that? A pod?" The teen inquired. Coran brushed of the dust particles with a cloth he found nearby.

 

  
  "Something similar but much more complex." He turned to Lance, who had his head tilted slightly in confusion.

 

  
  "It's a scanner. It was used a long time ago by Alfor and our scientist to investigate the cross-breeding of two different species. However, it was also used as a way to combine the chromosomes of parents who wanted a child but were unfortunately unable to conceive."

 

  
  Coran gave Lance a suggestive look, smiling wider when he saw the blush present on the paladin's face.

 

  
  "O-Oh. So, basically a cloning machine in a way?"

 

  
  The mechanic was about to argue otherwise but the longer he thought about it, the more sense it seemed to make.

 

  
  "Eh, I guess so. More like cloning yourself but with an add-on of different genetics." He said with a shrug.

 

  
  By this point, Lance began to get tired just by standing there. He didn't want to fall asleep, well, not without somebody next to him. The only person he hasn't slept on or next to (in a LONG while...anyway) was Keith.

 

  
  Will the red paladin even mind? The black-haired male wasn't much of a cuddler. Lance cuddled with everybody but him. Meh, oh well. He's going to find Keith and cuddle with him, whether the other likes it or not.

 

 

  Keith walked out of his room, hair damp from the shower and wore a towel around his neck. He was in the process of looking for Shiro or Allura for...advice? Can he even call it that?

 

  
  The teen seriously thinks he has a real problem and Pidge wouldn't be of help. The girl would only make fun of him. Coran would create a whole drama while Hunk would try to comfort him.

 

  
  Everybody knows of his crush but the person who is his love interest. Can Keith even call it that? Was it more of an unhealthy obsession of Lance?

 

  
  Maybe.

 

  
  Again, the answer is maybe.

 

  
   Sure, he knows he's going to have to confess soon enough but will he get rejected? After all, Keith knew he wasn't the kindest when he was first told they were having a kid.

 

  
   Pushing all negative thoughts aside, Keith continued his search for the space parents of the ship. How hard can it be to find two people? Apparently, very.

 

    
   Just as he was about to turn around, Keith stumbled upon Lance sitting on a couch within the common room. The latter couldn't tell what exactly he was doing from where he stood.

 

  
    
   Now, was the big decision.

 

 

   Go in there and join him, or, walk away before he notices?

 

  
.

 

  
..

 

 

...

 

  
  Gah! What the hell! Who cares at this point? Keith swallowed the lump developing in his throat and ignored the sudden butterflies in his stomach.

 

  
  He walked into the common room, willing no forcing the blush on his face to go away. Keith thought he was making a mistake but eventually made his way to the same couch as Lance.

 

  
  He sat down close but not too close to the other teen, who looked at him like he had grown three heads in the last few minutes.

 

  
   Just like before, it was a comfortable silence and it was...nice. Well, minus the awkward staring but neither could look away.

 

  
  Lance scooted closer with minor technical difficulties and leaned his head against Keith's shoulder. The blue paladin cautiously wrapped his arms around the other's waist and just knew his face was as red as, well...Red.

 

  
  Keith tensed for a second but relaxed unconsciously into the touch. He wasn't too surprised with Lance's warmth. He felt it before and man, he could stay in it forever.

 

  
  The silence was broken by the familiar voice. "Is this ok? I can let go if you want?" Lance asked, looking anywhere but at Keith. The red paladin gave a silent nod and felt the other paladin move even closer.

 

  
   Keith then noticed how Lance wasn't wearing the ring Coran provided him. Honestly, he was afraid to look down but he did anyway. Luckily, Lance was already asleep.

 

  
   Sure enough, the younger teen's belly was rounded and very obvious. It was almost screaming 'pay attention to me'. In all honesty, it made Lance cuter and more fragile. Keith couldn't help the protective urge he felt over him.

 

  
   Must be a Galra instinct or something like that. Nonetheless, he found himself rubbing Lance's abdomen gently, surprised to feel a thud against his hand.

 

  
   After a while, Keith felt like he was taking advantage of the situation so he stopped. Instead, he cautiously wrapped an arm around Lance's small waist. Placing his head against the other's, Keith couldn't help but let sleep overtake him as well.

 

 

 

  
   The two sleeping teens were unaware of Shiro and Allura standing in the common room's doorway. They found the scene adorable and quite romantic.

 

  
   Shiro took the honors and took a few pictures of the resting couple, knowing Pidge would hate him if he didn't. Allura felt her heart melt and sighed in contentment.

 

  
   The black paladin chuckled. "Looks like they're having another bonding moment, princess." He whispered. Allura giggled at the acknowledgement.

 

  
  "Indeed. Let's leave them be, Shiro. They could use moments like this." With a nod, Shiro followed Allura out of the common room and back out to the bridge.

 

 

• • •

 

 

   After a while of actually talking with Hideki, Kyle found he wasn't all that bad, just like his parents told him before. He found out that 'Hideki' means excellent and outstanding.

 

  
   Kyle wasn't too surprised to find out Hideki was the same age as himself, which only made him cooler. Violet, on the other hand, asked the half-Altean if wanted to play a game.

 

  
   This led to a full-on game of tag within the castle, each kid knowing not to venture out too far from the common room. Hideki and Kyle are both competitive with each other, going head to head in nearly every game they played.

 

  
  Violet, Shanelle, and Paige were unfazed but continued anyway. Guess you can say you really can't judge a book by its cover, huh?

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_It's the friends we meet along the way that help us appreciate the journey._

 

 

 

 

_Until next time.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quick note before I end this chapter...Two more chapters until Lance has the baby. That and I realized the very  first chapter can be read as a one-shot. But, I thank you all for reading this story (still think it's trash like its author but let's not go there). I probably made a lot of mistakes (like usual) but I'm too lazy to find them. Hehe, oops.
> 
>  
> 
> Okie, I'm gonna go and until the next chapter. Later!
> 
>  
> 
> Vani out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiiiit school is getting closer and I'm NOT prepared for hell and back. Faaack. No matter that. I am finally updating this story after a few days and it's (well was) past midnight. The things I do for the multiple fandoms I'm in...smh. Well, this is the first fanfic I actually like of mine so I'll gladly continue on with it. Okie, imma shut up now.

  Keith was stressed out (kudos to those who get le reference) already and it's barely been an hour. You see, Lance's boss thought it was a good idea to make the man stay a little late.

 

 

  
Firstly if the asshole didn't notice: _Lance is **very** pregnant and looks like he's about to blow any second_

 

  
Thank god and everything hOLY for Hunk and Pidge, who work for the exact same di- _assbutt_. Yeah, nice save. Of course his husband made sure that Keith knew of the little _delay_. Usually, it's the red paladin that works late.

 

 

 

_Not the other way around._

 

 

This change involved Keith leaving work much earlier to be home in time to get Violet and Kyle. Not that he didn't mind, it's just, weird.

 

  
Even without the motherly vibes Lance tends to give off when they're all home together, the siblings manage to do everything they needed to without being told.

 

  
That's the 98.3% they're well behaved. However, the other 1.7% they weren't was now. Keith groaned as Violet, being the little ball of energy she is, jumped on her bed like a trampoline.

 

  
Kyle, on the other hand, resorted to singing _Corazon Sin Cara by Prince Royce_ out loud and obnoxiously. Frankly, not surprising that he _clearly_ got that from Lance.

 

  
Don't get the half-Galra wrong. He admired his lover's singing voice on the rare occasions he heard it BUT when it was purposely out of tune and used in a loud volume, you regret keeping your ears unplugged.

 

  
The blue-eyed boy was no different in that sense. At this point, Keith wanted to ask Red to stomp on him a thousand times. But knowing his family, they wouldn't even allow him to step foot outside if he really executed the thought.

 

  
Violet jumped off the bed and landed on her two small feet. She then walked over to her Dad, who was currently having an existential crisis at the moment.

 

  
"Daddy, can you tell us a bedtime story please?" The six-year old pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. Keith always fell for those eyes. He couldn't resist them. Damn Lance and those beautiful sapphire blue orbs of his.

 

  
It was obvious how the girl inherited the look but the eyes were definitely from himself. No matter, he pushed the thought aside and bent down to her level.

 

  
"Sure. About what exactly? Anything you have in mind?" Keith should've known once he saw the bright grin appear.

 

  
"Voltron, Daddy, Voltron!" Expected. Now if he was Lance, what would he do? Well, _duh_ , tell them a story. But the thing is: He _isn't_ Lance. Keith doesn't have the mother vibes his husband has or the creativity to incorporate real-life events into something bedtime appropriate.

 

  
As if knowing what his dad was thinking at the moment, Kyle put down his makeshift microphone and sat on his sister's bed, giving his Dad a smirk.

 

  
"Papa always sits with us on our beds. Then, he _cradles_ us in his arms, Dad." Keith rolled his eyes in amusement. It's obvious Lance couldn't get over the stupid quote. Oh well.

 

  
Picking up Violet, Keith stood up and sat beside Kyle, who gave him a satisfied grin. The youngest crawled out of the red paladin's arms, plopping herself next to her older brother.

 

  
"So, what are you gonna tell us?" The black-haired boy asked, propping his head in the palm of his hand. Keith didn't respond immediately as he still had no idea what he wanted to tell them.

 

  
He could always talk about his (as Lance would call it) _unhealthy_ obsession of weapons. Problem is that they (just Violet, really) would tell their papa about it. The Cuban definitely wouldn't be happy to hear that.

 

  
Getting a pregnant Lance angry was something you didn't want to deal with, accidental (hA hA band puns..) or on purpose. The half-Galra heaved a sigh.

 

  
"I could always tell you about our missions and the allies we made. But seeing as there were so many, that might bore you.." The man trailed off, going into deep thought again.

 

  
The siblings shared a look before Kyle spoke up. "Papa was telling us about when you all were at the pool that's in the castle. He didn't finish because it was very late."

 

  
  
With a sigh, Keith looked to his kids. "I guess that's where we'll start then."

 

 

• • •

 

 

Another day, another mission completed, another Galra fleet down for the count, and another one of Allura's sermons. Great. Not that Keith minded too much but he could spend the time listening to the princess on something else.

 

  
More training maybe? Nah, he was _actually_ too tired for that. Talk with Shiro? As much as he considered the man a brother and father figure, he always talks to him every time. Hang out with Hunk or Pidge?

 

  
The red paladin doesn't want to intrude on their alone time, let alone get stuck in a situation where it involves Lance. Sure, they got closer than before but that doesn't mean their scenario wasn't... _awkward_.

 

  
It was more of friends with benefits who are having a kid by accident. Oh! Don't forget to add in the one-sided feelings of their relationship. As much as he hated it, Keith just had to deal with it (insert shades here).

 

  
"I get that we're all tired but hear me out for a while longer." Allura stated in a voice that said ' _if you don't listen to me, I will slice your neck in your sleep'_ , well, minus the venom. At that point, Keith pretty much tuned her out and focused his attention on Lance.

 

  
It's almost automatic for him by now that he's quite annoyed with it. But as the saying goes, follow your heart. Unless your heart is leading you to a fiery pit in the depths of hell and emotions, then keep going.

 

  
The red paladin gave the boy side-glances every now and then. What can he say? He couldn't help it. At least, not _well_. Keith watched as Lance was dozing off, coming to with a sudden jolt of awareness and looking like a lost puppy when he was fully awake.

 

  
It was adorable to say the least. Wait, _adorable_? Never mind that. Hunk and Lance were back to back, linking their arms in an awkward position while Pidge tapped her thigh out of sheer boredom.

 

  
Even Coran was bored, although he didn't show it. The red paladin wouldn't either if that meant getting on Allura's bad side. Oh but don't worry. He was already there for a while just being half-Galra.

 

  
He swore that being an alien-human hybrid brought along a protective instinct. Keith bit back the sudden urge and jealousy he felt as he continued to eye Lance plus the other two from a distance. Surprising, right? Keith Kogane finally admits to being jealous...to himself.

 

  
What was there to be jealous of? His boyfr- **BUDDY** with benefits giving all of his attention to his two closest friends? Hey, it could be worse. Let's hope not. Shiro, being quite observant, noticed the gloomy mood the half-Galra was in and acted on it.

 

  
Tapping the younger one's shoulder, the man gave the teen a grin once he turned. "You ok there? You seem a little off to me." Keith knew Shiro would be the first one to notice. He _always_ is. Not that he's complaining.

 

  
The black-haired male much rather it be the leader than Pidge or Coran. Lying wouldn't get him anywhere at this point since he could be read like an open book.

 

  
"No." Simple and straight to the point. However, Keith already knew more questions were going to be asked. Shiro wasn't too surprised by the short answer but pushed on anyway.

 

  
"Is there a reason?" His gray orbs followed Keith's line of sight, landing on the boy's love interest. The man made an 'o' shape with his mouth in understanding. "Never mind then. Keith, I think you should do something about it."

 

  
And when he says something, Shiro obviously means 'confess already' but in adult terms. Keith began to tap his foot repeatedly. Yes, he knew he should. No, he wasn't ready. But, neither is he ready to parent either. Why is life so complicated?

 

  
Sighing, Keith's form visibly deflated in defeat. Shiro wrapped an arm over the overwhelmed teen's shoulder and gave it a good squeeze.

 

  
"I'm not forcing you to tell him but I believe it'll lift this weight off your shoulders. Well, one of them. Remember, time doesn't wait for anybody, Keith." Shiro said in a fatherly tone.

 

  
Thinking it over for the millionth time, Keith gave a casual shrug. "I know." He was already building a plan in his head: tell Lance about his whole crush thing when he has the chance to.

 

  
Perfect, right? Wrong. The blue paladin surrounds himself by either Hunk, Pidge, or both. Yeah, he gets they've been together since the Garrison but if he could get the teen alone, then maybe he could _actually_ tell him already.

 

 

 

That's easier said than done.

 

 

  
  
Shiro let the teen contemplate on the idea and listened to Allura as the princess was wrapping up her lecture. The black paladin has his own problems to deal with. For example, how is going to tell the Altean woman about his _own_ little crush?

 

  
X

 

  
Hunk was currently in the kitchen, messing around with some Altean recipes he found in the archives. Kinda weird how they'd be there but he isn't complaining. The yellow paladin liked a challenge when it came to the kitchen.

 

  
Sure enough, it truly was a _challenge_ reading the Altean language. He constantly had to ask Coran for translations. Hunk already had an idea in mind for what he wanted to make. Whether it was possible or not begs the question.

 

  
Because his back was turned away from the entrance, Hunk didn't see the waddling figure walk into the kitchen and plop themselves onto the countertop.

 

  
Once he made a grab for the recipe book, Hunk screamed like a goat and stumbled backwards. Lance had to cover his ears from the high-pitched sound. When the two teens recovered, the yellow paladin stared at his best friend in betrayal and utter shock.

 

  
"Dude! Where'd you come from?!" He yelled. Lance raised an eyebrow with his arms crossed in a sassy manner. "I came from my room? I got bored and figured I could look for you or Pidge. Hell, even Coran would've made good company."

 

  
Hunk exhaled in relief. He regained his composure and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry about that. Are you ok?" Lance loved the fact the rest of his team was all over him and whatnot.

 

  
Yet, he couldn't help but to feel smothered with the extra attention. "I'm fine. It's not like I got hit or something, Hunk. But, you did scare the hell out of the little guy." Lance patted his stomach hidden under his shirt, getting a few solid kicks in return.

 

  
Of course, Hunk immediately felt bad. He didn't mean to nor did he want to. With a pout, the yellow paladin sauntered over to Lance and wrapped his strong arms around the smaller teen's waist.

 

  
He placed his ear against the other's abdomen and listened to nothing in particular. "I'm sorry, buddy. I didn't meant to scare you like that." Hunk felt his heart swell at the small movements he felt going on against his ear.

 

  
This is what Lance meant. He didn't mind the attention but it was a little extra. Boredom taking control, the blue paladin ran his fingers through the soft dark locks of his best friend's hair as the other cooed to his concealed belly.

 

  
Was it weird? No, not really. It was actually kind of...nice. Lance twirled his nimble fingers in and out of the extremely soft head of hair. Then, an idea popped into his head.

 

  
"Hey, Hunk. Remember the pool I told you about? You know, where Keith and I got stuck in the elevator?" He felt the other teen nod. "We should go there. Oh! And we're dragging Pidge along. The gremlin needs time away from the lab anyways."

 

  
Hunk looked up at Lance with an almost unreadable look. "Are you sure you can do all that? I mean, you're almost seven months pregnant, pal." Lance groaned.

 

  
"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I have the ring on so nothing could go wrong when we're there. Please, Hunk?" The blue paladin pouted, giving his best friend his puppy dog eyes. He knew the yellow paladin couldn't resist them. Nobody can. Not even Keith, who is very blunt and stoic.

 

  
Sighing, Hunk met eyes with the smaller male. "Ok, fine. We'll go together then." He said with a smile. Lance grabbed a hold of Hunk's head and hugged it like an oversized teddy bear.

 

  
"Thank you! You're the best!" The yellow paladin returned the awkwardly positioned hug by tightening his hold on Lance's waist.

 

 

"You tell me that all the time."

 

 

  
  
"Because you're my best friend. _Duh_."

 

 

X

 

 

   Shiro got offered to go to the Altean pool by Hunk and Lance. Seeing the two brightest grins of the team, the man knew he couldn't refuse. He settled for a plain grey t-shirt and black swim trunks Allura provided him.

 

  
  He slung a towel over his shoulder and checked himself in the mirror. It's been a while since Shiro last looked at himself in full. If he was a narcissist, he'd be all over his mirrored image.

 

  
  Satisfied with the decency of his clothing, Shiro left his room and walked his way down the hallway. The black paladin knew Keith would be in the training deck. Seriously, the teen _literally_ goes nowhere else **but** there.

 

  
  The man made it his personal mission to drag him out of there. The metal doors opened with an annoying ' _hiss_ '. Yep, Keith was going full combat with the gladiator for the millionth time. Shiro rolled his eyes.

 

  
"End training sequence." He said calmly. The robot turned to him for only a moment, instantly powering down and dropping to the hard floor. Keith swiftly turned around, mustering up a glare at the leader.

 

  
  "Really? I had him, Shiro." The red paladin complained, holding his bayard to his side. Shiro sighed. "You probably did. But, you're coming with me to the pool."

 

  
  Keith raised an eyebrow. "Why exactly?" The black paladin moved so he was in grabbing range of the younger's arm. "Because the others are there and you need a new hobby."

 

  
  Shiro began to drag Keith out of the training deck despite the red paladin's protest. The kid was strong but not strong enough to beat the strength of a prosthetic metal arm.

 

 

X

 

  
   
  Lance was the first to enter the pool, wanting to dive in but remembering the growing baby inside of him. Yeah, that's right. He's becoming a cautious parent. At least, he hopes so.

 

  
  Hunk joined in soon after and Coran not long after the yellow paladin. Pidge and Allura lounged off to the side, practically shaking their heads at the immaturity of the scene in front of them.

 

  
  Lance went underwater swimming over to Hunk, pinching the other teen in his side. He heard a yelp from above the surface and had to stifle his laughter until he went back up. To say the yellow paladin wasn't too happy was an understatement.

 

  
  Unfortunately, the blue paladin couldn't escape the tickle attack he received from his best friend. From a distance, Keith and Shiro walked in to the madness going on. The black paladin sighed in disbelief.

 

  
Allura greeted them with all smiles. "Glad to see you were able to join us, Shiro and Keith!" The two paladins returned the greeting and walked over to the rest of the team. That was a mistake. As he walked past, Keith's ankle was grabbed and the latter was dragged into the pool without warning.

 

  
  The same thing happened to Shiro after the leader realized Pidge was no longer next to the princess. Keith flailed around for a while before regaining his calm demeanor. Instantly, his glare shot to Lance, who was already swimming away as fast as he could.

 

  
  Unfortunately for the latter, the red paladin noticed how slow he'd gotten over the last few months. Keith took this as an advantage and used momentum to catch up to the blue paladin. As he swam by, he saw Shiro chasing down Pidge to the opposite direction he was going while Hunk and Coran were laughing mercilessly above the water.

 

  
  Keith felt an unexplainable swell of happiness in his chest. He didn't know why but it was...comforting. The teen pushed those thoughts aside as he was directly behind Lance, who slowed down significantly.

 

  
  The red paladin watched as the younger teen went up for air. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the other's abdomen, the latter's shirt no longer sticking to his body like glue. The ring hid most of Lance's obvious pregnancy but missed the slight pudginess you could see if you squinted long enough.

 

  
  Keith was slowly losing oxygen, quickly breaking the surface and taking in a deep breath. He dove back under water to see blue eyes meeting his own violet ones. Lance's face was close, _too_ close.

 

   
  The red paladin knew he was blushing from the close proximity. Lance got flustered as well but didn't move an inch. The staring contest held between them wasn't awkward but in a weird way almost normal.

 

  
  Neither knew who initiated it. Guess that didn't matter. The two teens brought their faces closer and connected their lips as best as they could. The situation felt cliché but neither cared.

 

  
  Luckily, no one could see them beneath the water. It was as if the whole universe paused just for those few moments they shared a kiss; a _real_ one and not just due to lust.

 

  
  Maybe the two paladins could get used to it. They both know one thing: this kid, who's not here yet, is bringing them closer. Whether as friends or a couple, it didn't matter. Personally, this was a bonding moment Lance wouldn't want to forget.

 

 

  As for Keith, he filled the hole in his heart. 

 

 

 

  
• • •

 

 

 

 

  Keith gently placed Kyle into his own bed. He felt accomplished for doing something he normally doesn't do and took a little pride in it. Just as he shut the door to his son's room, the red paladin received a tight squeeze from behind.

 

  
  He didn't have to turn to know who it was. It became second nature to know the intimate touches Lance gave.

 

 

 

  "Hi, mullethead. Missed me?"

 

 

 

  Keith turned around and brought his lover into a hug, despite the other's baby bump making the embrace slightly awkward. Lance returned the loving hold with a satisfied sigh, placing his head on Keith's shoulder.

 

 

 

  "I'm tired."

 

 

 

  "I can tell."

 

 

 

  "Am I _that_ obvious?"

 

 

 

  Keith gave an appointed look to the blue paladin, rubbing small circles in Lance's side.

 

 

 

  "I don't know. _Are_ you?"

 

 

 

  Lance was no dummy. He lifted his head just enough to give his husband a raspberry.

 

 

 

  "Heyyy! Not cool." Lance pouted. "I hate you." Keith chuckled, bringing the slightly smaller man closer to him.

 

 

 

  "No you don't." He knew his husband couldn't argue back.

 

 

 

  "Fiiiiiine. You win."

 

 

 

  "Don't I always?"

 

 

 

  "Watch it, red." Lance said playfully. "Sleep with one eye open tonight." Keith kissed the top of Lance's forehead.

 

 

  "Whatever you say, blue. Whatever you say."

 

 

 

 

 

_I love my life because it gave me you. I love you because you are my life. The heart wants what it wants. My heart wants you and only you._

 

_Until next time..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I have finished the twelfth chapter. Yay! Btw if you're wondering, Corazon Sin Cara is a real song by Prince Royce. It's a personal favorite of mine (besides the emo, anime, cartoon, and game music but moving on). Anywhoo, just a heads up. Once school starts, I have no idea how much I'll be updating this but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Again, imma shut up and let you enjoy your day/afternoon/evening.
> 
>  
> 
> Vani out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeebus...thank you all for reading this trash book lol. I nearly lost my motivation for it but hey, I'm glad I went through with writing this fanfic. It feels cool to actually see peeps like me read my story (cringey but let's save that for another time, ne?) Okie, let me shut up. Hope you enjoy the chapter, rookies.

  "I'll see you later, ok? Have a good day at school, you two!"

 

 

  Lance stated, pecking Violet and Kyle on their foreheads. The black-haired boy blushed before giving his dad a proper hug.

 

 

  "Later, Papa. I promise I won't get in trouble or anything like that." Kyle chuckled. The blue-eyed man sighed, grinning all the same.

 

 

  "I know you won't. You might wanna go before you miss the bus, however." Lance laughed a little at Kyle's similar blue orbs widening in realization. The ten year-old made a mad dash to catch up to the line of other kids boarding the bus.

 

 

  Violet stayed behind for a bit longer, pouting for only she knows why. "What's wrong, Vi? Don't feel like going?" The young girl shook her head. Lance did his best to bend down just enough to make eye contact with his daughter.

 

 

  "You'll be fine. School is boring, I know firsthand. But it'll be over before you know it, k?" The blue paladin gave her a wide reassuring grin he knew would cheer the six year-old up.

 

 

  Just as he thought, Violet returned the smile sheepishly. "Ok, then. Later, Papa!" She went on her tippy toes and kissed Lance's protruding belly. "Have fun in there, baby sis!"

 

 

  Unlike Kyle, Violet took her time and strolled onto the waiting school bus. Lance watched as the vehicle drove off to the next stop just a few blocks away.

 

 

  How'd he know that? Let's just say Kyle was about seven when he first missed the bus. Keith ran with his son from their bus stop all the way to the next one. That day is unforgettable and hilarious to Lance.

 

 

  He never saw his husband run so _fast_ in years. Kinda like when Keith went to go kick Sendak's ass after the bomb went off in the castle. Or when Lance was about eight months pregnant with Kyle and got kidnapped (heh...get it? No? Okie moving on) by Lotor.

 

 

  That wasn't fun in his opinion. Being stuck on a Galra ship with a creepy Galra prince who so happened to flirt with him the whole time. Never again.

 

 

   Lance rubbed small circles into his aching side. He doesn't know why but he woke up with the pain before Keith left. Maybe the baby kicked him in his ribcage again?

 

 

  He would've felt it for sure. Cramp? That's possible. Contraction? He hoped to God it wasn't that, at least, not yet. Walking back home was a challenge, considering he waddled like a penguin (as Violet told him generously two months back).

 

 

  Unlocking the door, Lance entered and shut it swiftly behind him, dropping the keys on a small table near by. The blue-eyed man stood there with his back against the door. He was practically panting and out of breath.

 

 

  It was only a five-minute walk. He should be fine. Unless, he was going into labor a week early? Nope. That's a big no. Lance weighed out his options.

 

 

  Call Keith and worry his lover that they may be having their youngest daughter seven days early? Or wait it out, just to make sure they aren't false contractions?

 

 

  Either way, he knew a contraction when he felt one. Worst. Pain. _Ever_. Right now, they weren't so bad, let alone unbearable. More like an annoying throb in his stomach.

 

 

  Lance chose the second option for now: wait it out to make sure they're false.

 

 

   However, it's also risky. He knew Keith wouldn't be Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky if the red paladin knew that Lance was even experiencing these minor (hopefully) throbs. Keith was overprotective and dominant some times.

 

 

  To be very honest, Lance wasn't in the mood to with a panicking husband. Keith may deny it but when his buttons are pushed just enough, the half-Galra either gets angry or anxious. Not a good mixture.

 

 

   Lance waddled his way over to the couch, gently placing himself in a comfortable position: on his side. Again not knowing why, every single pregnancy, his kids preferred when the blue paladin was laying sideways.

 

 

  Weird but he's not one to judge. Lance was prepared just in case he had to go to the hospital later that day. He and Keith restocked their overnight bag the week previous, stashing that near the doorway.

 

 

   They (mainly Lance) called it the ' _Grab n' Go_ ' system. You literally grab and go. Pillows and blankets because the couch was extremely comfortable. He always binge-watched shows on Netflix. Seriously, who _doesn't_ in this modern world?

 

 

  Right now, he was hooked on Riverdale. He got Keith to watch it with him a few times but his husband was more of a movie person. This is Lance's fourth time watching the first season.

 

 

  Yep, he was _totally_ prepared for labor. The bag was ready, he had Keith's number on speed dial, comfort of the couch, the constant movement of his baby girl, and a quiet home.

 

 

  Hopefully, he doesn't have to end up calling his significant other. Yet, something tells him he might have to.

 

 

 

 

• • •

 

 

   " _Paladins! Incoming Galra fleet and it's approaching rather quickly! Get to your lions!_ " Allura yelled through the intercoms.

 

  Lucky for Lance, all he needed to do was just climb into Blue. He took the time to clean his favorite robotic feline, claiming ' _she needs a bit of shine_ '. The task itself proved to be difficult with him getting out of breath quicker than before.

 

  Nonetheless, he got it done and that's all that mattered, well, until the quiznaking Galra decided to make an appearance. _Fantastic_.

 

 

  The hangar doors opened and off he went with the rest of his team.

 

 

X

 

 

 

  "Why don't we form Voltron? It'll make this go quicker." Keith said into the com-link.

 

  
 

  "It'll be better if we took them out separately. Besides, we have no idea what they might want and if they want their hands on Voltron, that's a step closer to giving it to them." Shiro stated in finality.

  
 

  Lance heard Keith grumble under his breath. The blue paladin cracked a tiny smile at his boyfriend's cuteness. No, they didn't tell the others about their relationship...yet.

 

 

  That wasn't too important when fighter jets were targeting them in every direction. Pidge maneuvered out of the way of a blast and just like last time, it hit Keith.

 

 

  The red paladin had a temper and he felt like he was gonna lose it.

 

  
  "Pidge! Again? Are you trying to get me hit!?"

 

 

 

  
  "Uh no? It was an accident! Just, chill. You aren't hurt are you?"

 

 

 

  
  "No."

 

 

 

   
  "Exactly. So, stop complaining like a baby." Hunk chuckled.

 

 

 

  
  "Heh, _baby_. I totally get it, Pidge! Kudos for that!" The girl smirked for a few seconds before heading over to back up Shiro.

 

 

  
  Hunk and Lance used their energy to defend the castle from oncoming attacks, despite a few slipping past their defenses and hitting the castle's particle barrier.

 

 

  The coms crackled back to life when Coran's voice came over them.

 

 

  
  "Paladins! There is an approaching ship coming towards you. We'll defend ourselves as best as we can here but I suggest you focus on the fleet. The quicker, the better."

 

 

  
  The yellow and blue paladins took this as a sign to separate. Hunk went in the direction of the fighter jets while Lance went in the direction to aid Shiro and Pidge on attacking the ship.

 

 

  
  "Does anybody think it looks, I don't know...odd? It doesn't look like a normal Galra ship." Lance pointed out.

 

 

  
  Shiro turned his attention to the approaching aircraft. The ship wasn't as big as they're used to seeing. It was much smaller in comparison, like an ant to a sneaker.

 

 

The team no longer focused on its physical appearance, now evading shots and attacks from the unknown ship. Each paladin went separate ways, counterattacking with their own arsenal.

 

 

 

  
"Is it me or is this taking longer than usual??" Hunk questioned worriedly.

 

 

 

  
"The more you complain, the more time it'll take to kick their asses."

 

 

 

  
" **Pidge**."

 

 

 

  
The green paladin held her breath. When Shiro spoke in his "father" tone, you knew the guy was serious.

 

 

 

  
"Language."

 

 

 

  
"Ok, fine. Sorry, dad."

 

 

 

  
The black paladin sighed deeply, wearing an unamused expression on his face as he shot at a Galra ship. He was used to being named "space dad". Why? Oh please help him to understand.

 

 

Everything seemed fine. Avoiding lasers, shooting at the enemy, dodging debris, groaning at Lance's dumb puns (isn't he very punny?), and overall kicking Galra butt.

 

 

That is, until a scream was heard through the com-link between the paladins. It sent shivers down their spines. Hunk was the first to panic (! at the disco....no? I'm sorry). Shiro couldn't ignore the gut-twisting feeling as it only got stronger.

 

 

  
"Is everyone alright?" He asked. The black paladin knew something was wrong. What it was? He didn't know if he wanted to find out.

 

 

 

  
"We're fine, Shiro."

 

 

 

 

"Not dead yet."

 

 

 

 

"Is it over?"

 

 

 

  
Three replies. Shiro's concern was starting to get overwhelming. He heard everybody but Lance. The black paladin knew bringing him out to the field was a bad idea. Yet, the teen insisted and used those god damn puppy-eyes.

 

 

Nobody can resist those and Shiro felt horrible for not doing so.

 

 

 

"Lance? Are you ok?" No answer.

 

 

 

 

"Are you there?" Again, nothing.

 

 

 

 

" _Paladins, what's going on out there?_ " Allura questioned, her concern heard in her voice.

 

 

 

"We don't know, princess."

 

 

 

  
"Uh, you might be wrong about that. Look!" Hunk exclaimed, using his lion to gesture towards the retreating Galra fleet.

 

 

 

Amongst them, the blue lion could be seen in the distance, being pulled away by a tractor beam. It came from the unfamiliar ship that attacked them earlier.

 

 

For Shiro, that's when everything clicked: it was a diversion.

 

 

 

  The black paladin reacted quick, his reflexes taking over and causing his lion to move with a burst of speed.

 

 

  
"Team, we've got a problem. No time to explain. Just, follow that ship!" Shiro ordered.

 

 

 

With no questions asked, the other lions followed close behind their leader in a vain attempt to keep up. For Keith, this wasn't gonna cut it.

 

  
He eventually managed to pass Shiro, the adrenaline pumping through his veins and making his heart beat at a fast pace.

 

 

 

  
"Keith! Don't attack the ship! Do you hear me? Keith!"

 

 

 

  
The red paladin cut off the link, focusing on the getaway ship. Red was trying to coax him into following Shiro's orders but he refused. Keith wanted to go faster, yet, his lion wasn't letting him.

 

 

 

"Come on! We have to get him back before they get too far out! Don't you understand that?! Why won't you let me!?" Keith yelled as an answer to the purrs in the back of his head.

 

 

 

Red pushed further into his mind. The lion knew it couldn't get its paladin to change his mind. Instead of letting Keith keep control of their flight path, Red halted them to a complete stop.

 

 

Keith tried to get the jammed controls to move but nothing worked. Anger clouded his thoughts.

 

 

 

"Why'd you stop? I thought you were supposed to help me. Not go against me." The red paladin spat. Red remained silent. From his peripheral vision, Keith saw the other three lions stop a few feet away from his own.

 

 

 

The black lion was directly in his line of sight, however, Keith only felt like it was looking at him with disappointment.

 

 

 

  "Are you ok, Keith?" Hunk asked cautiously.

 

 

"I'm fine." The red paladin snapped.

 

 

He finally regained control over his lion, speeding past his concerned teammates to the castle.

 

 

 

  
X

 

 

 

 

Lance's head was spinning. He didn't know what happened. One moment, he and the others were attacking the strange Galra ship then the next moment, he's out like a light.

 

 

It happened so quickly he didn't have time to process it. Lance winced. A throbbing pain erupted in his side, making his current position uncomfortable.

 

 

The blue paladin's hands were hand-cuffed behind his back, his legs also clasped together underneath him. Lance tried pulling at the bonds that held him there, nothing budged.

 

 

He made a few solid attempts before giving up completely. Lance hated how he got winded easily. Now was definitely not the time to be out of breath. He had to find his way out of here. But how?

 

 

Lance turned his head to the side, noticing his helmet a few feet away from him. He would've made the attempt at reaching for it but was too tired and exhausted to do so.

 

 

He was about to doze off when someone walked into the room he was trapped in. Lance looked up at the stranger. This Galra wasn't like the others he's seen in his time as a paladin.

 

 

He had long white hair that went a ways down his back. The Galra in front of him was lean yet muscular, kinda like Keith. Unlike other Galra, his skin was a lavender shade and his eyes had visible irises.

 

 

What really made Lance shiver was the intense stare he received in return.

 

 

  
"My, my, what a catch. I've seemed to have gotten myself quite the beauty. A paladin. Just my luck." The stranger stated smoothly, eying the blue paladin with an unreadable look.

 

 

He strolled his way further into the confined space, bending down just enough to meet Lance's eyes.

 

 

 

"You're quiet, aren't you? Not many words to speak I see." Lance didn't want to reply. He knew his mouth would betray him if he opened it even once.

 

 

"Very well. I have been rude. My name is Lotor. _Prince_ Lotor of the Galra Empire."

 

 

Prince? Since when was there a prince? Lance kept his mouth shut to not let anything slip. Not even a peep. Lotor's creepy smile only got creepier when it became a smirk.

 

 

  
"Now, paladin. No real reason to be afraid. I will not harm you." Lotor stood back up to his full height, looking down at Lance with a raised eyebrow.

 

 

 

  
"Or the child you carry."

 

 

 

 

The blue paladin's breath hitched. How'd he know that? The ring wasn't missing, was it? Lance did his best to brush his fingers over the one that held the band. He sighed in relief when it was still there.

 

  
Lotor grinned wickedly. "You may be wondering how I know such a personal detail. As a Galra, we have a keen sense of smell. Your scent is different, suggesting of the unborn child inside of you."

 

  
Lance felt he should do something. But how the hell was he gonna do that when he was tied up? Unexpectedly, Lotor brushed his fingers against the blue paladin's cheek gently.

 

  
"I feel rather lucky to have found such beautiful bait, my little doe. The other paladins will come running to your rescue. A damsel in distress. Perfect way to lure Voltron into my grasp. Wouldn't you agree?"

 

  
Lance increased the distance between him and this freaky prince. Lotor merely grinned.

 

  
  
"I must be off." Turning away from the blue paladin, Lotor made his way toward the exit. "I bid you and the child a farewell. And Voltron? Let's just say you fellow teammates will bring it as a gift."

 

  
The door closed behind the Galran prince, snapping shut completely. Lance released the breath he was unaware of holding. Now that the creep was gone, he can finally think of a way to escape.

 

  
Lance shifted so his hands could reach a hidden pocket within his armor. It took a few tries but he got what he needed. Keith gave him a switchblade he had no use for when they first started dating. Thank god for the hot-headed teen who's obsessed with weapons.

 

  
The blue paladin flicked it, the blade popping out. He hoped the clasps holding him was a rope or a wire, otherwise this was useless. Lance put pressure onto the bonds, using whatever energy he had to break through them.

 

  
Luckily, it was a rope that snapped in half with just the right amount of strength. Lance dropped the blade at his side and freed his hands completely.

 

  
The blue paladin placed them onto his concealed stomach, grinning when he felt his kid kick back.

 

  
"Don't worry about a thing. We'll get out of this. I promise." Lance grabbed the switchblade from beside him, using it to cut the rope still tied to his legs.

 

  
  With a little trouble, the teen stood back up to his full height and grabbed his helmet from off the floor. Lance placed it onto his head, walking towards the door.

 

 

  There was no keyhole, meaning one thing: there was a keypad in its place. He didn't have to look very far. Lance groaned, analyzing the small touchpad next to the metal doors.

 

 

  It needed a fingerprint. Without Pidge, he couldn't get past the damn lock. However, who said you needed a fake print when you have a weapon instead. Lance knew it was risky but it had to be done.

 

 

  The blue paladin grabbed hold of his bayard, praying to whatever holy spirit that his last minute plan didn't backfire.

 

 

 

  "Well, it's all or nothing, I guess."

 

 

 

   Lance used the bayard as a sledgehammer, slamming it against the keypad and jamming it. Nothing happened in the brief moments he was enveloped in silence.

 

 

  Just as he was about to go for it again, the metal doors holding him in this hellhole opened with a ' _click_ '. Lance sighed in relief, exiting the room and heading straight down the hallway.

 

 

 

  "Ok then, let's go find Blue."

 

 

 

  
X

 

 

 

 

  Shiro watched as Keith moped in the observation deck. The black paladin, as well as the rest of the team, found out why the teen acted irrationally out in the battle field.

 

 

  If he was being honest, the man thought it was sweet of Keith to want to go after his loved one. Yet, going in head first without a plan wasn't the way to go.

 

 

  Shiro pried himself off of the wall and walked over, standing beside the red paladin who didn't even look up at him. He sighed deeply.

 

 

  
  "I get it. You wanted to save him before it was too late. You weren't wrong for wanting to go after him. You were wrong for attempting to do so without us and without a plan."

 

 

  Shiro paused, watching as Keith played around with the blade he's had for who knows how long.

 

 

  
  "We'll get him back. As the leader, I can promise that to you. No one takes one of ours and gets away with it." Shiro squeezed Keith's shoulder in comfort.

 

 

 

  "And if they think they can, they better think twice."

  
   


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A different way to end the chapter, huh? I found it necessary because it would've made it too long. Lol that and I watched the eclipse so shortening it would've made no sense and I wanna finish it properly. If I'm right, then the next chapter should be out later today or tomorrow at most.
> 
> Btw, the next section will start in le past and end in the present. Kinda working with something new but I'll work with it. Best thing: Keith and Lance are finally a couple in the past. That took forever. Either way, I'm gonna go because I'm a dummy and I sprained my ankle before I started this chapter. Not a big fan of it (since when have I ever liked my own work) but oh well.
> 
> Great, right? Okie, imma shut up now. Later, rookies!
> 
>  
> 
> Vani out!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello! Chapter 14.....holy hell. I didn't even think I could actually go past the second chapter. It's weird for me. Meh, who cares? Either way this note is pretty damn short because I'm going head first into this...chapter. Back to the past in the beginning of a section? Looks like it. I'm gonna shut up and let you read it.

  
   "Where could he have possibly been taken?" Hunk asked, concern and worry apparent in his voice.

 

 

 

  
   " _I've managed to track the coordinates of the blue lion before its disappearance. They lead to where you fought the Galra fleet._ "

 

 

 

  
   The team sedated themselves in a tense silence. Shiro, himself, didn't know how the Galra managed to slip past them and take Lance. He gritted his teeth in frustration, feeling as if he was to blame. Had he paid more attention, none of this would've happened.

 

 

   The black paladin prayed to whoever may be watching over them that Lance and the baby were safe. He knew he would succumb to the guilt if they weren't. He shook his head, focusing on the task ahead: locate and rescue the blue paladin.

 

 

 

  
  "Alright, princess, guide us through this." The man merely mumbled.

 

 

 

  
  " _Of course. The coordinates are within the battle field. However, they aren't exact. The blue lion must've been taken hostage before our systems could pinpoint its exact location. I'm sorry. There's not much else we can do from here."_ Allura said solemnly.

  
 

 

 

  Even though the Altean princess couldn't see it, Shiro nodded in understanding.

 

 

   
  "It's no problem. We'll scout the area and see what we can find."

 

 

 

 

  " _In the meantime, we'll try and locate that Galra ship you mentioned. It should give us a better lead_."

 

 

 

   
  Shiro paired himself with Pidge and Hunk with Keith. The leader felt it was best the Samoan partnered with the hot-headed teen to prevent the situation from going even more awry.

 

 

  For once, Pidge didn't like the silence among them and decided to break it.

 

 

  
   "What do you think they wanted Lance for? He doesn't have something they might want, right? Unless..." she trailed off. The green paladin gathered her thoughts.

 

 

 

  
  "Unless what?"

 

 

 

  
   "Unless they're using him as a hostage to lure the rest of us in."

  
 

 

 

  Shiro went quiet. That possibility came to mind, yet, he didn't dwell on it until now. How could he have let that thought slip away? It was simple and obvious. Now wasn't the time to be beating himself up.

  
 

 

 

  "You're saying he's being used as bait then?"

 

 

 

  
  "Exactly. Lance probably seemed like an easy target considering...well... _he's pregnant and all_. It makes perfect sense. Take a hostage, draw out the rest of the team, and capture our lions. Meaning they end up having Voltron as well."

 

 

  
  Pidge finished, an uncomfortable feeling settling within her. She hated pointing out the bad news but it had to be done. The coms between them crackled back to life once again.

 

 

 

  "Well, they wouldn't have _all_ of Voltron entirely. If the blue lion somehow got separated from the tractor beam, then the Galra would be missing a part." Hunk acknowledged.

 

  
   "That's valid. But, how'd they get Lance then?" Pidge questioned. The yellow paladin stuttered over his words before coming to a final answer.

 

 

  
  "Maybe one of them snuck inside of Blue and put him to sleep? That's possible."

 

 

 

  
"You're right. Have you guys found anything yet?" Hunk sighed sadly.

 

 

 

  
  
"No, nothing yet. All we've come across was debris so far."

 

 

 

 

"Keep looking. Something's bound to come up." Shiro chimed in, getting replies in agreement from Hunk and Pidge before the link went silent once again.

 

 

  
Compared to the others, Keith felt the most determined to find Lance. It was the urge to protect him that became overwhelming. The red paladin let his thoughts cloud his mind, not paying attention to the object in front of him.

 

 

He and Red not-so subtly ran into it, a loud crash erupting in the once empty space (hehe I couldn't resist). Hunk was the first one to come to his rescue.

 

 

 

"Keith! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need to be transferred into a pod??" The yellow paladin asked frantically. Keith groaned deeply and straightened himself in his seat.

 

 

His head throbbed but it wasn't unbearable. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a minor headache but other than that I'm good."

 

 

 

 

"That's good to hear. I know you're taking this pretty hard and all." The red paladin gave a small sigh.

 

 

 

  
"I guess. But, have you found anything?" Hunk made a sound of uncertainty.

 

 

 

  
"Errr not exactly? I don't know but it looks like a piece of a ship. I'll check back in with you once I found something more useful."

 

 

 

  
  
Keith was about to maneuver away from the object he and his lion crashed into but stopped before his hand reached the controls.

 

 

  
He could do nothing but stare. The red paladin wasn't sure if he hit his head too hard or what.

 

 

  
It was the blue lion, floating in the open like the rest of the surrounding debris.

 

 

 

"Blue?" At that moment, Hunk decided to speak up.

 

 

 

 

"What's wrong? Got anything?"

 

 

 

 

"Yeah. I found Blue, Hunk. We should tell the others."

 

 

 

  
  
Keith knew the cheerful paladin had a smile on his face and couldn't keep the one on his own away.

 

 

 

  
"Roger that!"

 

 

 

 

  
The teen looked at the blue lion as if it was the last thing he'd ever see of its paladin. It could've been but he didn't dwell on those thoughts.

 

  
"We're coming for you, Lance. I promise."

 

 

 

 

  
X

 

 

 

 

  
   Lance found it difficult to run past Galra sentinels that patrolled the halls. Yeah, the ring helps a bit but it certainly wasn't helping much. He got out of breath _way_ too quickly and that wasn't making his situation any easier.

 

 

   The paladin nearly did a whole lap around this place looking for his lion and found nothing. Lance couldn't give up yet. As tired as he was and the unborn baby not agreeing with him, he had to keep going.

 

 

   Lance felt like he was going through an endless labyrinth and he started to become irritable. Any Galra he came across, he shot down without mercy as a way of releasing his bottled up emotions. The blue paladin couldn't help but laugh at how much Keith has rubbed off on him.

 

 

   Lance missed them. Shiro, Allura, Coran, Pidge, Hunk, and especially his hot-headed boyfriend. The only person that kept him company through all of this was his baby boy, who unknowingly did the smallest things that gave the teen comfort.

 

 

   At least he wasn't completely alone. Pushing any negative thoughts away, Lance made another turn down a hallway and ended up in front of a dead end. He wanted to have a tantrum just for the fun of it but that would've gotten him caught.

 

 

   Lance doubted the child inside of him would like being stuck in a cell again and neither did he. The blue paladin carefully walked down the seemingly unending hallway, stopping once he got to the wall.

 

 

   It was quiet. Not a single Galra in sight or those damn robots that he hates with a passion. Lance looked around, spotting a door. He had two options: hide in there or do another lap around the ship and risk getting caught.

 

  
   
   Lance felt as if he legs would give out from under him if he didn't rest. The first option was his best bet for now. The teen took his time to regain lost energy by speed walking towards the opened door.

 

 

  
With his bayard out, Lance double checked to make sure the room was clear. Once he was positive (hehe), he put his bayard away and with minimal effort, shut the door behind him. He then carefully placed himself on the floor. Lance took off the heated helmet from his head, setting that beside him.

 

  
The teen wiped the sweat from his forehead and released a sigh. For once, he didn't mind the quiet. It showed that nothing was there to bother him or chase after him either. That he didn't mind. Yet, it made him miss his friends even more.

 

 

Lance set his hands on his hidden belly and rubbed it in circles. Even though he's been on this ship for nearly a day, he found warmth and comfort in the little things. Literally too. Half of Keith and half of him blended together to make someone so unique and tiny.

 

 

   Lance's heart warmed at the thought of their kid coming into the universe in a few solid weeks.

 

 

  "I can't wait to hold you. I bet you're like Keith. You might have his hair, his eyes, his complexion, or maybe his anger?" Lance chuckled at the thought. The baby moved as an answer.

 

 

    "Of course you wouldn't know...well....yet. You're still so close and still so far. Allura thinks you're gonna be adorable and Hunk swears you'll be like me. Shiro says you're strong, Pidge believes you'll be talkative, Coran said you might be interested in space, and Keith knows that you'll do something great."

 

 

   Lance never really talked to his son like this. Where they're alone and he just... _talks_. The answers aren't verbal but are physical. Not that he cares about that. It's like having a conversation with someone but they're much smaller and can't speak yet.

 

 

   "I wonder what you'll be like. I'm excited to see you once you're born. But, that's not an invitation to come early, you hear?" The blue paladin asked playfully. Of course, he got a kick in return, like the baby was arguing back.

 

  
   
   Lance looked at nothing in particular. Having a conversation with an unborn baby in a Galra ship wasn't ideal but it kept him awake. He knew his team would act fast once they realized he was gone. The teen had full faith they would get him back and with a bang too.

 

 

   Now, all he had to do was play the waiting game. Over time, he learned how to be more patient. After all, parenthood was right around the corner. Lance didn't lose hope. That's not his thing.

 

  
   
  Even if he had to wait for days, the blue paladin wouldn't lose his faith in his team.

 

 

 

 

X

 

 

 

  
Prior to executing the rescue mission, the team decided to leave the black lion in the castle with Allura and Coran. Shiro felt if the Galra took Lance to get their hands on Voltron, it's best to leave the head where it's out of their reach.

 

 

The leader joined Keith in his lion, just to be sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Isn't he considerate?

 

 

 

  
   "So, this dude's name is Lotor?"

 

 

 

 

   " _Precisely. That was his ship that took Lance as a hostage. We have the blue lion in its hangar. I'm sure he would be pleased to know Blue is safe_." Allura giggled.

 

 

 

  
   Keith knew more than anybody his boyfriend would be in tears for that lion. After all, they've been together since day one. However, he knew the bond between Lance and their son would be much stronger by the time he was born.

 

 

  
  Thinking about them only made him more determined to save them.

 

 

 

  
   "Is that the ship?" Pidge questioned over the coms.

 

 

 

    
  " _Yes. Do you all remember what to do? Coran and I will be back up if necessary_."

 

 

 

  
   "No need for that, princess. We'll stick to the plan. Right, Keith?" Shiro directed his statement at the red paladin specifically, who blushed in embarrassment. Pidge managed to stifle her laughter.

 

 

 

 

   "Right."

 

 

 

    
   "That's all I wanted to hear." Shiro smirked at the flustered teen. He regained his serious attitude and addressed everyone else.

 

 

 

"Pidge, you stay in front and get us an opening. Hunk if the ship attacks, you're the decoy. And Keith," the red paladin gave Shiro a side-glance to show he was listening.

 

 

 

"Keith, you and I head in there with Pidge to find Lance. Remember, don't go off on your own. We're doing this as a team." Shiro placed his hand on the teen's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

 

 

Keith nodded in understanding. With the ship in sight, Pidge used her lion's invisibility feature and ducked underneath it. The green paladin exited her robotic feline and utilized her armor's jetpacks to launch her upwards just enough.

 

  
  
Pidge grabbed a hold of her bayard, the sharp end of it connecting to the metal beneath the ship. The girl carved out a large enough hole to fit herself and the other two paladins going in with her.

 

  
  
"Alright, I'm heading in now. I'll wait for you two by the opening."

 

 

  
"Roger that, Pidge. Hunk, any Galra fighter jets in sight?" Shiro asked.

 

 

 

  
"I don't see any. I'll be on the lookout while you guys look for Lance. Good luck." The yellow paladin said sincerely. He wished he could go searching for his best friend as well but knew his lion was more capable of handling attacks and protecting the rest of his team.

 

 

Desperate times called for desperate measures. He could only hope his buddy was safe.

 

 

 

  
"Thanks. We'll be in and out as fast as we can."

 

 

 

  
" _Be careful in there, paladins. You never know when Lotor and his soldiers may attack. Be prepared at all cost_." Coran warned from the bridge.

 

Shiro turned to Keith, who docked his lion a few feet away from Pidge's. The man followed the red paladin out of the sentinel and directed them through the opening Pidge created.

 

 

Just as she said she would, Pidge was standing against the wall near the hole. She sighed in relief.

 

 

"Jeez, I thought you guys were stuck or something." Pidge paused and helped up the two older paladins. "Come on. We don't have a lot of time before they catch onto us. We get Lance and get out of here." She said urgently.

 

 

"Lead the way." Shiro directed. With a nod, Pidge motioned for him and Keith to follow her down a hallway, leading to who knows where.

 

 

 

 

 

X

 

 

 

 

  
The three paladins came across a dead end in the last hallway of the ship's interior. They were exhausted of dodging attacks and taking down Galra soldiers. The robots didn't prove to be too much trouble. Those were more of an annoyance.

 

 

Keith became irritated. The three of them went nearly two laps around the ship and nothing came up. It was only a few doboshes ago they found the cell Lance was held in but the blue paladin wasn't there.

 

 

Shiro couldn't give up just yet. They were too close to give up now. "Pidge, anything new?" The green paladin made a sound of uncertainty.

 

  
  
"Erm, the rover I hacked into sent me a map of this ship. Apparently, there's a room in this exact same hallway but it's not clear of where it is." She said solemnly.

 

  
  
Keith grumbled. "It has to be here. It couldn't have just disappeared out of thin air." Pidge gave a shrug. Shiro looked around them. All he saw was the same hallway with nothing but a dead end, that is, until something caught his eye.

 

 

"I don't think rover did a very good job of generating a map." Pidge looked at the black paladin in offense.

 

 

 

"Hey! I did my best with him!" Shiro chuckled at the girl's outburst. "Not like that, Pidge. He missed something."

 

 

  
  
The man pointed to a door that they passed on their way down this hallway. That's the last place they haven't checked. Pidge looked to Keith, who was already making his way towards it.

 

 

She and Shiro shared a look, grinning to each other before following behind the red paladin. Keith looked in through the window, resisting the urge to stare. He saw Lance, sitting there and sleeping like he wasn't kidnapped a few vargas ago.

 

 

The teen didn't waste any time. He placed his hands on the side of the door and used all of his strength to pull. Keith grew irritated at the stubbornness of the metal door that wasn't budging.

 

  
  
Pidge and Shiro came to the hot-headed teen's aid and began to pull with all of their strength as well. With the three paladins working as a unit, they managed to pry open the damn door.

 

 

Keith immediately dropped to the floor, grabbing Lance and holding him in a tight embrace. The blue paladin was startled awake by the sudden hug. He looked at his attacker with tired eyes, only smiling when he saw who it was.

 

 

"You guys really came for me. I was getting worried." Lance chuckled, the grip on him getting tighter. Shiro sighed in relief to see the blue paladin just as fine as he was before being taken hostage.

 

 

  
"We would never leave you behind, Lance. You're too important to us for that to ever happen." Shiro stated, smiling down at the paladin.

 

  
  
The teen blushed with a sheepish grin. Regaining the strength to, he hugged his boyfriend back, Keith giving a quick peck to his cheek.

 

 

 

"Nothing happened to you, right? They didn't hurt either of you? I swear I'll make them regret it-"

 

 

 

"Keith. Stop talking." Lance cut him off, playfully smiling at the red paladin. "I'm fine. _We're_ fine. Don't worry about us, ok?"

 

 

 

With a nod, Keith hesitantly let go of Lance, standing up and aiding the expecting teen back to his feet. Pidge sighed.

 

 

"Not to interrupt this _sweet_ reunion but a few Galra soldiers are coming our way. We better make a run for it." The green paladin said, already starting to run back the way they came.

 

 

"She's right. Think you can keep up, Lance?" Shiro asked gently. The blue paladin nodded.

 

 

"Yeah. Don't worry about that. Can we get out of here, _please_?" He whined playfully. Keith rolled his eyes, swooping Lance off of his feet bridal style.

 

 

 

"Dont whine like a _baby_." Lance pouted further.

 

 

 

  
"I can walk, _Keith_. No need to be my knight in shining armor. Don't think I didn't hear that pun, mullethead."

 

 

  
Shiro rolled his eyes, smiling all the same at the couple. The three paladins followed after Pidge, only coming across a few Galra before making their grand escape.

 

 

 

 

 

 

• • •

 

 

 

 

 

  
Nope. Lance wasn't wrong. Luckily, he didn't have to call his husband. Keith came home earlier, which was a surprise to him. Needless to say, he was grateful.

 

 

Lance waddled over to the red paladin, putting on a fake smile to hide the excruciating pain he was in. He pulled Keith into a tight grip and resisted the urge to break the man's neck.

 

 

"Hey, Keith. You're home early." Lance pointed out the obvious. He kept his grip on his husband to not let the man see his pain.

 

 

 

Keith rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah. I've noticed. How was your day off?"

 

 

  
  
_Painful_. "It was nice." Lance winced at the contraction making itself known. He knew Keith heard him and refused to look into the concerned eyes.

 

  
  
"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Keith pried Lance's hands off of him and wrapped his arms around the blue paladin's waist to keep him upright. Lance rubbed his stomach as if it helped the pain to recede the slightest bit.

 

 

This is his third pregnancy. He already knew it did nothing but make the baby antsy. "Uh. Well, you see. Um...I-I uh..." He couldn't form words when the pain was being sent up his spine.

 

 

"Err...I'm k-kinda going into labor?" Lance said it as more of a question, not missing the way Keith's eyes blown to the size of a balloon.

 

 

 

 

"WHAT!?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_No one is sent by accident to anyone._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Until next time.._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYY I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I feel like I achieved something in life _(:3 」∠)_ anyways I got an email for this art contest that I wanna do but I don't know if I should? But that's not important huh? I still don't have a name for this third kid. AGGGHHH it's triggering me. Imma go tho before I start an unnecessary rant. That and my phone is dying ('∀｀) hehe (I probably made a lot of mistakes lol)
> 
>  
> 
> Okie, take care rookies!
> 
>  
> 
> Vani out!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THIS KID IS GONNA BE BORN! Took me forever like wtf lol
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: SO I GOOFED UP AND I GOOFED UP BAD! I ACCIDENTALLY PUT CHAPTER 15 FOR CHAPTER 14 LIKE WTF!? but it's fixed now so ye

The one thing the Kogane couple hated: **hospitals**.

 

  
  
    It was a place that unsettled Keith and made Lance nervous. Neither of them wanted to be there before their baby's due date but she had other plans in mind. Lucky for the blue paladin, the contractions didn't get any closer since they started.

 

 

   It's as if she's ready to leave the womb but not yet. Lance isn't exactly in a rush either, he just wishes there was a way to skip labor. What makes it worse is that they won't perform the C-section until his water breaks in fear the baby might be born with complications.

  
 

  
   So, might as well get comfortable because right now, she was being quite stubborn. Keith was just as anxious. For one, he had to call Shiro and Allura to ask if they can get the kids. He knew they wouldn't turn him down. Not like the others would it's just that they might've been busy.

 

 

   Then, it was the matter of calling everybody else to let them know Lance was in labor. He didn't think they would actually stop and drop everything just to go see them at the hospital. The thing Keith hated the most other than a hospital is watching his husband suffer through all the pain.

 

 

Of course he wouldn't know what it's like to go through the process of labor. The red paladin didn't want to either but he does know the heartbreak of hearing his lover whimper. Keith wishes he could do something to take the pain away.

  
  
Even if he had to switch places with Lance, he would do it. They've been through this three times now and it's still just as stressful as the first time. If anything, they're experts when it comes to childbirth. Sad part is Lance doesn't make a sound when a contraction is making its way through his system.

 

Unless it hurts that bad would the blue-eyed man even peep a complaint. It was like the waiting game. The couple waiting on their baby girl to finally make her choice: be born now or stay a little longer. If the labor goes on for too long, then they start the procedure.

 

In the hospital room, it's all too quiet between them. The only sound heard was the beeps here and there. Not even a pun could lift the tense atmosphere. Keith watched as Lance laid on his side, staring off into space and letting his mind wander. He wondered what his husband could be thinking about.

 

Kyle and Violet? Neither of them seen the siblings since that morning. Names for the baby gremlin? Possibly. Whatever was on his mind, the red paladin wanted to relieve him of his worries. Keith got up and lifted his chair, moving it not too close and not too far from the bed.

 

He sat down and looked at Lance. Something was bothering him. If it wasn't for the longing look or tiny pout on his face, Keith would've guessed he was asleep. The red paladin gently placed his hand on the other's oversized stomach and caressed it.

 

Lance knocked himself out of his trance and looked down at Keith. The two made eye contact, both afraid they would break it if either one of them looked away. Blue eyes and violet eyes just stared at each other.

  
  
Hesitantly, Lance set his hand over Keith's, mustering up the energy to give his loved-one a genuine smile. He felt a wave of happiness once it was returned.

 

 

"You feel it, don't you?" Lance asked, his smile widening when Keith chuckled a little.

 

 

 

"Yeah. How do you deal with this?" The brunette shrugged.

 

 

 

"I don't know. It feels weird at first but overtime, you get used to it. The very first time, I actually got scared." Lance admitted shyly.

 

 

   Keith intertwined their fingers together. The stayed in a comfortable silence for a while. The red paladin felt his husband was feeling better than before but he couldn't be sure.

 

 

  "It hurts, Keith." Lance mumbled in an almost whisper. It was so quiet, Keith could've easily overlooked it but his hearing said otherwise.

 

 

   He looked to Lance and frowned. He couldn't say 'he knows' because he didn't know. That's what made this more difficult. Keith knew that distracting Lance from the contractions helps. Guess it's time to make a fool of himself.

 

 

  "Well, you know what they say. Kissing the boo boo makes it go away." Keith moved closer, pressing his lips against Lance's belly and gave it a kiss. He even emphasized the 'mwah' just for the fun of it.

 

 

   Yes, he was embarrassing himself but if he could hear Lance's laugh again, he would do it all the time. His laughs are sweet and adorable. Who doesn't wanna hear that? Keith blushed deeply and kept his head against his husband's rounded abdomen.

  
  

 

  
   "You're silly, you know that?" Lance chuckled.

 

 

 

   "I only learned from the best."

 

 

 

   "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" The blue paladin pouted. Keith finally sat up and put his face as close to Lance's as possible. He teased the man by purposely brushing his lips over the other's.

  
   
  "Don't think about it too hard, love. Take it as a compliment." Keith connected them through a kiss: short and sweet.

 

 

  
   Lance felt better knowing the tension that was between them dissipated completely and he gladly kissed his husband back.

 

 

  
• • •

 

 

 

 

   Lance grumbled as he rubbed his protruding belly. He was stuck with Coran on the ship while the others went out on a mission to meet with the Olkari. Yes, he was now nine months pregnant. No, that didn't mean he couldn't handle himself.

 

  
  
For crying out loud, he had the ring! That and it's not like the Olkari are under Zarkon's control anymore. Yet, he knew arguing with the princess would be his biggest mistake. Lance waddled back and forth in deep thought.

 

 

What was he supposed to do? He could always talk to the baby. But he did that already. Unless he went to go bug Coran? He knew that would have no effect considering the Altean loves him as if he were his son. And Keith wasn't there to cuddle with him.

 

 

Lance was bored out of his mind. He loves his unborn son. What he doesn't love is the pregnancy holding him back. But he guesses that's part of parenting: making sacrifices. The blue paladin sighed deeply and waddled back over to the bridge.

 

  
  
The other day, Pidge called him a penguin because of the way he walked. It wasn't his fault! The baby's very heavy. She was forced to apologize by Shiro when Lance busted into tears and started mumbling about how fat he'd gotten.

 

  
  
Keith wasn't very happy either but gladly put aside whatever he was doing to comfort his emotional boyfriend at the time. As he made his way to the bridge, a sharp pain erupted in his lower abdomen, causing the teen to halt his waddling and lean against the wall for support.

 

 

  
He didn't know why but those pains started when the other paladins and Allura docked on the planet. Lance ignored them earlier, believing they were just stomach cramps. Now, they were even stronger and lasted a little longer each time.

 

  
  
Lance didn't know whether to push the panic button or what. The longer he used the wall as his support system, the more desperate he became. He knew taking another step was a potentially bad idea. What's the better option? Crawl. The blue paladin decided to crawl.

 

 

He slid himself down to the floor as carefully as his body enabled him to. Yes, Lance knew he was gonna have trouble getting back up but who the hell cares? The teen took the time to catch his breath. Now was definitely not the time to be getting out of breath. Stupid pregnancy. Stupid Keith. Stupid everything!

 

 

  Lance got on his knees and began to crawl down the ship's hallway as slow as a turtle. The lack of speed was beginning to irritate him but he wasn't going to take risks either. Whatever these pains are, Coran will most likely know. If he doesn't well.....Lance is fucked.

 

 

   The teen would've prayed to the heavens at finally making it to the damn bridge if his body wasn't trying to murder him.

 

  
"Coran!" Lance called from the floor. The Altean mechanic jumped from his mini nap. How does one sleep while standing? The teen would never know.

 

  
Coran looked around the entire room as if he saw a ghost, eventually his eyes landing on Lance.

 

 

"Mother of Altea!" He exclaimed, dropping to his knees and frantically examining the boy in front of him. The Altean checked for an injuries and was not surprised to see not one.

 

 

"Lance! Are you hurt? Did you fall? Is the lad alright!?" He threw the questions out like baseballs.

 

 

"My stomach hurts, Coran. It's been like this since the others left." Lance answered softly. The teen had no other way to describe the pain he was feeling and it wasn't helping when he tried to form words. Coran's mind lit up like a lightbulb.

 

 

He already knew what was wrong with the blue paladin: he was in labor. Coran met Lance's blue eyes, an all serious demeanor replacing his usually childish one.

 

 

"Lance, listen to me and listen carefully." He paused, continuing when the man received a nod. "You're having what you humans called contractions. It's what happens during the process labor."

 

 

Coran sighed at the confused look he got from Lance. "To conclude, you're in labor and the young lad is ready to be born. It's only a matter of time before you pop." He said sincerely.

 

 

Lance wanted to panic but he knew that wasn't a good idea. He watched as Coran stood up and walked back over to the bridge.

 

 

  
"Princess, paladins. We've got an emergency over here." The Altean mechanic said rather calmly into the coms. It wasn't long until Shiro answered.

 

 

 

 

" _We're listening, Coran. What's the problem? Is the castle under attack_?"

 

 

 

"The castle is fine. Lance, however, is not. He's in labor and it's only a matter of time before the child arrives. It's best you get here as soon as you can." This time, it was Allura who answered.

 

 

  
_"I understand. For now, get Lance settled into the infirmary. Check if he has an opening. If not, we're going to have to perform the procedure ourselves_."

 

 

 

  
Coran visibly cringed at the last part but complied anyway. "Understood, princess. We'll see you in a few doboshes, I hope."

 

 

 

 

 

" _We're on our way_."

 

 

 

 

 

X

 

 

 

 

 

  
   Allura and the paladins (sounds like a band name lol) raced down the ship's interior directly to the infirmary. Meeting with the Olkari's diplomats didn't take as long as she originally thought. Thank heavens for that.

 

 

   
    Now, her main focus was to perform what the humans call a _c-section_. To her, it's a weird name but that's not important. The princess entered the infirmary to see Lance gripping at the pillow for dear life and panting. What broke her heart was the small whimpers that came from him.

 

 

  
  She went over to Coran. "Does he have an opening down there?" Despite being anxious on the inside, Allura hid it well. The Altean man shook his head.

 

 

  
   "Unfortunately not. Looks like you and I have our work cut out for us." Coran attempted at humor to lighten up the tense atmosphere. Allura smiled a little.

 

 

  
   "It appears so." The princess turned to Lance. "How are you feeling?" The blue paladin shifted slightly to make eye contact with Allura.

 

 

  
   "I feel like my insides are tearing apart." He chuckled lightly, regretting that when another contraction hit him. Keith was quick to move, only to be stopped by Shiro.

 

 

  
   The black paladin shook his head. "We'll be in the way. Just...relax." He said with a smile. Keith sighed and leaned against the wall. Pidge, on the other hand, looked to Hunk with a mischievous grin.

 

 

  
  "Looks like there's gonna be a Voltron Space Delivery happening." Hunk did his absolute best to stifle his laughter while Pidge grinned evilly.

 

 

  
  "Heyyyyy! I heard that!" Lance called from the other end of the room, hearing his two best friends snickering. Allura and Coran gathered the needed materials, setting them onto a table near Lance's bedside.

 

 

  
   "Alright, paladins. We're ready to start. It's best if you aren't in the room. Unless, you'd want to be scarred for the rest of your lives." Allura said, grinning when she heard immediate shuffling behind her.

 

 

   Hunk was already by the door. He couldn't leave without saying his temporary goodbye to Lance however. "Good luck, buddy. I know you're not doing any pushing or anything but I wish you the best!"

 

 

  
   Pidge pushed him out of the infirmary before him and Lance could have a sob fest. Shiro genuinely smiled at the blue paladin.

 

 

   "We'll see you in a bit, Lance. We're rooting for you." He gave the teen a thumbs up, who in turn did his best to do it back. Keith wanted to stay behind but he knew Shiro would drag him out of the infirmary if he did.

 

 

  He sighed gently, walking over to Lance. The red paladin gave him a small shy smile. "Will you be ok?" Lance nodded.

 

  
   
   "Yep. Now, get outta here before you see something you'll regret." The brunette chuckled. Keith rolled his eyes and bent down, pecking his boyfriend's forehead softly.

 

 

  
   
   "I love you and you know it."

 

 

 

  
  "Right back at you, mullethead."

 

 

 

  
   Keith gave him one last look before joining the other paladins outside of the infirmary. Lance exhaled, looking up to Allura and Coran.

 

 

 

  "Let's get this show on the road then."

 

 

 

 

 

X

 

 

 

 

 

It felt as if it's been forever. According to Pidge, only two vargas passed. Hunk flipped through the recipe book Coran gave to him as a gift. He was currently looking for an Altean dish similar to Lance's favorite back at home.

 

 

He knew his best friend would appreciate it. Pidge messed with the small purple hat Allura taught her how to make. On top of it were cat ears that caused her the most trouble. Hell she got so into it, the green paladin even made matching mittens. Maybe the princess' enthusiasm was rubbing off on her.

 

 

Shiro read one of the books he found in the ship's library. Surprisingly, some were written in English, which he easily translated to Japanese for the fun of it. A habit the other paladins noticed the man had was he sat cross-legged. This earned him being called ' _a six year-old_ ' by Lance.

 

 

  
Keith held the teddy bear that their son would eventually hold. Why it was blue, he had no idea. But it was kinda cute in his opinion. To think the person that was his 'enemy' is now his lover and they're having a kid together. The red paladin would've never thought that would happen.

 

 

 

It seemed so teen chick-flicish.

 

 

 

  
Suddenly, the door to the infirmary opened with the annoying 'hiss', revealing Allura. The princess' hair was tied up into her normal bun and she wore a wide smile on her face.

 

 

  
"After two vargas of surgery and nine months of pregnancy, I'd like to introduce you to the new member of the team." She gestured for the other four paladins to follow her back into the infirmary, each doing so without a word.

 

 

Pidge elbowed Keith in his side, earning a glare from him. She rolled her eyes but gave the older teen a wink. He didn't know what that meant but now was the time to think on it.

 

 

Allura stopped and stood next to Coran, the Altean barely containing his excitement as he bounced on his heels.

 

 

"Paladins, meet young Kyle. The son of the blue and red paladins, if I must add." He stroked his mustache with pride. A tiny whimper came from beside the mechanic.

 

 

    Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith dared to take a few steps closer, audible gasps escaping them (make that just Hunk). In Lance's arms was a baby boy not much bigger than his hand. He cooed and cuddled closer to the blue paladin's chest.

 

 

    Even with a first glance, Keith knew he was in love. That's their son. The boy who was born in a time of war. Team Voltron putting themselves in harms way just to see this little guy born. Everybody went though hell and back just for this baby.

 

 

   Truly, the universe couldn't have given them anything more precious. Pidge, the most blunt out of all of them, had no words. Hunk already had tears in his eyes, Shiro felt like a proud father, and Keith is the proud father.

 

 

Lance looked at his team with tired eyes, chuckling softly at the surprised faces. "You guys look like you saw a ghost or something." Kyle shifted in his dad's arms while the blue paladin gently rocked him.

 

 

Allura turned to Coran, who was sniffing like he had the slipperies. "Are you crying?" She asked aloud, gaining the attention of the paladins. The mechanic frantically wiped at his eyes.

 

 

"N-No. My eyes are sweating. It's very hot in here, princess." Coran tried to lie but the tears said otherwise. Allura rolled her eyes and brought the Altean man into a tight embrace out of pity.

 

 

  
Keith walked over to Lance's bedside and sat next to his boyfriend, careful not to hit him. The blue paladin gave him a smile.

 

 

  
"Hi, Keithy boy. Care to meet someone?" Lance gestured to the resting baby he held. The red paladin stared in awe, earning him a chuckle from the other.

 

 

  
"Wanna hold him? He's your son too, you know." Keith nodded, afraid that if he spoke, he might say something stupid. Lance moved Kyle in a position to transfer him over to the other teen's arms.

 

 

  
Keith's heart melted at the small boy now in his arms. Kyle possessed Lance's freckles and button nose. He quickly recognized the jet black hair as his own. They shared the same pale complexion but that's not what stood out to him. When the baby opened his eyes slightly, the red paladin's mouth went agape.

 

 

 

 

They were blue. A sapphire blue. Just like Lance.

 

 

 

  
  
"Kyle...it fits him, huh?" Keith asked quietly as the baby boy opened his eyes a little further. Lance nodded.

 

 

 

 

"It does."

 

 

 

 

  
Keith looked to the tiny child, chuckling when he cooed. "You're gonna do great things, kid. You'll see someday." He told him gently, placing a soft kiss against his son's small forehead.

 

 

 

  
• • •

 

 

 

 

 

  
By the time the others came to the hospital, Lance's water had broken. Keith had to keep calm because if not, Violet wouldn't be either. The six year-old began to cry when the doctors and nurses prepared her dad to be taken into delivery room.

 

 

She didn't want to leave the blue-eyed man's side. Kyle himself knew what it felt like to go through this. His sister didn't and as her big brother, he had to guide her through it.

 

 

Team Voltron as a whole have been through hell and back together. Now was no different.

 

 

 

 

There's no time like the present.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Blood makes you related. Loyalty makes you family._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Until next time..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This A/N is gonna be REALLY short. For one, I'm proud to say I'm glad I FINALLY got this chapter out and secondly, I might start working on the prequel soon. _(:3 」∠)_ Next chapter's A/N will definitely be more detailed but for now, imma go. (Btw, I probably made a lot of mistakes considering it's past midnight and sleep deprivation is kicking my ass so..plus I'm lazy af to go back and edit)
> 
>  
> 
> Later, rookies!
> 
>  
> 
> Vani out!


	16. Author's Note (it'll probably be deleted by next actual chapter)

Uh hey there, rookies.

 

 

  
I'm sorry. I know it's not an update and I wanted it to be but I don't know. It's not like it matters but moving on, I guess.

 

 

  
Right now, I have a lot on my plate and I can't deal with it all. I wanna clear whatever personal problems I have but I feel like I can't. It's...hard to explain.

 

 

I'm not putting this book on a hiatus or anything. Instead, I'm explaining the reason of why there's no update for now.

 

 

A lot is going on for me and so much is going through my head. I just can't...process any of it. Everything's happening so fast. I'm probably not making any sense whatsoever, I get that.

 

 

  
I guess you could say I'm going through a phase where I'm not sure of anything anymore. Not only is my mind scrambled in all sorts of directions but I've been admitted to the hospital for the third time since I've first written this story.

 

 

Actually, I've been admitted since I posted chapter 15. I just didn't say anything until now. Well, I kinda did in the very first sentence of the section.

 

 

  
(" _The one thing the Kogane couple hated: **hospitals** ")._

 

 

  
Yep. That's from personal experience. I hate hospitals, especially when I'm the patient in them. Being admitted again sucks quite a bit. I wanna update but at the same time I can't.

 

 

While I still can, I'll get the 16th chapter out hopefully soon. I hate not keeping promises but when life beats me down, it's kinda difficult to get back up, in a way.

 

 

  
I wanna do better. **Be** a better author. Even though this is a fanfiction, I still feel like I'm letting a lot of you down and I honestly don't like that feeling.

 

 

  
Hell, even writing these damn notes, I feel like I'm just being an annoying prick. * **sigh** * Before I go, I wanna say a sincere thank you for sticking with me through this story. I feel motivated to continue onward, which is the plan.

 

 

  
Enough about my shitty life. I desperately hope I can write out chapter 16 and get that out ASAP. We'll see, I guess.

 

 

  
You guys are awesome. Don't let anyone tell you different. Why? Because it's most likely guaranteed I will kick their ass if I find out. Hehe, too violent huh? I'm just kidding about that last part (kinda) but what I really meant to say was because you're special in your own way.

 

 

  
Don't let anyone take that away from you, k? Do it for me? Cool!

 

 

 

  
Anyways, I'm glad you peeps took the time to read this trash book.

 

 

  
IT's NOT DONE YET! I REPEAT! NOT. DONE. YET!!

 

  
But I'll be gone for a bit. Hopefully not too long. Chapter 16 is currently in progress and what's even better is I finally have a name for the third Kogane kid.

 

 

I won't spoil it. But here's a hint: her name begins with L

 

 

There's a reason of why I named the baby with a 'L'. Think about it: Kyle, Violet, and 'L' (for now).

 

 

 

 

❤️ K    V    L


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's me!  
> ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ IM ALIVE AND IT FEELS SATISFACTORY!! Reason I was admitted back into the hospital before this chapter? Err...you can ask me that personally if you want. I'm out of it so why not? I'm slowly recovering and I can think straight again. My biggest hope is that I don't have to go back for a while. Hehe I can only hope...
> 
> Anyways! Look who it is? Ayyyy I'm back up to speed! Kinda. Well, yes and no. BUT not important :^] Unfortunately, there's no past present in this chapter. Heh...get it? No? Okie imma staph XD Things are looking up for me for the time being. Am I grateful? Hell yeah! Enough about liiiiife! You've waited long enough for my sorry ass lol

It was tense.

 

 

 

  
It was silent among them.

 

 

 

  
Team Voltron waited in the late night hours to hear something, _anything_ about Lance. So far, nothing yet.

 

 

  
By this point, Allura had taken all the children back with her to the castle while Shiro stayed behind to keep her up to date. Coran was nervously pacing back and forth.

 

 

Sure, this _is_ the second time he's not performing the procedure on the blue paladin. Yet, he can't help but to feel anxiety.

 

 

Hunk was no different. He leaned against Shay for support, who gladly offered her shoulder. The yellow paladin was worried about his best friend and did nothing to hide his fear.

 

 

Pidge was used to staying up anyways but not like this. So much was on her mind at the moment. She knew Lance would be ok. He _has_ to be. The woman knew for a fact it shouldn't take nearly three hours to cut somebody open and pull out the baby.

 

 

But her knowledge and common sense came into play. They weren't on the castle, where the process was faster when two Alteans are doing the job. Pidge thought of all the possibilities that could be going on in the delivery room but only one stood out to her.

 

 

 

 

That little girl is breeched.

 

 

 

 

It wasn't uncommon during delivery but it sure was inconvenient. Had Lance been giving birth naturally, things would go even slower. The doctors would have to figure out a way to get the baby to switch positions before he'd attempt to push.

 

 

Lucky for him, that wasn't possible. Had Pidge been in there, she would've found a way around the problem. Because she wasn't, she has to be patient like everyone else.

 

 

The green paladin knew something went wrong and it unsettled her. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all.

 

 

Shiro was just as tense. He knew Lance was strong and would get through this like the other two times. It was Keith that set him on edge. He knew how the young man's brain worked.

 

 

One trigger was all it took to set the red paladin off. If something wasn't right in the delivery room, he knew Keith wouldn't keep such a calm head about it.

 

 

  
If Keith wasn't calm, Lance would have to go the extra mile to soothe his husband while getting his organs rearranged to reach the tiny child. That's gross for one.

 

 

Two, the blue paladin didn't need the extra stress either. From a few medical lessons by Allura, Shiro knew stress on Lance's body could potentially do harm to both of them.

 

 

No one needs that at one in the morning. Team Voltron were on the edge of their seats at this point. There were patients being transferred to other parts of the hospital while some nearby doctors conversed amongst themselves.

 

 

  
It felt like chaos in the midst of the calm. They knew the dangers of childbirth; they've been by the Kogane couple's side since the first time. Yet every time, each delivery is different. This one just happens to be taking a little longer than most.

 

 

  
   Neither of them knew how much longer those three would be in there but being apart of Voltron taught them something Shiro _always_ mentions; _patience yields focus._ They just have to be patient.

 

 

 

  
   Which is getting harder to do with each passing minute.

 

 

 

    
   Hunk and Shay fell asleep on one another, the Balmeran turned human cuddling up to her spouse as best as she could with the awkward position. Coran was being taught patty-cake by Pidge, who absolutely was bored out of her skull.

 

 

    
   Shiro sighed deeply. The man read a book he brought along with him, already knowing they'd be here for a while. He wasn't wrong whatsoever. The silence between them remained until surprisingly, Pidge broke it.

 

 

  
    "I guess I was right about one thing." She said tiredly. Coran looked at the green paladin with a tilt of his head in confusion.

  

 

  
   "What were you right about, number five?" The woman rolled her eyes but answered anyway.

 

 

  
   "The baby's breeched most likely. If she wasn't, then this would've been over an hour or two ago. Maybe or maybe not. I wouldn't know exactly." Pidge shrugged casually.

 

 

  
    Shiro shifted his attention over to her, bookmarking his page before closing it. "We'll just wait and see. I'm not surprised it's taking this long."

 

 

  
   "If the princess and I were the ones performing the surgery, this would've been done with two vargas ago! No problems would've occurred." Coran exclaimed, getting shushed by the two paladins.

 

 

  
    The Altean man's shoulders visibly slumped. "My apologies, paladins. Guess I'm a little worked up." He admitted solemnly. Shiro gave him a reassuring smile.

 

 

 

    
   "We get it, Coran. We're the same way. It'll be over soon hopefully."

 

 

 

 

    
X

 

 

 

 

    
   Everyone but Coran fell asleep in the waiting room. The mechanic paced around once again in sheer anxiety. He knew just like everybody else things would be well.

 

 

   He couldn't help the negative thoughts that clouded his judgement. If Allura wasn't watching over the children in the castle, he would've been distracting himself by breaking something and fixing it.

 

 

    
    Coran sighed deeply and looked to the door of the delivery room. He should be asleep like everyone else but what good that would do? It was bad enough the mechanic was beginning to drift off.

 

 

  
   If he kept his eyes open for just a few more doboshes, Coran knew he would end up passing out from exhaustion ( **happens to me pretty often if I say so myself** ). The Altean man's vision was starting to blur from the lack of rest.

 

 

  
    With each passing minute, sleep was starting to sound more pleasing than waiting around. But he wanted to see the young girl! His body was telling him to rest and his mind told him to wait a little longer.

 

 

   Coran knew both had their consequences. This was a _very_ serious situation, well...in his opinion. Two choices:

 

 

 

  
    Fall asleep like the others OR stay up longer.

 

 

 

   Oh because he's so damn _stubborn_ , which he denies, Coran chose to stay up. Honestly he was quite shocked when Pidge, the same girl who pulled all nighters back in the castle, rested herself. Guess time really does change people. No matter.

 

 

  
    Now all he had to do was fight against his body's instinct to go collapsing to the floor. That was getting harder to do. It became so difficult that Coran didn't see nor hear Keith quietly creep into the waiting room.

 

 

  
   The man looked to the rest of his team and resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Hunk was no longer resting on Shay but halfway on the seat. Pidge was curled up into a ball, her glasses askew. Shiro slept with his arms crossed but Keith could clearly see the drool coming from his mouth.

 

 

  
   Coran, on the other hand, was obviously struggling to stay awake. He kept abruptly shooting up only to droop back down. That was quite a sight at nearly two in the morning. Keith chose to fully awake the Altean mechanic, walking over to the half-awake man.

 

 

   
   He bent down in front of him and poked his shoulder, stifling his chuckle when Coran shot up once again. The Altean looked around the waiting room in confusion until his eyes settled on Keith.

 

 

   "Keith! What are you doing out here? Where's Lance??" Coran immediately asked, not completely aware of his volume. Keith shushed him before he could have another outburst.

 

 

  
   "They're done with everything. Right now, Lance is getting closed up." The mechanic sighed in relief, only to have his worry spike again.

 

 

  
   "What about the-"

 

 

 

  
   "Her? She's fine too. I'll be back in a bit. Just, wait up a little longer? Maybe wake up the others if possible?" Keith asked with a small laugh. He knew Hunk would be the most difficult to wake up. After all, the yellow paladin had to get startled awake just to get him out of bed.

 

 

 

   The red paladin knew that from experience. He stood back up to his full height and looked down at Coran. "See you in a bit." Then, Keith walked back into the delivery room, shutting the door as softly as he could.

 

 

  
   Coran blinked a few times, processing the information he was told by Keith. If Lance's body was being closed up as of a few dosboshes ago, then the baby was finally here! His face went from one of exhaustion and confusion to excitement in a matter of ticks.

 

 

  
   The man quickly bounced to his feet and scrambled over to Shiro. He shook the paladin with all of his strength and watched as the leader's eyes shot open. Coran stopped, silently apologizing for startling the man.

 

 

  
   "Wake up, paladin. She's here! She's finally here! Help me to wake the others and notify Allura." Coran whispered. Shiro tilted his head in confusion before realization hit him.

 

 

  
    Just like the Altean mechanic, he got up and bent down to gently tap Pidge, who groaned in her sleep. Shiro knew one thing would wake her up other than a horn. He began to tickle the woman.

 

 

  
   The green paladin shifted onto her side, which was a mistake on her part as Shiro began tickling her there. Laughing out loud was getting hard to do, Pidge popping up like a daisy. She fixed her spectacles before slapping the black paladin in his real arm playfully.

 

 

 

   "I'm up, dammit! Why are you awake? I thought you fell asleep." Shiro's grin already gave her an answer.

 

 

  
   "Oh, so, I guess you _don't_ want to see the baby, then?" He questioned, his warm smile becoming a mischievous smirk. Pidge sighed deeply and slumped back against the chair she sat on.

 

 

 

   "Finally! That took _forever_!" She exclaimed in a whisper. Shiro chuckled gently before stepping off to the side to alert Allura. Coran got Shay up first because heavens he knew Hunk was one of the difficult ones.

 

 

  
   He started out by shaking him. Nothing. Coran softly called his name. Nope. He even said ' _Lance is right here_ ' and still got nothing in return. The mechanic gave up after the fourth try. He could've sworn just hearing about his best friend would have the yellow paladin shooting up like a bullet.

 

  

  
   Shay giggled softly and looked to the sulking Altean. "Maybe I could try?" She asked. Coran turned to her and casually shrugged.

 

 

  
   "Be my guest. I tried almost everything! I suppose you would do better." Shay nodded in understanding.

 

 

  
   The Balmeran turned human leaned into Hunk's ear, whispering something she knew would wake him up.

 

 

  
   "Honey, you have to wake up. Lance is waiting for you~." She cooed into his ear. Hunk's eyes drifted open, falling onto his wife's face.

 

 

   
   "Really? Is he here?" He asked, his voice hoarse and cracks from lack of use. Shay rolled her eyes and gave him an apologetic smile.

 

 

  
   "No, sweetheart. I don't think they'd have him rolled out into the waiting room. However, the baby's arrived." She laughed a little when Hunk's eyes widened in shock and his lips spread into a wide smile.

 

 

  
   "Really!? Where??"

 

 

 

 

 

   Coran chimed in.

 

 

 

 

   "I forgot to ask Keith about that. I must be getting old." He chuckled softly. Hunk and Shay turned to one another, the yellow paladin leaning into his spouse's ear.

 

 

  
   "I don't think he realizes he was _already_ old." Shay had to stifle her laugh. She then playfully hit the man on his shoulder. "That's not nice. You're the sweetest paladin here. I'm _quite_ shocked."

 

 

  
   Hunk sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'll never be sarcastic again." Shay raised an eyebrow as a challenge.

 

 

  
   "This is how I _know_ Lance has rubbed off on you." Hunk chuckled.

 

 

  
   "Of course he has. We've been side by side since we were babies! He gets his sweetness from me and I get my sarcasm from him. It's a win-win." The yellow paladin said with pure pride.

 

 

  
   With everyone up, they waited until Keith came back out.

 

 

 

 

  
X

 

 

 

 

   After stitching Lance closed, the doctors took the sleeping man back to his hospital room and settled him there to rest. Keith made sure the others followed close behind.

 

 

    
   Everyone, minus Allura and the kids, sat patiently in the room, cooing at the new edition to the McClain-Kogane family. **(I have never used that before, huh?).** She was a perfect mixture of her parents.

 

 

   Lucky for them, they got to witness the young girl open her eyes just barely, almost in a glare. She was probably angry at being forcefully taken out of her papa, which is understandable.

 

 

   
   Keith held her in his arms with a proud smile. "Before Lance fell asleep, we gave her a name." He paused to look at the rest of his team. They were practically on the edge of their seats, especially Hunk.

 

 

    
   The yellow paladin has this soft angelic look on his face that made Keith chuckle. "So, what is her name?" Hunk asked, batting his eyelashes like he knew Lance would.

 

 

  
    Keith took a few seconds to admire his youngest daughter's tiny face. "Her name is Lacie. Lacie Kogane." He brushed his thumb over her chubby cheek, the baby shifting her head away from the sudden touch before settling back into her previous position.

 

 

    
   Coran was the first to react. "Lacie! Such a darling name! You two always had a good taste when it came to naming your children" he said proudly, however, that pride went away when he felt daggers being glared in his direction.

 

 

  
   The other paladins and Shay gave icy glares to the Altean man. Pidge spoke up. "Are you saying the names we chose for our own kids are bad?" Coran shrunk under the intense attention he got from them.

 

 

 

  "I never said that, number five! Your children have wonderful names as well. It fits them." He stammered out. He grew confused when those four began to laugh. As if he could read Coran's mind, Shiro elaborated.

 

 

  
   "We were kidding. We know what you meant. No need to panic." Coran released a sigh.

 

 

  
   "Oh thank heavens! I was getting a little worried." A small cry was heard in the room, making the three paladins, Shay, and Coran snap their heads in the direction of it.

 

 

   They were surprised to see Lance wide awake, groggy, but awake as he could be. The blue paladin gently grabbed his daughter from his husband's arms and held little Lacie close to his chest. That seemed to calm her.

 

 

  
   Lance turned his attention to the rest of the team, sheepishly smiling under the intense stares.

 

 

 

   "Morning. I'm surprised you're all still here." He said softly. Hunk gave a grin so wide, Lance could've sworn his face was going to split.

 

 

  
   "There's no way we were gonna leave you guys here! Never have before and never will." Pidge snickered under her breath. "That is if you guys decide to have a fourth kid." She mumbled but the blue paladin heard her clearly.

 

 

  
   "Nuh uh! No more babies! I'm done. We have three now. That's a _pretty_ good number if I do say so myself." Lance gently nudged Keith in the red paladin's shoulder, sticking his tongue out playfully.

 

 

  
   The man sighed. "What he said." Shiro shook his head, a grin gracing his ( **rather _gorgeous_** ) face.

 

 

  
   "Well, either way, congratulations. It's the least we can say." The black paladin might've been smiling but he was side-eyeing Pidge with a glare. The green paladin shrunk into her seat.

 

 

  
   Coran felt a little bad Allura and the other children weren't here but it's best that they weren't. The surgery definitely took longer than it should've. No matter that. He looked at the couple, smiling warmly at the sight.

 

 

  
   It reminded him of the first time when they had Kyle. Lance holding the baby in his arms, the little one cooing softly to her parents, and Keith letting a smile go past his defenses.

 

 

 

  
   As they say; seasons change, but people don't.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_The littlest feet make the biggest footprints in our hearts._

 

 

 

 

_Until next time..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter completed! Man, I'm actually proud of myself. Btw, HAPPY SEPTEMBER PEEPS! It's coming closer to autumn and holy hell! Autumn in NYC is awesome! I can't wait! For now though, no more hospitals! (At least I think so). I'm happier than ever! Cool, huh? I'm going home today. I'm pretty damn DoNE with "Death Valley" as I call it. I've probably made grammatical mistakes but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it. Hehe sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> But for now, I'm gonna go! You guys are awesome as hell! Remember that because like I said before, I'll always remind you.
> 
>  
> 
> Vani out!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I've started school T^T I cri BUT that means I can't update as often...boooo
> 
>  
> 
> In the end notes, I have an update schedule ٩( ᐛ )و

   "PAPA! DAD! THE BABY'S CRYING AGAIN!!"     

 

 

 

 

    As if they didn't know that already. It's only been a week since Lacie was welcomed into the world and already her older siblings were smitten with her. Violet took every chance she could to hold the small girl, with help from Lance.        

 

 

 

     Kyle didn't mind having another sister, it's just that he wouldn't mind having a brother around the house. Then again, he has Hideki, who other than Shanelle or Paige would visit almost every weekend.     

 

 

 

   Good thing about newborns: They eat, sleep, cry, repeat.  

 

 

 

        Bad thing about newborns: Their crying in the middle of the night is **_obnoxious_**!    

 

 

 

 

  Lance swung his legs over the side of the bed, taking a few seconds to just collect his thoughts. He's done this one too many times and knows what to do. Shouldn't be as difficult as the multiple times before.  

 

 

 

  He's an experienced parent. Just as he was about to get up, an arm snagged his own and pulled him back down, causing the bed to shift underneath him.      

 

 

 

  Lance raised an eyebrow at his husband, watching as the man groggily stood up. Keith's steps were slightly off but it was kinda cute.  

 

 

 

  "M'I've got it...Doctor said you should take it easy.." He trailed off, stumbling his way to the nursery. Lance would've retorted but arguing with Keith at nearly two in the morning wasn't ideal.    What the blue-eyed man wasn't expecting was his son or daughter to come sauntering into the master bedroom.

 

 

 

 

Lance switched on the lamp sitting atop the night stand. He would've laughed but seeing the irritated look on his oldest's face, he stifled it.    

 

 

 

Kyle's eyes were blown to the size of an owl's, his jet black hair was indeed jacked up, and his nostrils were flared. What could've happened during the time between when they fell asleep to now was a question Lance had no clue of how to get an answer.    Violet, on the other hand, looked much better compared to her older brother.

 

 

 

 

In fact, she looked a little mischievous. The girl's hair was neatly tucked away into two French braids (courtesy of Lance), she had an evil glint in her eye, and an almost smirk was sitting on her face.   

 

 

 

The older of the two siblings huffed in annoyance. "Papa," Kyle inhaled deeply and in one breath, "VIOLET WOKE UP LACIE ON PURPOSE TO WAKE ME UP TOO!" He exclaimed, practically fuming. Violet began to feign innocence with her "puppy-dog" look; the look that she obviously inherited from Lance.

 

 

 

"No I didn't, Papa! Kyle is just being devusional. He needs more sleep. He's an angry bear when he doesn't sleep well."

 

 

 

The six year-old shook her head slowly, causing her older brother to fine even more. "I WOULD'VE if you hadn't woken her up!! You know she was sleeping just fine until you decided to slam the nursery door open! What was the purpose in that??" Kyle bent down to her level, giving her a menacing glare.

 

 

 

Violet snickered. "Someone's angry~!" She then pinched her brother's cheeks and started to coo at him. "Daaww look at the angry Kyle." Lance had no words. Whatsoever. However, he chuckled at his daughter's mispronunciation of "delusional". The black-haired boy grumbled in anger. He wasn't having it this early in the morning.

 

 

 

Before the two gremlins could even begin to argue, Lance stepped in between them.     "Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's too early for this, both of you!" He exclaimed, his mother side immediately taking over. Lance honestly hated using that tone with them but at now half an hour to three, he wasn't gonna let it slide.  

 

 

  Despite how tired he was, Lance mustered up the courage to glare.     Violet shrunk under the intense gaze while Kyle stood up straight like a soldier. Lance put his face in his hands and groaned, the siblings just waiting for the calm but stern lecture. "Look, it's not even eight yet and you two are already at each other."

 

 

 

He chuckled, looking up at his son and daughter. "Just...relax. It's been a long week for all of us. Violet," The small brunette perked up at the sound of her name. "Y-Yes, Papa?" She said softly.

 

 

 

 

"Don't go waking up your sister. Especially at night. Babies need their rest and so do you. Do you understand?" The purple-eyed girl swiftly nodded, a tiny pout resting on her lips. The blue paladin then turned to Kyle, who seemed slightly on edge.

 

 

 

"Kyle, the next time this happens, which it won't," Lance gave an appointed look at Violet, who looked down at her feet and moved behind her brother.

 

 

 

 

 

"If there is a next time, you tell one of us. Don't yell it out like you did before." The black-haired boy nodded and Lance sighed in relief. Well...almost in relief. Little Lacie's cries could be heard from down the hall, causing both the siblings to groan at the high-pitched wails.

 

 

 

 

Kyle turned to Violet and whispered, "This is all on you." She retorted by sticking out her tongue. Lance rolled his eyes and began to shoo them away.

 

 

 

"Off to bed. And stay asleep this time. No more arguing, no more yelling, and no more waking up Lacie in the middle of the night." He only received nods by the end of it, both of his kids staggering away to their respective rooms.

 

 

 

 

 

Lance watched as Keith came walking in, with Lacie in his arms and a rather confused look on his face.

 

 

 

 

The red paladin sat next to his husband and gently passed over the sobbing baby into his arms. Lance began to rock her as soon as she settled in his grip. "Mind telling me what happened?" Keith asked, using his index finger to gently poke Lacie's nose.

 

 

 

She snuggled further into the warmth of Lance, who sighed deeply. "You know, the usual. Those two arguing, Violet being mischievous, Kyle not exactly in the best mood, and a crying baby to top it off." Lance's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Keith grew concerned and quite terrified when his lover gave him a very strained smile.

 

 

 

 

"It was wonderful!" Lacie's previous crying softened to little hiccups, which was a huge relief to her parents. Keith pecked Lance's cheek gently in a way of sympathy.

 

 

 

 

"You shouldn't be stressing yourself out like this. You only had her a few days ago, Lance. Give yourself a break once in a while." Keith slurred, resting his head in Lance's lap. The blue-eyed man shook his head, watching as his daughter's dark blue eyes began to close. "I will once I have a normal family."

 

 

 

 

"So, never?"

 

 

 

 

 

"You're very smart, Mr. Keef."

 

 

 

 

 

Keith groaned at the nickname while Lance chuckled at him. " _Normal_ " wasn't a word in the McClain-Kogane vocabulary. It just.... _wasn't_.

 

 

 

 

 

• • •

 

 

 

 

 

The paladins of Voltron were currently on a mission; Hunk and Lance on exploration while Keith and Pidge were on infiltration. Shiro went into the nearest village to be on the lookout for any Galra soldiers.

 

 

 

Personally, the blue paladin didn't want to go an exploration at all. Yes, of course he loves Hunk dearly and nothing can change that. No, he feels he could be doing more. Allura's been on his ass lately about 'taking it easy'. The princess and Coran always remind him that he had a baby not too long ago and if he made the wrong move, the stitches on his abdomen could possibly reopen.

 

 

 

 

Nobody needed that so the rest of team Voltron began to get on his ass too. Lance hated being treated like a damsel. He's perfectly capable of dangerous missions. Come on! The seventeen year-old was pregnant even after they defeated Zarkon for crying out loud! Now, they have to deal with his bastard son... At the moment, he just wanted to be back at the castle with Kyle in his arms.

 

 

 

Pidge, being the absolute nerd she is, said that it's separation anxiety. Because his son and him are no longer sharing a body (which sounds horribly creepy but moving on), he feels anxious just being in a separate room from him. But seriously. Who wouldn't miss a baby boy with big blue eyes, soft black hair, tiny chubby hands, and cute freckles dusting his cheeks?

 

 

 

 

Lance did and he wasn't afraid to hide it. "Allura, are you sure he's ok? He's not crying, is he? No whimpering or whining from him?" Lance asked into the coms, biting his bottom lip in worry. Hunk felt bad for his best friend. The yellow paladin doesn't know exactly what it's like to have a baby less than three weeks old but he knows it's probably tough. Hunk knew Lance like the back of his hand.

 

 

 

 

When it comes to the people he cares about, the younger teen is quick to react. His reaction time is certainly quicker when it comes to his son. The coms crackled back to life, a few crashes here and there in the background that had both of the paladins' hearts racing. Not too long after, Allura's seemingly shaken voice was heard.

 

 

 

" _Uh, yes! He's fine, Lance. I wasn't able to find his bottle for a few doboshes but everything is better now. Don't worry so much. Worry isn't good for you and he's in good hands_." The princess said, Lance not having to look at her to know she was smiling reassuringly.

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure? I mean, I could always come back if I have to."      

 

 

 

 

 

  Instead of Allura, Coran answered him. " _No need, my boy! Little Kyle is perfectly fine! N-No worries_!" Lance raised an eyebrow.  

 

 

 

 

  He wasn't a genius like Pidge or a great mechanic like Hunk but he sure wasn't no dummy. The blue paladin heard the stutter in the Altean's voice not long before he heard Allura shout out " _Quiznak_!" and a cry in the background.   

 

 

 

Note of parenting: NEVER leave your newborn child with aliens on a castle that's also a ship... ** _EVER_**     Lance's instincts were kicking in and Hunk had to stop the teen from running back to the castle.

 

 

 

 

The blue paladin wasn't as strong as his best friend either but he did his best to wiggle out of the grip.     It wasn't until a few minutes later that he gave up altogether. Lance did nothing but pout.    

 

 

 

 

"Huuuuuuunk! Didn't you hear? He's crying and they don't know what to do! I knew I should've stayed behind.." His shoulders visibly slumped.  

 

 

 

  Hunk patted his back as a way of comfort, hoping it wasn't as useless as he thought it was. When Lance leaned into the touch, he knew he was successful....partially.  

 

 

 

  "I miss him. I mean, I get he's way too young to be on the field with us but it's weird without his presence. By now, I'm used to him just being....there." The blue paladin said solemnly. "Allura said you should start readjusting to being apart of the action. At the same time, taking it easy is your best bet."

 

 

 

 

Lance looked up at Hunk, the apparent worry and sorrow in his deep blue eyes. "I understand that. If I'm supposed to be quote-on-quote" he paused, making quotation marks with his fingers. " _Taking it easy_ , then why can't I be with Kyle?" Lance pouted.  

 

 

 

 

  Hunk honestly didn't know and displayed it by giving a confused and casual shrug. "No idea, buddy. But hey, the quicker we finish up here, the sooner you can be with your baby."

 

 

 

 

The yellow paladin reassured him with a smile, knowing it'll cheer the younger teen up the slightest bit. Lance grinned back sheepishly. "Fine. Let's just get the sample and we're out!" He exclaimed. Hunk nodded in agreement, leading the way to the planet's nearest river.

 

 

 

 

 

X

 

 

 

 

 

"Who's an adorable little boy? Who's my baby boy? You are! Yes, you are!" Lance cooed to the baby lying on his back. Kyle looked up at his papa with a look that clearly showed his confusion. Now this is what the blue paladin called ' _taking it easy_ '.

 

 

 

Not being separated from his only child on a planet they barely knew anything about.

 

 

 

   It was bad enough Allura and Coran were having trouble taking care of him while he and the paladins were out and about.       Why the princess needed a water sample or whatever it was, he had no idea. Lance smiled gently at the little boy, bending down to peck his chubby cheek.

 

 

 

 

   "I never thought I could love someone so much." He said, affectionately. His son was nearly three weeks old and already he set himself apart from the rest.     Kyle wasn't much of a crier but when he was, he was loud with the sobbing.

 

 

 

 

There were times Keith had to use his decent singing voice to calm the poor baby. It was obvious to the parents that their child had a little thing for music. Keith, however, always insisted Lance was the better singer, although the blue-eyed teen would deny it flat out. Even Pidge and Hunk had to chime into the argument to end it all.

 

 

 

 

   When Lance felt the bed shift underneath him, he didn't need to look up to know who it was. He smiled at Keith, who sheepishly returned it.

 

 

 

 

 

   "Hey." The red paladin greeted gently.   

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey. Whatcha doing?" Lance kinda expected the 'are fucking kidding me' look from his boyfriend, causing the brunette to giggle.   

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry. Dumb question. I know." Keith rolled his eyes playfully. He couldn't believe he fell for this idiot; his idiot.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

  The red paladin looked to his son, who looked up at him in wonder. The two had a staring contest that somehow the baby won. Keith was going to brush his fingers into the soft black locks of the tiny boy's head but was surprised when Kyle snagged his finger instead.

 

 

 

 

 

Lance was just as shocked by the sudden movement. Kyle kicked his little feet, flailing his arms in all sorts of directions and dragging along Keith's finger for the ride.  

 

 

 

 

  Both parents had the same question in minds when they made eye contact; ' _isn't he a little young to do that_?'  

 

 

 

 

Not really but really. Lance bopped his baby's nose, gaining the attention from those big blue eyes he adored.  

 

 

 

 

    "Excited, huh?" Kyle stopped his erratic movements in favor of staring at his papa. Lance wasn't really in the mood for a staring contest, especially if his own lover lost to the first one.    

 

 

 

 

Instead, the blue paladin gently scooped up the baby boy from the bed and cradle him close to his chest. As if a switch was flipped, Kyle's blue eyes began to close softly, eventually shutting altogether. Keith snorted. "That was quick. Didn't know he falls asleep like that." Lance rolled his eyes, chuckling quietly.

 

 

 

 

"Well duh. You fall asleep just about anywhere. It's obvious where he got it from."

 

 

 

 

"Lance, I think you got that confused. You sleep anywhere and at anytime."

 

 

 

 

 

"No I don't."

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes you do."

 

 

 

 

 

"No."

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

 

"Can we stop this before it gets too far?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Fair enough."

 

 

 

 

 

The couple stayed in silence, doing nothing but staring at each other. It wasn't long before they broke into laughter, immediately shutting themselves up when Kyle whispered in his sleep.

 

 

 

 

"Shall we join the others?" Lance asked quietly to not disturb the sleeping baby. Keith gave a nod, quickly but quietly standing up from the mattress.

 

 

 

 

Lance made sure Kyle was secure in his arm before following his boyfriend out of his room. Pidge just happened to be standing right outside Lance's door, her mouth agape as is she was going to say something.

 

 

 

The blue paladin grinned at her, a hint of a smirk appearing on his face. "Looks like you don't have to be Allura's messenger, Pidgeon. Better luck next time." Lance caught up to Keith in now time, giving the other teen a peck on his cheek. Instantly, Keith turned fifty shades of red in a matter of seconds. Pidge, on the other hand, sighed deeply.

 

 

 

"This is why I don't leave my room..." she complained to no one in particular, following the couple in a far enough distance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

• • •

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everything was quiet once again in the household. Lacie finally fell asleep but not in her crib. Instead, she rests on her papa's chest, his arms wrapped around her small body.

 

 

 

 

 

Lance kept his youngest daughter close to him, while Keith was lying on his stomach next to them. Unfortunately, the couple didn't close the (god damn...I'm sorry) door before they drifted off into dream world. Violet stole Kyle's camera, snapping a few pictures of her awkwardly positioned parents.

 

 

 

 

 

She took a few of her older brother to tease him later on with. The six year-old giggled quietly, making sure to shut their room door gently before creeping back to her own bedroom. Guess you could say the rest of the Kogane were in for a bit of a surprise come later in the day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Smile everyday because it makes people wonder what you're up to._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Until next time..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •F R I D A Y
> 
>  
> 
> •S A T U R D A Y
> 
>  
> 
> •S U N D A Y
> 
>  
> 
> This is my weekly update schedule _(┐「ε:)_. Thanks for reading and see ya soon!


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...looks like the last chapter :'''^}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I SURVIVED THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL!! Firstly, it was odd walking through the halls and seeing...people. BUT I'm fvcking happy to finally update this book! Stupid school; ruining all my great plans for it. Anyways, you guys all waited for nearly a week so I think we should get on with the chapter.

Violet nudged Kyle in his side for the hundredth time ever since they boarded the bus to go home. One thing was obvious; he wasn't in the mood to talk. Before they left the elementary building, the kids that tease Kyle went after Violet instead.

 

 

The six year-old wasn't prepared to be surrounded by ten, eleven, or twelve year-old boys. Luckily, there was only three of them. That didn't make her situation any better.

 

 

 

_"Oh look, it's shortstack's little sister. Little Miss Violet Kogane. How does it feel to be the sister of the fifth grade's biggest loser? Must suck."_

 

 

_Violet was told by her dad and papa to never let her anger get the best of her, yet, it was getting difficult with the harassment._

 

 

_"Kyle is not a loser, you big meanie! In fact, he's even better than you!" She crossed her arms and mustered up a glare. It was silent for a few moments, until the older boys chuckled._

 

 

_"Ha! He probably brainwashed your pea brain to think that. You see, Violet, your brother has a reputation of being our grade's biggest nerd, let alone the grade's sissy. He doesn't even defend himself. He's nothing but a **coward**. I mean after all, you both were the product of a gay couple. I feel bad for your mom and dad. Or should I say....dads."_

 

 

_The brunette girl backed herself up against the wall, watching as the kids of her own first grade class and other students walked past her. The three boys surrounding Violet only got closer to her; **dangerously** close._

 

 

_She wanted to tell them to back off but her mouth wasn't letting her._

 

 

_  
"You back away from my sister, William." Violet shifted her gaze upward, looking past the addressed boy. She's never been so happy to see Kyle in her life._

 

 

_  
William rolled his eyes and gave the little girl one last glare, turning his attention to her brother. Childishly, Violet stuck her tongue out at him because why not?_

 

 

_  
"Oh wow, look who decided to show up. The good ol' Kyle Kogane. I bet you had a good time in class today, huh?" The brunette boy smirked, hearing his two friends, Mathias and Scott, laughing behind him._

 

 

_Kyle wasn't even fazed. "Whatever. You heard me. Move. Away. From. My. Sister."_

 

 

_"Or what?" Mathias chimed in._

 

 

 

_"It's not like you'll actually do anything, Kogane. You're nothing but the sissy of the school and you know it." Scott pointed out._

 

 

_  
Kyle didn't say a word, instead having a staring contest with William himself. The older boy then laughed._

 

 

_  
"See? I knew you weren't gonna do anything. Why make a threat you won't actually go through with? Guess that's a side effect of being the child of two gays. You're really nothing more than a mistake. Just own it already, Kyle."_

 

 

_  
William gestured for his two friends to follow when neither of the siblings spoke up. Violet grew worried when Kyle did nothing but stand there with his head down. It all made sense of why he was so upset the week before his birthday; his classmates made fun of him for being a kid of two men._

 

 

_  
The tiny brunette wanted nothing more than to show them what it means to be a Kogane kid. After all, they did disrespect their parents; people who dedicated their lives to fighting an evil that was unheard of._

 

 

_  
Honestly, it just made Violet even angrier. She was about to go after them until a book bag came flying past her, hitting William on the back of his head. Nothing happened for the next few moments, not even students walking past them moved._

 

 

_  
Mathias and Scott were the first ones to react. "Hey! Who threw that?!" Nobody said anything. The students surrounding them began to continue on their way to the bus loops when they saw William turn around swiftly in the direction of the Kogane siblings._

 

 

_  
He was mad and everyone knew it. Even Violet was afraid of what was gonna happen next. She turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Then, Kyle walked past her and went to grab his book bag from off the floor._

 

 

_  
William looked even more pissed when he saw the black-haired boy bend down to pick up the same bag thrown at him._

 

 

_  
"It was you!?" The brunette boy kicked the bag to the other side of the hallway, Kyle stopping midway from grabbing it._

 

 

_  
"You don't just throw something at somebody and get away with it, Kogane!" Mathias and Scott were soon by their friend's side, looking down at the blue-eyed boy in disgust._

 

 

_Violet closed her eyes in fear of seeing her brother get hit. But nothing came. Instead, Kyle looked back up and the three boys' faces changed from anger to fear._

 

 

_Stuttering, William spoke up. "L-Look, we're sorry m-man. It's c-cool you threw the book bag. W-We're gonna miss our bus if we don't go. S-See ya tomorrow then!" He ran as fast as he could, his two delinquents following close behind._

 

 

_  
Kyle stood back up to his full height and grabbed his book bag. "K-Kyle?" Violet stammered when her brother turned to look at her. Now she understood why the other three ran; one of his blue eyes were no longer blue._

 

 

_  
The iris of his left eye wasn't the sapphire blue similar to their papa. Instead, it was a bright yellow, almost like the color of a Galra eye._

 

 

 

 

 

Violet replayed the memory in her head as she looked at Kyle. His head was against the window but his eye wasn't back to normal either. She knew if the other kids saw it, they'd run for the hills.

 

 

 

  
   The girl was about to speak up but they arrived to their bus stop. The siblings along with their neighbors exited the vehicle, Violet immediately running up to Lance, who held Lacie in his arms.

 

 

 

 

  
   "Papa! Papa! There's something wrong with Kyle's eye!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

X 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyle looked down at his hands placed on his lap. Yes, he knew he was probably going to get in trouble for what happened earlier. Whether or not his parents were mad at him is what has him on edge.

 

 

 

  
     
    According to Violet, his eye still remains unchanged. But that was minutes before Lance called him down and _just_ him. Now, he sat on one couch while his dads were opposite of him. His sisters were upstairs, away from the known lecture he was going to receive.

 

 

 

  
All he had to do was wait for it. Lance sighed deeply, rubbing his temples in an attempt to process what his oldest daughter told him. Let's get things straight.

 

 

 

  
The Kogane couple knew about Kyle's issues at school. Lance constantly insisted that he dealt with his son's bullies but Keith always stopped him from doing so. Instead, Keith personally went up to their kids' school and informed his teacher about the situation.

 

 

 

  
According to the blue paladin, however, they're " _a bunch of stupid asses who just "reassure" the parents they'll handle the situation when in reality they don't do shit_." Apparently, the blue-eyed man was correct.

 

 

 

 

He took a side-glance at Keith, who wore a similar face to Kyle's at the moment; _guilt_. Lance didn't need a confirmation to know his lover felt guilty of passing on an unwanted gene.

 

 

 

At one point during his gestation period with Kyle, Allura and Coran told the both of them that their son would most likely end up being part Galra as well. You can never doubt Altean technology.

 

 

 

  
The brunette was going to excuse himself but the distant cry and screeching of his daughters _was_ his excuse. Lance stood up swiftly and gave Keith a pat on his back, causing the man to look up.

 

 

 

 

"I've got it. Don't even tell me what the doctor said. You do your part and I do mine." Lance gave the slightly older male a look that stated how serious he was being. With a slow nod, Keith silently gestured to the staircase.

 

 

 

 

The two Koganes left in the living room heard the footsteps of the blue paladin as the annoying crying and loud screeching grew louder for a few seconds, becoming mere muffles once the door shut.

 

 

 

 

  
It was an awkward silence between them. Keith and Kyle never really had a father-son conversation like this before. Well, where _genetics_ was involved at least.

 

 

 

  
    Keith wanted Lance to be in the room with them, just to make the atmosphere a little _less_ tense. But, like the man said, he was going to do his part, meaning Keith should do his.

 

 

 

  
    "Hey," Kyle slowly looked up at his dad, Keith instantly wincing at the noticeable yellow iris of his son's left eye. It was disturbing and quite frankly distracting.

 

 

 

 

    He always thought Violet would be the one to have the Galra side of her be more dominant. After all, the girl has killer strength for a six year-old but that's not the point. Gaining his composure, Keith spoke again.

 

 

 

  
    "Look, you did nothing wrong. You didn't attack anyone, hurt somebody, or something worse." The red paladin gave a breathy laugh. "Honestly, I should've told you when you were younger. You know that I'm part...Galra don't you?"

 

 

 

  
   Kyle mutely nodded. "Good. Because there's nothing to be afraid of. You know, Aunt Allura wasn't always the nicest to me when I found out about my race. She hated me for a long time before she came to accept me for who I was."

 

 

 

  
    Keith made sure he had the boy's attention before continuing.

 

 

 

  
   "Those kids may not know this side of you but you do. This is the part of you no one can take away. It's forever yours and yours alone. What you do with it makes you wrong or right. You're unique and if your eye can somehow resemble a Galra's eye then,"

 

 

 

 

  
    The black-haired man shrugged with a small smile. "So be it."

 

 

 

 

    Ever so slowly, the yellow pigment of Kyle's eye began to fade back into its original brilliant blue. He looked back to his dad, who's smile was kind of shy but nonetheless welcoming.

 

 

 

   
    "You really mean it? I'm not a monster or anything?" Although the question was serious, Keith couldn't help but chuckle.

 

 

 

  
    "I mean it. I felt like you at one point but I've grown to accept what can't be changed."

 

 

 

 

  
     The room was once again silent, that is, until Kyle spoke up.

 

 

 

  
    "Dad, you sounded so wise just for a moment there." Keith rolled his eyes and got up from the opposite couch, plopping himself right next to his son.

 

 

 

  
    The man placed the boy's head in a headlock and began messing up his hair.

 

 

 

  
   "Dad! Let me go! No fair!" Kyle laughed, struggling under the death grip. Keith wasn't letting go no time soon and the boy already knew that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

X 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   "Go get it!"

 

 

 

 

 

  
   "Hey! I'm not a dog, Kyle!"

 

 

 

 

 

  
    "You sure do act like it!"

 

 

 

 

  
    "I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON _**MY**_ SIDE, SHANELLE!?"

 

 

 

 

  
   "Quit yelling, will you? And you thought wrong."

 

 

 

 

  
   By this point, the eight year-old Violet was pretty pissed. In the last two years, you couldn't even tell Shanelle was the daughter of Hunk and Shay. She was so sassy you could've sworn she was Pidge's daughter.

 

 

 

  
    Speaking of which, Paige was currently talking poor Hideki's ear off about her mom let her dye her hair a bright orange. The half-Altean rested his head on his palm as his grayish-blue eyes looked elsewhere.

 

 

 

     
    "I wasn't that surprised when mom took me to the beauty supplies store to pick up the dye. I thought it would be like a neon orange but instead it's more of an electric orange. Pretty neat, huh?"

 

 

 

  
    Paige asked ecstatically, the thirteen year-old girl leaning into Hideki's space. The twelve year-old leaned back far enough that he didn't fall off the picnic table but just enough that the teen wasn't anywhere near him.

 

 

 

 

    At the moment, he wished for merely a miracle to save him now. As if on cue, Kyle came running at full speed, dodging a frisbee that Violet threw from the distance.

 

 

 

  
    " **I'LL MAKE YOU PAY, KYLE MCCLAIN KOGANE**!!" Violet screamed from behind. Kyle kept running, eventually passing both Paige and Hideki as he made his way to where their parents were.

 

 

 

 

    The white-haired boy stared in interest and amusement as he watched his friend make haste away from his crazy sister. Shanelle casually plopped herself beside Paige and started playing in the girl's hair.

 

 

 

  
    "Aww, I wish I could dye my hair." The half-Balmeran said bluntly, earning a giggle from the older girl.

 

 

 

  
   "Shanelle, you're only nine."

 

 

 

 

 

    "So? It's my hair and its on my head."

 

 

 

 

 

    "I don't think your mom _or_ dad would appreciate that."

 

 

 

 

 

  
   Immaturely, Shanelle gave Paige a raspberry, hearing the older girl laugh in response. The girls grew silent when a gust of wind flew past them.

 

 

 

 

   Hideki swiftly jumped off the table and dashed to catch up to Kyle, hearing Violet complain from behind him.

 

 

 

 

    The half-Altean boy was just a few feet away from the oldest Kogane, making sure his steps were quite just enough.

 

 

 

  
    Once he was positive the other boy didn't know of his presence, Hideki pounced on Kyle, earning a yelp from the surprised younger one. Both boys tumbled to the grass, Kyle lying on his back while Hideki was above him.

 

 

 

 

    The white-haired tween pinned Kyle beneath him, his face pretty plain and blank for the most part. The blue-eyed boy blinked multiple times per minute, his eyes instantly widening.

 

 

 

  
    "Dude, you've gotta get off of me. One, you're heavy. Two, this position is _very_ awkward!" Hideki tilted his head in confusion, his eyebrow raise mimicking the perplexion.

 

 

 

  
     "How so? I don't see anything wrong with it. But, if you insist." Hideki told Kyle gently, unpinning the boy from beneath him and sitting on his knees. He silently watched as Kyle sat up himself.

 

 

 

  
    Unexpectedly, the Kogane punched Hideki in his shoulder with a playful smile. "Not cool, man. That wasn't cool _at all_." Hideki returned the smile with a shrug.

 

 

 

  
    "My mother would've told you to watch your back. She's a very good trainer in combat, you know."

 

 

 

 

  
    "Psssh, papa _told_ me before."

 

 

 

 

 

    The two friends shared a laugh before helping one another back to their feet. Shanelle, Paige, and an angry Violet joined the other two.

 

 

 

 

  
    From a distance, the five of them heard Uncle Coran yell out for them.

 

 

 

 

  
    Kyle and Hideki turned to one  another, both giving the other a smirk.

 

 

 

 

    
     "You're gonna lose, Shirogane."

 

 

 

 

 

  
    "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Kogane."

 

 

 

 

 

    With that the race began. In the wind behind them, the three girls shared a groan.

 

 

 

 

 

X

 

 

 

 

    "Aaaaaand right there!"

 

 

 

 

  
    Coran had Hunk help him to set up the camera while Allura put everyone in their places. In the front, you had the five older kids standing by one another. Purposely, the princess separated Kyle and Violet so the eight year-old wouldn't kill her older brother.

 

 

 

  
    Instead, she put her own son next to the Kogane's and watched as Kyle casually draped a shoulder over the unsuspecting Hideki. The half-Altean responder by wrapping his arm around the blue-eyed boy's neck.

 

 

 

  
     Paige was right beside Shanelle, who was dealing with a hyperactive Violet at the moment. In the second row, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist as he let the man rest his head on his shoulder. Hunk pulled Shay closer into a tight hug.

 

 

 

  
    When Allura finished putting everybody in their places, she went to her own next to her husband, allowing the black paladin to pull her close to him.

 

 

 

     
     "Alrighty then! Let's make memories!" Coran stated happily, setting the camera on a five second timer and joining the rest of the group. He jumped onto the table and made bunny ears behind the heads of Keith and Shiro just as the camera snap went off.

 

 

 

  
     
     The Altean mechanic made a mental note to take a similar picture in the next four years, just for old time's sake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_  
Can we write the final page in our journey together?_

 

 

 

 

 

 _  
The_ _end_...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: There are probably grammar mistakes but oh well.


	20. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh....this story's finished :^} I cri

<https://cece-dexter456.tumblr.com/post/165268465633/im-honestly-not-a-fan-of-this-trash-art>

 

 

Hey there, reader! Wow, the last chapter was written and published not too long ago. I'm proud of myself for finishing such a crappy story :'''^} But all stories must come to an end, right?

 

 

    WRONG!

 

 

  
That's right. This book is getting a prequel and a sequel. As of now, I'm working on a spin off called "Across This Divide" (which I haven't updated in a long time so imma try and finish that sometime).

 

   
     But I hate to say that New Generation, now officially Book 1, has come to an end. So much of the story is still a big question and I'm willing to answer it all in the next book.

 

 

    The prequel is coming out first before the sequel because too much of the past has been left out. A lot of important events occurred back then and I couldn't add those in due to way I had written out the chapters.

 

  
    I'm excited to share the rest of the story with you all. When the prequel is coming out?

 

  
   Soon. Remember how in the first chapter I stopped the past section just as Lance and Keith were about to do the thing? Yeah...I might actually write that bit out. Probably not because my mind is still quite innocent tbh but we'll see.

 

     
   So, as a special thanks for reading this story, I'm asking for a co-author for this series. Yep! You read right! I don't know how that's gonna work out but to whoever my co-author (or authors) are, we'll work it out.

 

  
     As you guys should know, I'm an artist so I decided to draw the kiddies of Voltron because I was EXTREMELY bored. Hehe I could've done a little better but oh wells!

 

 

 

(The sketch is pasted in the link above) 

 

 

Ewwww it looks hOrrible! Ohhh the things I do for fanfiction!

 

 

 

Anyways, I used my old drawing style on purpose and I completely forgot how shitty it was. I really do prefer my new one tbh. When I draw them again, I'm using my new drawing style god dammit!

 

 

Long story short (hehe I couldn't help it), my evil clone dared me to use my old and ugly art style for this drawing instead of my new and pretty badass one. Having a twin sUCKS sometimes.

 

 

Let me explain the picture:

 

 

  
Kyle's sixteen turning seventeen, Hideki's seventeen, Paige just turned eighteen, Violet's fourteen, Shanelle's fourteen turning fifteen, and little Lacie is eight.

 

  
This is them in the sequel, which I don't have a name for yet. It's gonna be cool, I know that much. Why there's no drawing of them when they're younger?

 

  
Because I haven't started those drawings yet. It took me FOREVER to get their basic character designs and to finalize what art style I would use. I thought my old one would look better BUT I was wrong.

 

  
Next time, imma use my new and improved art style. So that's that. Because I wanted to for a long time, I'm holding a Q&A for the characters.

 

  
   Here's the "rules" kinda:

 

  
  1. Can be personal

 

  2. Can be toward the characters themselves or me

 

3\. All questions will be answered in a span of 1 or two chapters

 

4\. You can ask anybody

 

  
5\. Have fun with it!

 

 

  
   I know I'm probably wasting your time or something but I'm cramming in so much information into this section because man oh man I've too much to say.

 

    
   This story is officially completed and it breaks my heart a little :'''^} but Team Voltron will make a comeback soon enough. So remember:

 

   •The prequel's coming out soon

 

   •I can only update on weekends

 

  
    •Ask me or the cast questions if you want (it can be about anything)

 

   •iM a pOtAtO

 

 

  I don't see how that last bullet made sense but oh well. Any and all answers for the Q&A will be posted into the next section and a little surprise will be for the final section. Look out for that.

 

 

 

So, until next time! 

 

 

 

 

 

Your author- Vani


End file.
